Disney Avenegers: Civil War
by JBGilroy
Summary: Featuring Kim Possible and Big Hero 6, this story follows the MCU. But what would have happened or changed if Kim and the guys from Big Hero 6 got involved. I do not own Kim Possible, Big Hero 6, or Marvel. They're all owned by Disney. This is a collaboration between me and brycewade1013. Discontinued by me but continued by brycewade1013.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm collaborating with brycewade1013 on this massive project.**

 **Brycewade1013 came up with this idea and approached me to see if I wanted to get involved. So the first two chapters are theirs and from the third chapter onwards it alternates between me and brycewade1013.**

 **If you want more details on the project, check out brycewade1013's account where they've put up which Marvel movies and cartoon movies/shows we're including.**

 **Anyway... I hope you enjoy this because it's a brilliant idea and I have certainly enjoyed being involved.**

Prologue: Siberian Overture

In the year of 1991, at the HYDRA Siberian Facility in Siberia, of the Soviet Union, a group of HYDRA operatives, inside the Soviet, soon to be Russian Armed Forces, Russian Colonel and HYDRA operative Vasily Karpov types in a code before a small door opens to reveal a red book with a black star on the cover. He then revived a person from a cryostasis chamber. The person is known as James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, a former solider of the US Army and the childhood best friend of the war hero known as Captain America. Unfortunately, he was thought to be killed during a fight on a HYDRA train back during the war. In reality, he actually survived, albeit with the loss of his left arm. Brainwashed and armed with a new cybernetic limb, Barnes ultimately became an enhanced HYDRA operative known as the Winter Solider. Over the next several decades, he would eliminate anyone who posed a threat to HYDRA. Anyway, Karpov has revived Bucky and, along with other HYDRA operatives, subsequently put him in the Memory Suppressing Machine to wipe his memories and emotions. During Bucky's brainwashing session, Karpov is reading the red book to trigger and activate the Winter Solider.

"Toska. Rusted. Semnadtsat. Daybreak. Pech. Devyat. Dobrokachestvennaya. Vozvrashcheniye domoy. Odin. Gruzovoy avtomobil." ( _"Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car."_ ) Karpov read.

There was only silence as Bucky looks at Karpov as he closes the book and sets it down on the table.

"Dobroye utro, Soldat." (" _Good morning, solider._ ") Karpov greeted.

"Gotov otvechat." (" _Ready to comply_.") Bucky said.

"U menya dve missii dlya vas. Oba sanktsii I vypisku. Nikakikh svideteley." (" _I have a mission for you. Sanction and extract. No witnesses_.") Karpov ordered.

* * *

Bucky is currently now on his mission, hiding at a wooded area next to a road at Long Island, New York, and it is dark outside, meaning no witnesses will be present. Suddenly, Bucky sees a car passing by. Bucky knows this car is on it's way to the Pentagon in Washington DC. Bucky turns on his motorcycle and proceeds to intercept the vehicle. Bucky then drove his motorcycle to the side of the moving car before hitting it with his metal arm, causing the driver to lose control of the car and crash into a nearby tree. Bucky then turned his bike around before stopping next to the crashed car and proceeded to kill the car's occupants before opening the car's trunk and taking a briefcase that was inside.

* * *

Bucky arrived back at the HYDRA Siberian Facility with the briefcase to deliver to Karpov. Bucky then opens the case. The case shows five blue packets of the Super Solider Serum, the same serum that created Captain America. Karpov is impressed with Bucky's mission success.

"Molodtsy soldata." ("Well done, solider.") Karpov said.

However, this event was only the beginning.

* * *

In the present year of 2016, teen hero Kim Possible is in her room, relaxing. Just a few weeks ago, she graduated from high school. Now, she was enjoying her summer. Kim was rummaging through her closet, looking for a dress to wear on her date with her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable later tonight. She was busy looking at her selection she didn't notice a pair of skinny arms come up behind her and wrap her in a hug.

"Alright Possible," A familiar voice said. "Give me your love and affection, and no one gets hurt."

Kim giggled as she turned around and saw Ron. "Hey. I thought you were coming later tonight." Kim said.

"Well, I noticed your folks and the Tweebs weren't here. So, I figured we could use some alone time together." Ron said.

Kim smiled at her boyfriend. "Come here." She grabbed him into a kiss. Ron found the situation really romantic. He then pushed Kim playfully onto the bed, with him still holding onto her. Kim giggled. "If my dad sees us like this, he'll kill you."

"Hey. I'd do anything for you." Ron simply said.

Kim was about to grab him into another kiss before the Kimmunicator beeped. She answered it. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked her 13 year old friend who runs her website.

"You're never going to believe this. We've got an urgent message, wanting you two in Lagos." Wade explained.

"Nigeria?" Kim asked.

"And you'll never guessed who called you." Wade then showed Kim the messaged. When she and Ron read it, it seemed like a simply call for help, until they saw who it's from. When Ron read the name, he couldn't speak. He just sat there in shock. Rufus, his mole rat pet, saw the message and smiled.

Kim nods and smiles, loving her goofy boyfriend. "We'll be there, Wade!" Kim said. She then grabbed Ron and headed off towards their mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Lagos, Nigeria

Kim and Ron were on the patio of a restaurant in downtown Lagos, wearing their civilian clothes, with Ron shaking with excitement. He couldn't believe this was happening. He and his girlfriend on a mission with probably one of the best super hero teams around, the Avengers. A waiter approached them. Ron wanted to make his order, but Kim quickly covered his mouth.

"Sorry. No caffeine for you," Kim said. "Two decaf lattes please." The waiter then walked back inside. "I know you're excited, but you got to calm down."

"Calm down? Are you kidding me KP? We're working with the Avengers. This is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to us." Ron said with a big smile.

Kim smiled at her boyfriend. She knew he had a point. "Your boyfriend has every right to be excited." A woman wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap sitting next to Kim said. "I would." She poured some sugar into her coffee and took a sip.

"I get you." The woman next to Kim was Wanda Maximoff, better known to the Avengers as Scarlet Witch.

Kim acted casual as she listened to Captain America's voice through a hidden earpiece. He was the area from an upper floor window in a hotel down the block. "Alright, what do you see?" Steve asked through the comlink.

She looked around. The restaurant was across from the police station they were staking out. A pair of uniformed officers stood near the door. "Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target."

"There's a ATM on the south corner, which means?" Steve asked.

"Cameras." Wanda replied.

"I've already tapped into the link. Both cross streets are one way." Wade said through the comlink. He was still in his room back in Middleton. He is mostly cooped up in there, always standing by to help Kim and Ron. This didn't really bother the team.

"So, compromised escape routes." Wanda said.

"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, the red one? Its cute." Wanda said.

"Its also bulletproof, which means private security...which means more guns...which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us." Natasha, better known as Black Widow, said through the comlink, as she is sitting at a table near Wanda, Ron, and Kim, and taking a sip of coffee. Like Kim, Ron, and Wanda, she was also in a civilian disguise. Kim sees her and offers a playful smile, which Natasha returns.

Wanda thought that maybe they were worrying too much. "You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah. I also have Mystical Monkey Powers." Ron boasted about his powers that he used to save Kim during Graduation.

Kim just smiled. "Looking over your shoulders needs to become second nature to you guys." Kim said. She had a good reason to be suspicious, and both Wanda and Natasha knew it.

"Good one, Kim." Natasha said.

From the top of a nearby office building, Sam Wilson, code-named Falcon, chimed in. "Kid, no offense, but did anyone tell you you're a little paranoid?"

"Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?" Kim asked through the comlink.

"Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead we had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him." Steve said.

"If he sees us coming, that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us." Sam said, knowing about Rumlow. After all, he fought him two years ago.

"He has yet to mess with the combined power of both the Avengers and Team Possible!" Ron exclaimed.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "I know he's your partner and he saved you, but really?"

"Let me deal with him. And don't worry Captain. We'll get him." Kim said with a smile.

Brock Rumlow was a HYDRA agent within S.H.I.E.L.D., and a former STRIKE Team commander, and he used to work with Steve and Natasha back in the past. He is a world-class hand-to-hand combatant, with extensive experience in various street fighting, martial arts, and military combat techniques. During the HYDRA Uprising back in 2014, Rumlow was ordered to lead the HYDRA team and assassinate Captain America, until Rumlow was nearly killed during the Battle of the Triskelion at Washington DC when a Project Insight Helicarrier crashed at the side of the Triskelion building, gaining horrific facial scars. Once he recovered, and hearing that HYDRA leader Alexander Pierce had died, Rumlow escaped from the hospital where he was staying and assumed the code name Crossbones, became an independent terrorist, setting out on a path to exact revenge and make anyone involved in his downfall suffer the same pain and loss he endured.

They had been looking for Brock Rumlow for almost 2 years, and they'd finally track him down here in Lagos. Captain America decided to get extra help with their mission, so they contacted Kim and Ron. They suspected he was about to attack the police station, but they weren't certain yet.

Cap scanned the area and saw a loaded garbage truck forcing it's way down a narrow side street, close to their stakeout location. As he watched, it crashed into a parked car, pushing it out of the way. Angry onlookers shouted at the driver who ignored them. "Wade...see that garbage truck? Tag it. Ron, have Rufus go recon, but make sure he's not seen." Steve ordered.

Rufus then scurried away from the cafe and towards the truck while surveying it. Wade types in a program to send a bird shaped robot to the Avengers and Team Possible's location-he affectionately called it Redwing. It soared over the buildings and swooped down to street level, hovering under the truck.

"Scanning for X-Ray." Wade said. Redwing returned a visual scan of the truck's interior directly to Wade's main computer, along with images of the driver and data about the truck's cargo. "That truck's loaded for max weight. And the driver's armed."

"Meaning?" Ron asked.

"It's a battering ram." Kim and Natasha said in unison.

Cap realized they were right. "Go now," he barked.

"Why?" Wanda asked.

Cap was already moving. "He's not hitting the police."

The Avengers and Team Possible swung into action as the garbage truck accelerated out of the narrow street and across an open square in front of a research facility. A sign near the fortified gate read, Institute for Infectious Diseases. The driver dove out and rolled along the pavement as the truck smashed into the gate, destroying it and crashing to a halt on the other side.

Two box trucks appeared from another side street, following the garbage truck's path. The institute's gate guards scrambled out of the way. A group of armed men in black body armor leaped from one of the trucks and shot their way from across the parking lot, taking out all the security guards in the area. Then two of them fired gas grenades through the windows of the institute's main building.

As the gas took effect, the institute's staff dropped to the floor and lay unmoving. Masked and heavily armored men from the truck entered the building while the first combat team stood guard outside.

But they weren't counting on Captain America. He dropped over the institute's wall from a nearby building and disabled three soldiers before the rest knew he was there. From the top of a truck, he briefed the rest of the team. "Body armor. AR-15s. I make seven hostiles."

Falcon swooped low over an upper balcony overlooking the courtyard, spinning into a double kick that laid out two of the gunmen. "I make five," he said as Scarlet Witch arrived.

A gunman took aim at her, but she cast a swirling shield of chaos energy that no projectile could hope to penetrate. Then she caught him and flung him into the air, calling out, "Sam!"

Right on time, he dove down and smashed the flying gunman across the courtyard with the leading edge of his wing.

"Four," he said, and landed next to Cap and Wanda as Wade's Redwing drone scanned the building's upper windows.

"Rumlow's on the third floor." Wade reported.

Kim and Ron were riding in Kim's high tech car, the Sloth, on their way to the institute. They were ready to provide back up. "We're on our way, Cap." Kim said.

"Wanda," Cap said immediately, "just like we practiced."

"What about the gas?"

"Get it out," he said. The move they had practiced involved her using her powers to throw Cap across distances too far for him to jump. It worked to perfection. Red energy reached out to him and catapulted him up and through a third floor window. He landed and knocked the nearest gunman sprawling, then ran farther into the building, looking for Rumlow, punching various gunmen and removing their mask on the way. Meanwhile, Rumlow busted through a glass door and yanked a technician before opening a vault containing some hazardous chemical.

"Pack it up," Rumlow ordered.

Outside, Falcon deflected the incoming fire from Rumlow's men while Wanda used her powers to draw the gas out of the building. She built it into a tornado that spun up into the open air, dissipating where it wouldn't hurt anyone else. Remote controlled mini missiles from shoulder mounts on Falcon's armor took care of the closer gunmen, but there was still a lot of them.

Meanwhile, Rumlow and his remaining men exited out of the facility when Rumlow spotted the gas tornado. "He's here."

Inside, Cap had reached the secure lab where Rumlow had been. Shattered doorways and windows were an easy trail to follow. At the back of the lab was the vault. It was open and empty. Bad news. Turning back, he called to the team. "Rumlow has a biological weapon."

"We're on it," Kim said as the Sloth approached the institute. She saw Rumlow in his battered metal mask, climbing up onto a armored truck to enter through it's top hatch, but there were at least half a dozen armed men standing against her and Ron. _No big,_ she thought.

"Ready to teach these clowns who they're messing with?" Ron asked his girlfriend as they reached the courtyard.

"Let's do it," Kim said with a confident smile. They rolled out of the car as it crashed into the first man. A second went down when Kim shocked him with stingers from her wrist Kimmunicator. Ron took number three with Tai Shing Pek Kwar, better known as Monkey Kung Fu. Four, five, and six caught fists and boots to the face thanks to Kim's skills as a former cheerleader. All that was left was her and Rumlow.

But, he was a lot tougher than she thought. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged to the top of the AFV. Kim tried hitting him with almost everything she had, and he didn't stagger. "Let's see you get out of this," Kim boasted, jabbing a stinger straight into his neck.

Rumlow paused long enough to say, "I don't work like that no more!"

With that, he threw Kim down into the AFV...and dropped a grenade right after her. "Fire in the hole."

Ron slammed into the side of Rumlow, but all it did was cause some bruises to his arm. "OW! What the heck is your stuff made of?" Ron asked. Runlow replied by pushing Ron off the AFV.

Kim had only seconds to act, but that was all she needed. With two quick attacks, she knocked out the soldiers in the AFV with her. Then, she crouched down, holding on of them in front of her to shield her from the explosion.

When the grenade went off, the blast blew Kim through the AFV's back door. She hit the ground and rolled to a stop, dazed for a moment. Steve made it to the exit before Rumlow fires a shell at him. Steve uses his shield to shield himself from the blast. Rumlow continued to fire at his enemy until eventually he was able to shoot him out of the building where he fell several floors to the ground. "Sam, Nat. He's in an AFV heading north." Steve said as the AFV started ramming into cars.

Inside the truck, Brock Rumlow handed the crucial sample to one of his men. "Take this to the airstrip," he said. "We're not gonna outrun them. Lose the truck."

The truck rammed through cars and an outdoor market before Rumlow and his mercenaries bail out, causing panic among civilians. "Where are you going meet us?" one of the mercenaries asked.

Runlow's answer was grim. "I'm not."

Sam was in the air, soaring over the crowded streets. He used his goggles to spot the hostiles. Sam didn't see Rumlow. "I got four," he said. With the help of Wade, he found them using facial recognition software. "They're splitting up."

"I got the two on the left," Natasha said. She had borrowed Kim's Sloth and was swerving through traffic. She saw two men running ahead, but stalled cars blocked her path. Jumping out of the car, she ran across the hoods of other cars and wove through the crowd after them.

Cap, Kim, and Ron reached the crashed AFV a moment later and saw a vest and other equipment from Rumlow's men scattered around the street. "They ditched their gear," Steve said, scanning the area. Panic was spreading in the crowd, and they couldn't pick out the targets in the sea of people. "It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload."

Ron was holding his shoulder, still in pain. "I can see why they call him Crossbones," Ron groaned.

Before Cap could make a reply, Kim saw that a magnetic bomb landed on his shield. "Look out, Cap!" Kim yelled before doing a back flip and kicking it to the air as it explodes to prevent the blast from killing the bystanders before Crossbones punches and knocks Kim down to the side.

He then does the same to Ron, then Cap before closing in on him with his gauntlets. "There you are you son of a bitch! I've been waiting for this!" He charged towards Cap, and the fight was on.

Ron shook himself out of his daze. "Kim!" He ran towards his girlfriend's side, who was also coming out of her daze. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Come on," Kim said. "We're not done yet." She and Ron then ran towards the fight to help Cap.

Sam tracked the two gunmen until they came out into an open space at the back of the market square. He swooped down and slammed into the lead man, plowing him into the ground. Then, getting a little extra lift from his extended wings, he spun and laid out the other guy with a double kick. Quickly, he rifled through their pockets. Nothing. "He doesn't have it. I'm empty," he reported.

"Out of the way!" Natasha yelled to the bystanders as she chased the other two gunmen. She caught up with them in a side street lined with market stalls. One of them has the bio weapon. Jumping over the nearest stall, she scattered its wares on the ground as she tackled the closest gunman. He went for his gun, but she held his arm and knocked the breath out of him with a flurry of gut punches. Then she spun around toward the second man, closing in as she knocked the gun out of his hand with a heavy woven basket. She took him down hard, scissoring her legs around his neck and twisting him to the ground. His gun bounced free. Natasha went for it and came up, whirling around to see that the first man had his own weapon back. It was a standoff.

"Drop it," Rumlow's other man commanded from her left, holding the vial stolen from the lab. "Or I'll drop this."

Natasha didn't know what was in that vial, but she knew Rumlow wouldn't have shot his way into the institute for something unless it was very, very lethal. "Drop it!" The man holding the bio weapon shouted again.

His partner looked as nervous as Natasha felt. "He'll do it!"

Natasha hesitated. She couldn't let them escape with the vial. But before she could reluctantly comply, Wade's Redwing drone suddenly appeared and shot the mercenary carrying the bio weapon. Natasha shot the other man and dove forward in a desperate lung. That vial could not be allowed to hit the ground. At full stretch, he caught the vial inches before it hit the ground. With a sigh a relief, she got back up. "Payload secure," she said. "Thanks Wade."

"Don't thank me," Wade grinned, leaning back in his chair.

She shook her head. "I'm not thanking that thing."

"His name is Redwing," Wade commented.

"I'm still not thanking it."

"He's cute. Go ahead, Pet him." Wade pleaded. Natasha smiled a little.

Cap had forced Rumlow to turn and fight, but this wasn't the same Brock Rumlow he'd known before. Rumlow had pneumatic gauntlets that gave him the power to hit like a truck, and he barely flinched at punches that would put an ordinary man in the hospital. As Cap and Crossbone's exchanged punches, Kim and Ron both double kicked him to throw him off balance. "Come on!" Rumlow shouted.

Kim put her cheerleading skills to good use, avoiding his attacks, but he was able to land a hit on her and pin her against a wall. "This is for Cap dropping a building on my face," Rumlow said. A blade snapped out from one of the gauntlets. Kim gasped as Rumlow aimed to stab her head, but Ron came to her aid, ripping the gauntlet off as Kim dodged it. Rumlow raised his other hand, showing another blade. He swiped at Ron, but then Cap then kicked him, sending him flying across the street.

Cap then helped Ron to his feet. "Nice work," He said. "Both of you."

"No big." Kim replied with a smile. Cap and Kim had heard from Wade that the vial was secure with Natasha. "Now, let's see who he's been selling to." Kim, Ron, and Cap then approached Rumlow.

He got to his knees and took off his helmet, showing his heavily scarred face. As Ron got a closer look, he cringed with shock and fear. "OK. Now, I can see why they call you Crossbones."

"I think I look pretty good all things considered." Rumlow smirked.

Neither Cap nor Kim cared to chat with Rumlow. "Who's your buyer?" Cap asked.

Rumlow sighed with defeat. "Professor Dementor." Kim didn't look that surprised that one of Cap's enemies was hired by one of her enemies to steal a deadly virus. "He was building this machine to release the virus on a global scale really quick."

"I thought so." Kim said with a smile before reaching for her Kimmunicator. "Wade, could you tell Global Justice to pick up Dementor?"

"Already on it." Wade replied.

"Authorities will be here soon. So, I'd stay still if I were you." Steve said, turning to leave.

"You know, he knew you." Rumlow said. "Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky!"

Steve then turned back and faced Rumlow with intense emotion. "What did you say?"

"Bucky?" Kim asked confused.

"Oh, you don't know?" Rumlow asked Kim, sarcastically. "Steve's wartime friend from the 1940's. The one he thought who died. Well, he didn't. In fact, he worked for us. He killed JFK, caused 9/11, all the bad stuff in the last 70 years. Anyway, he remembered Steve. I was there. He got all weepy about it, till they put his brain back in a blender." He then turned back to Steve. "He wanted you to know something. He said to me, 'Please tell Rogers, when you gotta go, you gotta go.'" Rumlow's grin got bigger. "And you're all coming with me."

Kim gasped as she saw Rumlow reach for his detonator switch. She, Ron, and Cap started to flinch back from the explosion as Rumlow squeezed the switch, but then something incredible happened. Scarlet Witch used her powers to contain the blast. Then she lifted Rumlow and the fireball into the sky, meaning to let it go off harmlessly. But Rumlow's bomb was more powerful than she guessed. She unintentionally placed him next to a building filled with several Wakandan nationals. Wanda couldn't contain the blast and the explosion killed Rumlow and the Wakandan's. The people who had been running from the battle now turned their shocked faces to see what the Avengers and Team Possible had done.

Wanda and Kim both looked at the building and cover their mouths in horror. This terrified Kim, because usually, thing never got bad on a mission. And now, people had died.

"Oh, my..." Steve said in shock. "Sam...We need Fire and Rescue on the south side of the building. We gotta get up there."

As Steve rushed to find survivors, Ron walked over to Kim, who was now crying. "Kim? Are you OK?"

Kim, with tears in her eyes turned to Wanda, who was still in shock, looking up at the burning building.


	3. Chapter 3

"Try to remember the kind of September… when grass was green," a woman sang as she played on a piano. Sunlight streamed through the white blinds, and a soft breeze guttered the candle beside her on the piano. On a sofa beside the piano, a young man lay wearing a Santa hat as he dozed. An older man walked into the room and shrugged on his suit jacket. The man peeked under the blanket draped over the dozing young man before straightening up.

"Wake up dear, and say goodbye to your father," the woman called as she continued to play.

"Who's the homeless person on the couch?" the man asked as he buttoned his jacket. The young man rolled off the sofa on to his feet and chuckled dryly.

"This is why I love coming home for Christmas… right before you leave town," the young man retorted.

"Be nice dear, he's been studying abroad," the woman interjected calmly.

"Really, which broad? What's her name?" the man replied.

"Candice," the young man retorted with a smirk as his father pulled the Santa hat off him and dropped it on the sofa.

"Do me a favour? Try not to burn the house down before Monday," the man requested with an unamused scowl.

"Okay, so it's Monday. That is good to know. I will plan my toga party accordingly. Where you going?" the son answered as he walked over to his mother still playing on the piano.

"Your father's flying us to the Bahamas for a little getaway," his mother informed him.

"We might have to make a quick stop," the man interjected.

"At the pentagon. Right? Don't worry, you're gonna love the holiday menu at the commissary," the son mocked before walking away to lean against a marble pillar with a scowl.

"You know, they say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man someday. I'll get the bags," the father retorted sternly before walking out of the room.

"He does miss you when you are not here. And frankly, you're going to miss us. Because this is the last time we're all going to be together. You know what's about to happen. Say something. If you don't, you'll regret it," the woman advised as she stood up from the piano and walked over to her son. The man walked back into the room. The young man glanced at his mother before turning to his father.

"I love you Dad. And I know you did the best you could," the young man told his father and mother sincerely. His mother tenderly kissed him on the cheek before she left with her husband and the memory ground to a halt.

A young teenager with messy black hair wearing a stiff shirt and black dress slacks walked in the room to stand beside the young man left behind.

"Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing. Or BARF. That name wasn't my idea," the teenager announced with a smirk as the room pixelated and disappeared while the audience chuckled politely.

"My name is Hiro Hamada and I, like Tony Stark, have tragically lost loved ones. It's hard to handle. In fact, I fell into depression. A person's last memory of their loved one is precious but it can be a curse too if it wasn't a happy one. With this invention, we can alter those memories into something easier to handle," Hiro began and held up a pair of high-tech looking sunglasses.

"These glasses don't change what happened in the memory exactly, nor does it change what happened as a result of it. But by hijacking the hippocampus, it can let you change how things were left off. Instead of screaming and slamming the door, you can apologise and tell your loved one how much you care about them. That closure can change everything," Hiro resumed as he started to cross the stage, gesturing with his hands to the bare room and the glasses still in his hands.

"Unfortunately, it has a hefty price tag. 6.11 million dollars," Hiro added with a grimace.

"This project, this invention, was doomed to sit in a dusty corner as a rough sketch and an idea until Tony Stark got in contact with myself and my research and development team in San Fransyokyo. And the man himself is here today," Hiro admitted as he waved to the side of the stage and clapped as Tony Stark walked on stage. The man waved to the audience before pausing to shake hands with Hiro.

"Hiro Hamada. Give him and his team a hand for such an amazing invention!" Tony invited. Thunderous applause filled the auditorium and Hiro nervously took a bow at Tony's insistence.

"It's wonderful to be here in MIT. Actually, let's just have a little look at this sign over here," Tony began, waving to a sign beside the stage advertising the demonstration.

"So MIT's mission statement, say it with me. To generate, disseminate… and preserve knowledge. And of course, work with others… to bring it to bear the world's great challenges," Tony read with the audience, motioning to Hiro when he mentioned working together.

"Well, you guys are the others. And quiet as it's kept… the challenges facing you are the greatest mankind's ever known. Plus, most of you are broke," Tony continued with a shrug. The audience chuckled in response. Tony paused a moment before holding up his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Rather, you were. As of this moment… every student has been made an equal recipient of the inaugural September Foundation Grant. As in… all of your projects have just been approved and funded," Tony announced, glancing at a teleprompter above his head where green text scrolled down as he read. The audience broke out into cheers and applause.

"No strings. No taxes… just reframes the future! Starting now!" Tony resumed over the cheering. As the audience calmed, the teleprompter scrolled down to read "Now I would like to introduce the head of the foundation: Pepper Potts." Tony stared at the text sadly before swallowing thickly and flashing the audience a confident smile.

"Go break some eggs!" Tony concluded and crossed the stage. He clapped a hand on Hiro's shoulder and guided the teen off stage with him.

An MIT teacher scurried over to the pair hastily.

"Wow. Wow. That uh… that took my breath away. Oh, Tony! So generous. So much money! Out of curiosity… will any portion of that grant be made available to faculty? I know. "Ooh, gross," but hear me out. I have got this killer idea for a self-cooking hotdog. Basically, a chemical detonator embedded-" the teacher began.

"A detonator!? That's way too dangerous. No way that will get FDA approval. Besides, it would have to cook perfectly all the time. What if the hotdog isn't perfectly formed or is smaller than normal?" Hiro interrupted alarmed as his friends branched away from a refreshment table to join Tony and Hiro as the man led the way around the backstage area.

"Restroom this way, yeah?" Tony interjected before the teacher could respond to Hiro and pointed off to a door. The teacher nodded.

"Yeah, but my idea about the hotdog…" the teacher started before trailing off as the group walked away.

"Mr Stark, I am so sorry about the teleprompter. I didn't know Miss Potts had cancelled. They didn't have time to fix it," Tony's assistant explained worriedly as she rushed over to the millionaire's side, ignoring Hiro and his friends completely.

"It's fine. I'll be right back," Tony retorted, waving the woman away.

"We'll catch up later!" the teacher called hopefully as Tony, grabbed Hiro's arm and pulled the teen towards the door. The rest of Hiro's friends and research team followed dutifully as Tony led the way into a corridor.

"I still say we should have all been on the stage," Wasabi grumbled once they were effectively alone.

"First, the stage would have been too crowded and there wasn't enough to talk about for us all to be needed. Second, Hiro is the best spokesperson. Get over it," Go Go retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Hiro is amazing at all that talking stuff. But man, if you needed a sign twirler, I'm your man," Fred added with an easy-going grin.

"I think we should have had a colourful presentation above Hiro. He looked too small out there on his own," Honey Lemon commented. Hiro chuckled.

"I think it's better to let the invention speak for itself. Besides, we're not selling the invention, just showing it off. Tony, please say we're leaving now. I hate wearing this shirt," Hiro requested and tugged at the stiff collar of his dark blue shirt. Tony's assistant had insisted that Hiro wear a shirt for the presentation but he managed to talk her out of forcing him to wear a full suit and tie. He was an inventor, not a businessman.

"Sure. You don't need to go get Baymax right?" Tony agreed.

"He's outside. I made a communication device so he can be somewhere else but I can still call him to me if we need him," Hiro answered. Tony nodded distractedly as a lift came into view with a woman dressed in a pencil skirt and blazer came into view.

The group came to a stop beside the woman. She glanced over to the group.

"That was nice, what you did for those young people," she commented, looking pointedly at Tony.

"Ah, they deserve it. Plus, it helps ease my conscience," Tony replied with a shrug and weak smile.

"They say there's a correlation between generosity and guilt. But if you've got the money… break as many eggs as you like. Right?" the woman remarked coolly. Tony glanced at the woman with a half-smile. Fred tapped Hiro's shoulder.

"I don't like this. It feels like a trap," Fred whispered.

"This isn't one of your comics," Go Go hissed, overhearing the comment. Hiro frowned slightly before he noticed that the button to call for a lift hadn't been pressed. He gently brushed past Tony and pushed the button.

"Are you going up?" Hiro asked suspiciously. While Fred was a comic-book fanatic, he was good at reading people and situations, and so Hiro felt it was wise to listen Fred in this instance.

"I'm right where I want to be," the woman retorted calmly as she reached into her handbag. Tony's eyes widened slightly in alarm and he quickly grabbed her wrist before she could pull whatever it was out of her bag. The woman glared at him coldly and Tony released her hand hastily, realising what he just did.

"Okay, okay. Hey! Sorry, it's an occupational hazard," he apologised quickly.

"I work for the State Department. Human Resources. I know it's boring… but it enabled me to raise two sons. I'm very proud of what they grew up to be," the woman explained before pulling out a photograph and shoving it into Tony's chest.

"His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered him. In Sokovia. Not that it matters in the least to you," the woman informed the man before withdrawing her hand and pulling out a second photo which she shoved into Hiro's chest with enough force to cause the teen to stumble back a step.

"And his name was Marvin Spencer. He got an internship with Krei Tech Industries in San Fransyokyo. Because of your invention, he died," the woman added as deep-seated rage filled her eyes.

"You think you fight for us Stark. But you just fight for yourself. Who's going to avenge my sons? What invention will bring back my babies? They're dead. And it's your fault. Both of you," the woman snarled as her angry eyes glistened with unshed tears. The lift doors dinged as she turned on her heel and strode down the hall, leaving Tony clutching the photo of Charlie Spencer with a grim frown and Hiro gasping for breath as guilt crashed down on him while the photo of Marvin Spencer fluttered down to the ground, leaving a happy young man to stare blankly at the group of friends lost for words.

 **How will Hiro react to such an accusation? Will he quit inventing? Or will he step up and take responsibility to ensure it never happens again?**

 **What do you think?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been one week since the incident at Lagos, Nigeria. Hiro, Baymax, and the rest of Big Hero 6 were riding in a limousine on their way to the new Avengers Facility in Upstate New York. While the team, mostly Fred, were excited to hang out with one of the greatest super hero teams of all time, Hiro was still depressed at learning that their heroics actually killed someone. He now wished there was a way he could go back in time and undo the damage.

Baymax, snuggled between Hiro and Fred, noticed Hiro's sad face. "You seem depressed. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked.

"Nothing." Hiro replied, not wanting to talk. But, from the looks from the team, they were concerned. He let out a long sigh. "We made this team to help people. When I found out that one person died because of our actions, it made me question everything. I had no idea our heroics could do more harm than good. When I saw that kid's picture, it reminded me of Tadshi."

"It's OK dude." Fred said. "So what? We don't get to save everyone. We just pick ourselves up and move on. It's that simple."

"Uh, no it isn't." Go Go shot back. She then reached over and hugged Hiro. "You didn't know. It's not your fault."

Hiro smiled briefly before the limo stopped in front of the facility.

"We have arrived." Baymax said.

The team then stepped out of the limo and made their way inside. "No way. We are actually walking inside the house of the most famous super hero team in the world." Fred said happily. "I hope I can get a peak at Captain America's underpants."

"You need to get out more." Go Go said disgusted.

They then noticed Ron enter the kitchen. He noticed the team. "No way! Big Hero 6!" Ron exclaimed happily.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and saw them too. "Hey!" Rufus greeted.

"What's up Ron my man?" Fred asked, running up to him.

"It's all good Fred!" Ron said, fist bumping Fred.

"You know Ron?" Wasabi asked, shocked.

"You kidding me? We hooked up back during Comic Con 2014! He's the best hero ever!" Fred said.

"Correction, fourth best hero ever. Number three is Iron Man, two Captain America, and one my girlfriend Kim Possible." Ron explained.

Hiro's eyes went wide at mention of Kim's name. "Kim Possible? Is she here?" Hiro asked, excitedly.

"Aww..." Honey Lemon cooed. "You're so excited to meet your crush."

"What?" Hiro asked with incredulity in his voice. "I don't have a crush on her. Besides, she's already taken."

"You Photoshopped your face on all the posters of her to make it look like your next to her." Go Go said.

Hiro was red with embarrassment. "Yeah. But-"

"And you basically planned to be her second husband." Wasabi added.

"What happened to her first husband?" Ron asked.

"Nothing you can prove." Hiro said awkwardly. Ron and the rest of Big Hero 6, minus Baymax, all just laughed. "Where's Kim?"

"She's in the shower. Should be out soon." Ron said before walking to the rest of the team. "Wasabi! How's it going my spicy laser master?"

Ron then proceeded to fist bump with him, but Wasabi pulled out some hand sanitize. "Nothing personal." Wasabi said.

"OK." Ron said as he rubbed his hand with the sanitize.

Rufus then walked up to Baymax and looked up at him with a big smile. "Hi!" Rufus squeaked.

"Hello. I'm Baymax. Personal health care companion and member of Big Hero 6." Baymax said. He then picks up Rufus and tickles him under his chin.

Kim then stepped into the kitchen, wearing a purple top and green jeans, and saw Ron standing next to Big Hero 6. She smiled. "Hi. You must be Big Hero 6. Ron told me all about you guys." Kim said.

Honey Lemon and Go Go approached her. "We heard all about you too! You're amazing! The best female hero ever!" Honey Lemon said excitedly.

"You kick major ass." Go Go said simply. Kim gasped. "What?"

"Sorry. I'm not used to curse words." Kim said. She was taken aback at Honey Lemon's energy and Go Go's independence. "Wow. It's like my two of my best qualities have been cloned and they're standing in this room." She then noticed Hiro smiling shyly at her.

"He has a major crush on you." Go Go said. Kim giggled at that.

"I don't!" Hiro denied. "Listen, Kim, I know you're taken. Trust me, I'm fine with that." Kim then approached Hiro, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Hiro smiled widely as he savored the moment.

"OK Hiro. That's enough. You're enjoying it too much." Ron said sternly.

"Ron! Don't be mean!" Kim scolded. "Anyway, make yourselves at home." Kim then took Hiro's hand and walked with him.

"Don't be full on lip kissing her, or there will be consequences!" Ron said.

"So, you're in the hero business too? That's great to know. I was about your age when I started." Kim said. Hiro wanted to respond, but Marvin's death was still heavily on his mind. Kim noticed his troubled expression and became concerned. "Are you OK?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just that...I figured out that things didn't go so well with my first mission back home." Hiro said, sadly.

"You lost?" Kim asked.

"No. But, someone died." Hiro said.

Kim gave Hiro an understanding nod. "Yeah. That's what happened with me too." Kim said, sadly.

"Really?" Hiro asked.

"The bummer is, it was the first time it ever happened." Kim said.

Hiro tried to find the words to make Kim feel better, but couldn't. "Kim, you still kicked Crossbones butt!" Ron said, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

Kim smiled a little at her boyfriend. He always knew how to make her feel better. "So, is Captain America here?" Hiro asked.

In one of the living areas, Steve Rogers, out of his Captain America uniform, watched news about the disaster in Lagos. "Eleven Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria, last week. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos when the attack occurred."

The camera cut to the Wakandan king, T'Chaka, speaking at a podium. "Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil. Not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them. Victory at the expense of the innocent is no victory at all."

" _The Wakandan king went on to_..." Steve turns off the TV before he could hear anymore.

Then, Kim, Ron, Hiro, and Baymax entered. "Hey. You doing OK?" Kim asked.

"For the most part." Steve replied. He then noticed Hiro and smiled. "You must be Hiro, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Hiro said with a smile.

"Tony's told me all about you." Steve said.

"Hello, I'm Baymax." Bayamx greeted.

"I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said with a smile.

"How's Wanda doing?" Kim asked, concerned.

The group entered Wanda's room to see her watching the report on her own TV.

" _They are operating outside and above the international law. Because that's the reality, if we don't respond to acts like these. What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeri...?"_ Steve suddenly turns off Wanda's TV. Kim sits on Wanda's bed on her right side and puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's all my fault," Wanda said into the silence that followed.

"That's not true." Steve said.

"It's all of our faults." Kim said, trying to make her feel better.

"Turn the TV back on. They're being very specific." Wanda said.

"I should've grabbed that bomb," Steve said. He was the leader-it was his job. As Kim walked Hiro out of the room with Ron and Baymax staying, Steve sat down on the couch next to her. "Rumlow said 'Bucky' and...all of a sudden, I was a sixteen year old kid again in Brooklyn. People died. It's on me."

"It's on me and Kim too." Ron said.

She wasn't accepting it. They could tell. "It's on all of us." Wanda said.

Steve had to remind himself that she was new to the dangerous business to being a Avenger. He'd fought a lot of battles. She'd hadn't. "This job..." he said. "We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody, but if we can't find a way to live with that, next time...maybe nobody gets saved."

"Yeah, I mean..." Ron said, before Vision phased through the wall, surprising him. "Ahh! Vision! Could you warn people before you do that?"

"Oh sorry Mr. Stoppable." Vision apologized. The gem in his forehead gave him powers that none of them understood. Ultron might have tried to destroy humanity, but instead he created a new Avenger, and maybe the most powerful of them all. Those vast powers made a strange contrast with the way he dressed, like a middle school history teacher. He liked V-neck sweaters.

Wanda looked up. There was a connection between them. Steve could clearly see that. "Vis, we talked about this."

"Yes," Vision acknowledged. "But the door was open, so I assumed..." He paused when he noticed Baymax. "Hello."

"Hello. I'm Baymax. Personal health care companion to Big Hero 6." Baymax introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Vision said, shaking Baymax's hand before turning to Steve. "Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving."

"Thank you. Please go get Kim and Hiro and I'll be right down." Steve said.

"I'll...use the door," Vision said, catching himself before he phased out through the wall again. He was still learning how his powers could make people feel a little uncomfortable.

"Allow me." Baymax said, opening the door for Vision.

"Thank you, Baymax," Vision said before facing Steve one last time. "Oh, and apparently, Mr. Stark has brought a guest."

"You know who it is?" Steve asked.

Vision paused at the door. "The Secretary of State."

Kim and Hiro were in one of the guest rooms, still thinking about what happened because of their heroics and Hiro worked up the courage to ask a question that had been bugging him.

"What's up Hiro?" Kim asked trying to keep her voice calm and friendly but she much preferred to stay with Ron and Wanda after what had happened.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question? Please. I know you were in Nigeria and things are stressful right now," Hiro began to ramble. Kim held up a hand impatiently.

"What do you want to ask me Hiro?" Kim interrupted. Hiro snapped his mouth shut and nodded quickly.

"I wanted to ask you… well I kinda noticed that you're really protective of Ron and um er p-paranoid?" Hiro began carefully and winced anxiously. Kim scowled.

"Look, you're a kid. You wouldn't understand how it feels to mess up so bad that you endanger lives. I get it you're upset because of you're mission hurt someone but your actions didn't directly affect anyone. And now, because of Nigeria, my actions, along with the others', has caused deaths. I remember being like you Hiro. Feeling invincible. Confident. When being a hero felt fun and worthwhile. Now… it's a massive responsibility. If I quit, then I'm ignoring everyone who needs me. If I fail, then it's my fault. If I save the day, it's gotten to the point that it's expected," Kim retorted haughtily. She almost felt jealous of Hiro's naivety.

Hiro blinked before his bewildered expression faded into anger.

"You think I've always had it easy!? I watched my brother run into a building on fire right before it exploded. I started being a hero to find the guy that I thought killed my brother and sent a homicidal robot after him, a robot my brother made to help people, not hurt. I watched that same robot, the last thing I had of my brother, sacrifice himself to save me and a woman. I may be young Kim, but that doesn't mean that I can't understand what you're going through," Hiro growled angrily. Kim's eyes widened in alarm. She couldn't imagine ever losing one of her brothers.

"I… I didn't know. I'm sorry Hiro," Kim gasped. Hiro pursed his lips grumpily and nodded stiffly. Kim sighed before dropping to sit on the bed.

"Alright. When S.H.I.E.L.D. got shut down by Cap and Natasha, the bad guys didn't suddenly disappear. That's what happened. Global Justice needed recruits. ASAP. So, they started employing people. They had to cut corners and fast forward the recruitment process. Some bad guys slipped through the cracks," Kim began sadly.

Hiro's anger faded as he sank into a seat beside Kim, listening attentively. Kim paused a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Brock Rumlow was in Middleton. At least according to Global Justice anyway. They got in contact with me and sent one of their newbies. They figured that I had proven myself enough for the organization to trust me with a mission alone but they had to officially send one of their people since I'm not a GJ agent. So they decided to send a newbie to me. That way I could show them the ropes while following that lead. Ron… didn't like the newbie, Maurice he said his name was. I just figured that Ron was being silly. He can be like that sometimes. I mean he's been right but he's also been so wrong. I was wrong this time though. Because I didn't listen to Ron… because I trusted the fact that Maurice was GJ. Well, Maurice sent me on a wild goose chase while he went after Rumlow. Not to catch him. No. He wanted to touch base with the guy as a spy. Ron followed Maurice and he nearly got killed. Rumlow got away but I managed to nab Maurice. He's in GJ custody now," Kim recalled, her green eyes glazing with the memory. Hiro nibbled his lip nervously.

"Being betrayed like that… it was the last straw. I've been tricked before but it never really registered that well there could be dire consequences. Before the bad guy was always after me. We always still won. No one got hurt more than a couple of bruises. But this time, we didn't catch the guy, Ron ended up with a concussion and sprained wrist and he was lucky, really lucky. So… yeah, maybe I'm paranoid. But I have good reason to be. Being careful and cautious is better than regretting it the next day. I'm sorry I was a bit short with you though," Kim concluded.

Hiro licked his lips worriedly. He was speechless. What could he say to something like that? Thankfully, he was spared the trouble when Vision walked through the wall into the room. Vision paused before inclining his head to them.

"Apologies, I was just leaving Wanda's room. Steve sent me here to inform you two about Tony and the Secretary of State. They'd like to organise a meeting with all concerned downstairs now," Vision announced. Kim nodded, pushing down her emotions and plastering on a confident, calm face.

"Thanks Vision. Hiro and I can find the rest of his team." Kim replied with a smile. Hiro glanced between Vision and Kim before standing with Kim and they walked out of the room together to find the others.

"Kim," Hiro called softly, tapping Kim's arm lightly once they had walked down the hall a little. Kim stopped and turned to the younger teen.

"Thanks for telling me all that stuff. I'm sorry you went through that but I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Can we agree to be friends at least?" Hiro muttered carefully. Kim surveyed Hiro as he watched her hopefully. Kim chewed her lip lightly before giving him a curt nod.

"Alright. But if you do cross me or hurt Ron, I won't hold back. We better find your teammates for that meeting," Kim decided and she continued down the hall.

Team Possible, Big Hero 6, and the current active Avengers-James Rhode, Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, and Natasha Romanoff-sat at a long conference table Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross paced while he decided how to handle a difficult conversation.

Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross is a former Lieutenant General of the United States Army. During his career, he was put in charge of the military project called the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, aiming to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. However, the experiment led to an accident which transformed the scientist and fellow Avenger Bruce Banner into the Incredible Hulk. After a long hunt, Banner was captured, only for Ross' subordinate officer Emil Blonsky to transform into the monstrous Abomination which forced Ross to accept Hulk as an ally and allow him to escape after the battle in Harlem, New York back in 2011. Now, Ross has left the Army five years after the Duel of Harlem and is now serving as the United States Secretary of State.

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack," The secretary said. He liked to frame his policy decisions with stories to put people at ease, especially when he expected people to resist the decision. "I dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out, it was the best round of my life, because after thirteen hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something forty years in the army never taught me: perspective."

Ron, Fred, and Rufus weren't really paying attention, playing a game of paper football.

Ross then decided to get right to his point. "The world owes heroes like the Avengers, Team Possible, and Big Hero 6 an unpayable debt. You've all fought for us. Protected us. Risked your lives. But while a great many people see all of you as heroes, there are some...that prefer the word _vigilantes._ "

"And what word would use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked.

"How about _dangerous?_ " Ross shot back. "What would you a group of US based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

Ron stopped in his tracks and started to let the message really sink in. "Are you saying that we make things worse?" Ron asked.

Ross basically nodded as he activated a projector showing a world map before showing specific locations. Clips of the teams most violent and desperate battles started to play. "New York." Ross showed the Avengers footage taken during the Battle of New York back in 2012. It showed Iron Man being pursued by the Chitauri Leviathan, people screaming and running for their lives, the Hulk jumping on the side of buildings before debris hits the camera. The projector also showed that the battle had 74 casualties.

"San Fransokyo." Ross showed footage of Big Hero 6 battle with Professor Callaghan, who planned to use Hiro's microbots to kill Alistair Krei. The footage showed the microbots falling from the sky, injuring people as students were running away for their lives. It also showed the destruction of a city block as people get crushed. The projector showed that battle had 28 casualties.

"Washington D.C." The projector then showed footage of the Battle at the Triskelion back in 2014, which Steve, Natasha, Sam, and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Maria Hill and former S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury participated in. The footage showed the three Project Insight HYDRA operated Helicarriers firing at each other at the sky while people were running for their lives. It also showed the destruction and an Project Insight Helicarrier crashing down into the Potomac River as people gets washed away. The projector showed that the battle had 23 casualties.

"Middleton." The projector then showed the Battle of Lil Diablo's, which Kim and Ron fought Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Eric, the Sythodrone. The footage showed that after Kim kicked Shego into the electric pole that activated the Diablo's, it crashed onto a few people into the street below. The projector showed that the battle had at least 30 casualties.

"Sokovia." The projector then showed footage of the Battle of Sokovia, during the devastating Ultron Offensive from the previous year. The footage showed people running for their lives, the Sokovian capital Novi Grad rising into the sky, and a building collapsing and crushing an apartment building. The projector showed that the Battle of Sokovia had 177 casualties.

"Lagos." The projector finally showed footage of last months battle, after Wanda had inadvertently sent the bomb activated by Rumlow into the building that was occupied by civilians. The projector shows that the battle had 24 casualties.

"Okay. That's enough." Steve said, as he couldn't take seeing the aftermath results. The Lagos footage hit Kim and Wanda especially hard.

"For the past four years, you all operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." Ross said, grabbing a document and placing it on the table. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by one hundred and seventeen countries, it states that all enhanced individuals and groups like the Avengers and Team Possible will no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of an United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

"The Avengers, Team Possible, and Big Hero 6 were all formed to make the world a safer place," Steve said. "I feel we've all done that." He was trying to be respectful of the chain of command, but he also needed to be heard.

"He's right." Kim said, gaining everyone's attention. "I think this is a mistake."

"Tell me, Possible," Ross said. "does anyone know where Thor and Banner are?"

The last time the Avengers seen Thor, he had returned to his homeworld of Asgard shortly after the Battle of Sokovia to try and find clues to upcoming events. As for Bruce Banner, the Avengers haven't heard from him since the Battle of Sokovia.

"If I misplaced a couple of thirty megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works." Looking around the room, Ross could see hostility and resistance in the heroes faces. He decided to give them more context. "Believe me, this is the middle ground."

"So, there are contingencies." Hiro said, speaking for the first time since they all sat down. And he didn't look too happy.

"Three days from now the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords." Ross gave them one last sweeping glance, making sure they understood the nature of the situation. "So talk it over."

Kim asked the question they were all thinking. "And if we all come to a decision you don't like?"

Ross had clearly prepared for that. "Then you all retire." he said without hesitation.

As Ross left, everyone in the room fell silent. Until Fred fell backwards in his chair, shocked that he might not be a superhero ever again. "That's a new one," Go Go said.

 **So Hiro's finding the knowledge of Marvin's death difficult to cope with and Kim's finding Nigeria's tragedy hard too.**

 **Will Hiro or Kim sign the accords? Will their teams agree with their stances?**

 **This chapter was a joint effort between myself and brycewade1013. So let us know what you think. We'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Drakken sniggered happily to himself yet again as he flicked excitedly through the little red book Shego stole for him just last night. He didn't even care that he didn't understand a word of Russian. He would find a way to translate it later. Right now though, he was revelling in his victory. And it felt good. Since he helped Kim Possible save the world from Warmonger and her alien people, things had been a lot different. He and Shego had started a relationship together. They had plenty of hiccups and arguments, especially when Drakken forgot they were partners, not super villain and sidekick. But Drakken truly did care about Shego and she cared about him. If someone had told Drakken all those years ago when he interviewed Shego for the position of sidekick that he would learn to care for her, maybe even love her, he would have laughed in their face and maybe rob them blind too. Drakken shook his head out of those fond memories, choosing to ignore the memory that Shego had been the only person to apply for the job. Apparently people preferred to either be henchmen or go solo for themselves. Who knew?

Shego was with Mrs Lipsky. The woman was visiting her son, uninvited once again, and Shego had offered to distract his mother with the promise of baking cookies together.. While Shego didn't actually enjoy baking, she wasn't a bad cook. Honestly Drakken couldn't wait for the sweet treats to be ready for him. It almost felt like it was his birthday. A successful heist without Kim Possible, his mother and girlfriend making him cookies and his new lair, while a lot smaller than previous places, was roomy and fully paid for as of today after Shego robbed some obscure bank abroad last week, and even better, he was finally getting some control over his new plant abilities. He could control when the flower around his neck appeared to some degree and he had a lot better control over his vines. He was wondering if he should finish that serum to get rid of the powers after all. This was just his day.

However speaking of Kim Possible. After the whole alien invasion thing, he and Kim had parted on better terms. And he had learned of the bonding Shego and Kim had when Shego was accidently turned good. With those things in mind, the couple had decided to stop directly attacking Kim. Although, if Kim came to interfere with their schemes, then all bets were off and they would fight just like the old days, with maybe a few genuine niceties thrown into the banter. So when Drakken and Shego saw the fire in Nigeria and the backlash aimed at the Avengers and to some extent Kim and Ron, they felt bad for the teen hero. Shego actually felt sorry for Wanda too, having had similar accidents with her powers when she was growing up and learning to control them. However, with Drakken and Shego's reputations, they decided not to reach out to the heroes. The last thing Kim needed right now was two of her arch enemies extending a friendly hand while the world questioned her actions as a hero.

Drakken scanned a diagram of a containment pod of some kind interestedly. He knew what this book was, thanks to Natasha Rominoff, or Black Widow, releasing all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files onto the internet. Yes, it was heavily encrypted but Shego managed to steal a programme a few years ago that could decode most encryptions, and to Drakken's joy and mild astonishment, it worked on the documents Black Widow released into the public domain. This little red and worn book was a manual to control Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The brainwashed American soldier from World War two who worked for HYDRA. However, very few others knew that Bucky was just the first Winter Soldier HYDRA made. They made others that were even more successful and were still on ice somewhere in Russia. However the red book didn't say where, much to Drakken's ire and Shego couldn't force the HYDRA agent who had it to talk. So, Drakken had one option if he wanted the ultimate henchmen. He had to find and force Bucky to tell him the location. But there was a problem, no one knew where Bucky was. Up to and including Captain America, Steve Rogers. Drakken was still figuring out that part, but he'd need the book when he did find the man anyway, so he might as well read through it and understand what he could before proceeding.

"Hey Dr. D." Shego said, entering the lair.

"Hey Shego. How's mother doing?" Drakken asked.

"Fine. She's taking a nap while the cookies bake." Shego said with an amused smile. "Have to say, your mother is sure growing on me."

"Speaking of which, are you two making my favorite apple snickerdoodles?" Drakken asked like an excited little kid.

"Uh, yes." Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"YAY! I always love it when mother bake those for me!" Drakken said with joy. Shego loved her boyfriend and boss, but he could be a handful sometimes.

"Okay. How's the HYDRA book coming along?" Shego asked.

"I'm making progress. As soon as I find that Barnes fellow, and get him to reveal the location of the others, I will have the perfect henchmen that will bring the world to its feet!" Drakken said with an evil grin. He then did his traditional evil laugh. Shego faked coughed to get his attention. "What?"

"Look, I don't mean to question your intentions, but why the evil laugh?" Shego asked.

"It's tradition." Drakken said with a smile.

"I don't know. It seems like an outdated cliché." Shego said.

Drakken frowned at that. "I think it's a good cliché."

Suddenly there was a screech of wheels and a loud crash. Drakken gasped in alarm and dropped the book he was holding in surprise.

"What was that?" Shego asked, her hands glowing in alarm.

"I'll be right back." Drakken said as he kicked the book under the desk. "Don't alert mother." He ran to the door and wrenched it open to see a sedan car had hit his hovercraft. It was a bad crash with the side caved in and broken bits of hovercraft all over the place. "My hovercraft!" A man kicked open his door and swore. He spun on his heel.

"I am so sorry! A cat ran out in front of me and I lost control," the man called to Drakken who was standing in his doorway, gaping in horror at his hovercraft. The car had inadvertently hit the side of the hovercraft that held the machinery for the flight mechanics. It could take weeks or even months to fix, if it was even possible to fix. Drakken might have to rebuild the entire vehicle from scratch which would take years, especially with his cousin Motor Ed in prison for the foreseeable future.

The man hesitated by the crash before patting his pockets and groaning loudly.

"I forgot my phone at home. Can I use your phone? We can swap insurances while I wait for someone to come out," the man suggested as he walked along the overgrown path in the unkempt lawn in front of Drakken's secluded lair. Drakken finally recovered himself and his horror was replaced with righteous anger.

"Insurance!? I don't have insurance because I made that hovercraft myself! And I won't give you a cent since you crashed your car into it. You can stay out there all night. Serves you right!" Drakken snarled. The man had the decency to look shamefully apologetic as he walked right up to Drakken who was still standing in his doorway.

"I'd like to make it up to you. I'm truly sorry. I'll pay for the repairs or equipment you need. I'll even hire a mechanic to help you fix your, what was it? Hovercraft?" the man offered as he reached behind himself. Drakken waivered in his anger. He was tempted to accept such a kind offer. After all, this man was offering to help Drakken which would severely reduce the time it would take for Drakken to repair his hovercraft. Any other time Drakken's pride would have won out and he would have refused outright. But… he wanted to get those Winter Soldiers no one knew about. And for that, he'd need transport. True, he could use his other flying devices, rent out something or have Shego steal a vehicle suitable. But he did have a special affection for his hovercraft.

"How much are you willing to pay? Because it's not gonna be cheap. It'll be hundreds. No. Thousands! To source those parts and repair that hovercraft," Drakken inquired shrewdly. The man smirked.

"Don't worry. You won't need to worry about funds," the man assured sinisterly as he shoved Drakken back into his lair and pulled out a gun. Drakken opened his mouth to shout his displeasure before he noticed the gun pointed squarely at his head. Drakken let out a shaky laugh.

"The phone is right over there. Go ahead and use it all you like," Drakken stammered nervously as he gestured vaguely towards the phone in his lair. The man glanced at the phone before he quickly and deftly aimed his gun at it and fired, destroying both the phone and any chance of calling for help Drakken had as he rarely carried a mobile communication device while in his lair.

"Now, you have something I want. I can either take it forcefully or you can give it to me," the man growled dangerously, moving the gun back to aim at Drakken's forehead.

Shego's head snapped towards the main room of the lair at the sound of a gunshot. Her eyes widened in concern as she turned back to Drakken's mother who had gotten up from her nap to get a drink of water and to check on the cookies.

"What's wrong deary?" the woman inquired worriedly.

"I think Dr D is in trouble. Stay here," Shego muttered as she gently set down the bowl of cookie batter that she had managed not to drop on the side. She edged towards the kitchen doorway with her ears and eyes peeled for any sign of danger.

"What do you want?" she heard Drakken's nervous voice ask.

"A woman stole a little red book last night. She's known to be your sidekick. I want what she stole," a man Shego didn't know answered firmly. Shego bit her lip worriedly as she scurried back to Mrs Lipsky in the kitchen.

"Someone's broken in here and is threatening Drew. I want you to wait in here for ten minutes and no matter what you hear, not leave this room until the end of those ten minutes. Understand?" Shego instructed quietly. She didn't have much to go on for facing the intruder so she had to maintain the element of surprise for as long as possible. Mrs Lipsky frowned with concern.

"Shouldn't we be calling the authorities?" Mrs Lipsky retorted worriedly. Shego shook her head.

"I can handle it. But it might get loud, scary and messy. I don't want to worry about you if a fight starts, which is likely. So please, stay hidden here," Shego replied.

It was a bad idea to involve the police in this situation because, while Drakken and Shego had been pardoned from their impressively long list of crimes, this situation had arisen because of Shego stealing that red book. And Shego had tried to question the HYRDA general to learn more about those Winter Soldiers. She didn't kill the guy. She wasn't a killer and she had no intention of that changing. She'd happily leave someone for dead and save herself, but holding a gun and shooting someone point blank didn't sit well with her. It was part of her contract with Drakken that she not be required to handle weapons with deadly force. People rarely realised that she preferred to hold a hostage while Drakken pointed the dangerous weapons. Although, Shego wasn't sure if Drakken ever would pull that trigger if he knew it would kill. But when they weren't entirely innocent of any wrong-doing, it was best to avoid the possibility of getting arrested simply to call for help.

Shego waited long enough to see Mrs Lipsky nod her agreement before she darted silently out of the kitchen and towards the ventilation shafts. The entrance to the shafts was internal. Shego had intended it to be a security measure by preventing people like Kim sneaking into the building through them. But this would do just as well. Shego's hands burst into green fire and she quietly slashed the grate and crawled inside. She took a moment to get her bearings before she traversed the shafts which spread throughout the complex in a vast and confusing network. It took a couple of minutes but she found a dark grate in the main room that she could sneak through in order to catch the intruder off guard.

She gritted her teeth as the grate squeaked softly before she dropped down to the ground below. She scurried under a table and jerked her hand away when she touched something unexpected. She glanced across the room to see an unassuming man with slicked back hair holding a handgun to Drakken's head.

"Let me ask again. Because I know you're lying. Where is the book?" the man growled with frustration.

"I honestly don't know! I just had it but I lost it when you crashed into my hovercraft. I can't remember what I did with it," Drakken explained fearfully as he franticly patted his pockets and chest, even though he didn't have pockets there. Shego nibbled her lip worriedly. The intruder was far too close to Drakken for Shego to feel comfortable with rushing him and wrestling the gun away. But she had to act fast or the intruder would fire and just look for the book himself. Shego glanced down at her hand and recalled the thing she touched. Carefully, she lit one finger on fire to give herself a tiny bit of light. She looked down and grinned with relief. The little red book. Drakken must have dropped it when the crash happened.

She grabbed it and made her way to better cover as a plan clicked together in her mind. She didn't know why the intruder wanted those Winter Soldiers but she didn't like. This man was obviously desperate enough for them to kill. Desperate and weapons never ended well. Shego could only think for a few reasons why someone would be that desperate. The first would be that he needed that power behind him to do something he wasn't meant to. Or that he needed that protection for some reason. That could be because he's in danger from some really big bad guys. Which somehow didn't seem right. If this man was in danger, then it didn't make sense for him to go around threatening and attacking people when he could try to get in contact with a hero. There were enough of them around from the Avengers, Kim Possible, that ghost kid, Team Go and many more . A hero wasn't going to turn away someone in need. It was like a rule. So that meant that the man might need the protection because he had already done something bad and knew that all those heroes could go after him.

As she ducked out of sight with the book, Shego sighed softly. She wasn't a hero, but she used to be. She had spent enough time around supervillains to know the difference between desperate and dangerous. This man threatening Drakken, he was both. A very bad combination. She couldn't just stand by.

"This is gonna wreck my rep," Shego grumbled to herself as she crept around the room to appear like she came from another room, making sure to dismiss the entrance towards the kitchen. Once she was happy with her entrance location, she stepped out into view. She flipped open the book and plastered on a curious face. She walked casually into the room as she absently scanned the Russian writing and flipped pages. She counted nervously in her head as she waited for someone to notice her.

"Shego!" Drakken shouted with fearful hope. Shego frowned and looked up, hoping with all her might that she made a good enough actress to fool the intruder.

"Oh, I didn't know you were busy. I'll go," Shego retorted and turned to leave.

"Wait!" both men exclaimed, Drakken with terror, the intruder with authority. As Shego predicted, the man had turned the gun on to her and away from Drakken. All this man wanted was the red book currently in Shego's hands. She raised an impatient eyebrow.

"Give that to me," the man ordered.

"Why should I? I stole this fair and square. Drakken employs me. You're a nobody," Shego retorted disinterestedly.

"Give it to me or I fire," the man threatened, turned the gun back to Drakken again. Drakken whimpered pathetically as his gaze flicked between the man and Shego.

"Go ahead, but he'll probably survive and it'll be traced back to you. Either way, you don't win," Shego commented. The man scowled suspiciously.

"I thought you two were a couple?" the man pointed out with confusion.

"That? All one way. Drakken's had the hots for me since he employed me. But why would I be interested in a loser that can't beat a teenager?" Shego lied, keeping her eyes away from Drakken's horror struck face.

"How would you kill him then?" the man inquired curiously.

"Drowning. Depending on how you do it, that can be chalked up to an accident. And as long as some goodie-two-shoes doesn't turn up, then they're not gonna survive," Shego answered, mentally checking how many minute had passed since she left Mrs Lipsky.

"Why help me?" the man wondered.

"The pay sucks. I bet you can make a better offer. And Drakken never does anything big or fun anymore," Shego retorted.

"Fair enough. What would it take for you to give me that book?" the man reasoned, seeing exactly what Shego wanted him to see. The man saw a dissatisfied employee that was happy to barter, not an obstacle he had to eradicate.

"A piece of the action and five hundred dollars a day, thousand for a job. That gets you a bodyguard and a master thief," Shego offered. The man nodded thoughtfully.

"Done. My first job for you. Eliminate witnesses and give me that book," the man instructed.

"I want some kind of security first. Do you have the cash for my services?" Shego interjected. The man rolled his eyes.

"What it is with you Americans and seeing the cash up front," the man grumbled to himself as he pulled out his wallet which contained a wad of hundred dollar bills. Shego nodded as she snapped the red book shut and handed it to the intruder before grabbed Drakken's arm forcefully.

Drakken was dumbstruck by Shego's apparent double-cross. Shego wished she could give him a sign that she hadn't turned on him but anything she did could tip off the guy what she was doing. She shoved Drakken across the main room of the lair to an aquarium that came with the place. She forced Drakken to scale the steps and then shoved his head down before he could speak. She felt her heart breaking and her hands shaking as Drakken thrashed wildly for air as she held him under the water. She hoped with every fibre of her being that she had counted the minutes correctly. That her plan would work. That Mrs Lipsky could save her son. Once Drakken stilled, Shego swallowed thickly before pushed Drakken over the steps and onto a pile of soft furnishing that they were still in the process of putting in the lair. Shego used the time to walk down the steps back to the man to compose herself.

"Let's go then. I'll need transport since I wrecked my car," the man commented, gesturing for Shego to head through the door first.

"Sure, there's a car around back. You never told me your name. Mine's Shego," Shego replied, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Helmut Zemo," the man answered as he pulled the door shut behind him.

Kim read the Accords over Steve's shoulder with a slight scowl while the others squabbled among themselves.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honour, which is one more than you have," James Rhodes pointed out.

"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam Wilson retorted.

"A 117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, "No, that's cool. We got it,"," James argued.

"How long are you going to play both sides?" Sam exclaimed.

"It's not a bad idea to try to be diplomatic about this," Wasabi commented. Sam and James glared at Wasabi causing the young man to shrink in on himself.

"I have an equation," Vision interjected.

"Oh, this will clear it up," Sam remarked sarcastically.

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as the Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate," Vision explained.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve couldn't help but interject.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict… breeds catastrophe. Oversight… Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand," Vision resumed calmly.

"Boom," James said to Sam with a wide hand gesture.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Ron questioned with confusion.

"He's saying that because there's so many heroes that criminals are becoming strong enough to face us," Go Go clarified as she chewed her gum disinterestedly.

Kim flicked her gaze to Wanda who was silent in her seat. She had been since Secretary Ross left. Natasha turned to Tony who was laying on a couch with his face covered.

"Tony. You are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal," she remarked, causing Tony to remove his hand over his eyes.

"It's because he's already made up his mind," Steve realised.

"Boy, you know me so well," Tony groaned as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache," Tony corrected, causing Hiro and some of his friends to frown in concern. Tony walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a mug.

"That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" Tony reprimanded with a scowl.

Tony pulls out his phone and with a couple of taps a hologram is projected above it, showing the image of a smiling young man before propping it in the fruit bowl beside him. Feigning surprise, Tony looked down before turning back to the others.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia," Tony explained. The others looked upset. Hiro swallowed thickly as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and his friends turned to him with concern shining in their eyes, knowing exactly what that page was.

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass," Tony concluded as he popped a pill in his mouth and a gulp of coffee.

"There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes. I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys," Tony decided.

"I agree. If we are put under the United Nations at least we'll have back up to help us. They can clear the area for us. Offer protection for our loved ones while we're busy," Hiro commented, pushing the folded page back in his pocket safely without opening it. Steve frowned, moving his gaze away from Hiro and back to Tony.

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up," Steve argued.

"Who said we're giving up?" Tony asked.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames," Steve corrected, gesturing to the thick book that held the Sokovia Accords.

"I'm sorry. Steve. That-that is dangerously arrogant. This is the _United Nations_ we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D, it's not HYDRA," James interjected.

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change," Steve pointed out. Kim nodded in agreement silently.

"That's _good_. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing," Tony reminded everyone.

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own," Steve reasoned.

"I agree. Team Impossible once stopped me getting rides all around the world. I couldn't save people who were depending on me. Also, how can we be sure that the United Nations won't start looking for money to cover costs to use our services, repair damages we may not necessarily be responsible for. We don't do this for money. We do this for the greater good and to help people. We aren't perfect. We make mistakes but we get the job done," Kim agreed confidently. Steve hummed thoughtfully and nodded to the red head.

"Well said," he praised. Kim blushed slightly and smiled her gratitude.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done _to_ us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty," Tony retorted.

"You're saying they'll come for me," Wanda realised grimly.

"We would protect you," Vision assured.

"But what if you can't," Fred interjected. Vision, Tony and Natasha scowled at the younger man.

"Fred," Go Go hissed.

"What? I'm just saying if the United Nations say that they have to arrest Wanda, then they mightn't be able to protect her," Fred clarified with a shrug.

"But we will," Tony growled protectively.

"Even if it means going against the United Nations?" Wanda pressed.

"I won't let it get to that point," Tony vowed.

"That's not a realistic promise Tony," Natasha muttered.

"Even if it means becoming an outlaw myself, I will protect you Wanda," Steve promised. Wanda gave him a weak smile.

Natasha glanced between Steve and Tony. She pursed her lips in thought before making her decision.

"Maybe Tony's right," Natasha interjected before more arguing could start. Tony turned to the ex-assassin with surprise.

"If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off-" Natasha began reasonably.

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam interrupted with astonishment.

"I'm just... I'm reading the terrain. We have made… some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back," Natasha reasoned carefully.

"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" Tony remarked.

"Oh, I want to take it back now," Natasha retorted.

"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed – I win," Tony concluded.

Steve's phone buzzed softly and he pulled it out of his pocket, reading the text message, "she's gone. In her sleep".

"I have to go," Steve informed the room before quickly exiting the room, dropping the Accords on the coffee table. Fred and Ron watched the man leave before turning back to the rest of the room.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Maybe we should go after him," Fred added worriedly.

"I'll go," Sam volunteered before leaving the room.

"What do you think will happen?" Honey Lemon mumbled worriedly, sweeping her gaze around the room. Kim sighed softly as she leant back in her seat.

"I think that this isn't the end of the argument and this is going to tear us apart," Kim predicted softly.

 **Will Shego's plan work? Does Zemo believe her?**

 **How will Kim and Hiro cope with what's to come?**

 **Let us know what you guys think about the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

In London, England, Steve and Sam were at a church attending the funeral for Margaret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter. She was one of the most prominent agents of the Strategic Scientific Reserve during and after the World War Two. Along with Tony Stark's father, Howard Stark, Harry Fenton, grandfather to the famous Daniel Fenton, better known now as Danny Phantom, and US Army Colonel Chester Philips, Peggy was one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Acting as one of the pallbearers, Steve carries the coffin, an English flag draped over the top, down the aisle towards the marble alter as a choir sang. He swallows hard around the lump caught in his throat and blinks hard to hold back the tears. Captain America doesn't cry. He stays proud and firm at all times, regardless if he had fallen in love with Peggy back in the 1940s after he was transformed into the Super Soldier he is today. As he walks, he can't help but cast his mind back over the last few years since he was defrosted. He had been overjoyed to learn that Peggy was still alive and he had spent many pleasant hours with the woman. But now those times were over. There was no one left from his childhood, apart from Bucky but he didn't really remember Steve and in hiding. Steve's gaze waivers from the alter ahead for a moment to see a teenaged boy sitting on the edge of a pew wearing a dark suit beside a large man blubbering while his wife and presumably his daughter scowled at him. "Jack, you're making a scene," his wife hissed with an American accent. Once he had placed the coffin on the alter, he returns to his seat beside Sam at the front solemnly.

"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words." the priest said.

Current CIA agent and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Sharon Carter comes up to give a eulogy. Sam recognized her and pats Steve. Steve looks up and seems surprised. Steve knows her as Agent 13. He didn't know that she was Peggy's niece. Sharon looks at Steve before facing the parishioners.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of S.H.I.E.L.D., but I knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to, which is why I never told anyone we were related." Sharon said looking at Steve at her last sentence. "I ask her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. She said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say 'No, you move'."

Hours later, the funeral was over and the church was almost empty. The only person remaining was Steve, who was standing in the aisle. Steve noticed Natasha approaching him.

"When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone. Then I found out she was alive. I was just lucky to have her." Steve said while looking at the picture of Peggy.

"She had you back, too." Natasha said.

"Who else signed?" Steve asked, distracting himself with the update on who signed the Accords.

"Tony, Rhodey, Vision, and Big Hero 6." Natasha replied.

"Clint?" Steve asked referring to Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye.

"Says he's retired." Natasha replied.

"Kim and Ron?"

"Took a deal with Global Justice, giving them total immunity from the Accords. They get to keep their jobs and not worry about any government interfering."

"Wanda? " Steve asked.

"TBD." Natasha replied. "I'm off to Vienna with Big Hero 6 tomorrow for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet." Natasha said and Steve just sighed. "Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together."

"What are we giving up to do it?" Steve asked which Natasha sighed. "I'm sorry, Nat. I can't sign it."

"I know." Natasha said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I didn't want you to be alone." Natasha said. She and Steve then hugged each other, not knowing that the next day, everything would change.

* * *

The next day, back in Middleton, Kim was at work at Club Banana, talking to her friend Monique about the Accords, and how Global Justice helped her and Ron. "Girl, you serious?" Monique asked.

"That's right. Thanks to Dr. Director Betty, Ross and his accords can't touch me and Ron. No ands ifs or buts about it." Kim said with a sly smile.

"That's my girl!" Monique said, high fiving Kim. "Way to stick it to the man, Kim!"

"Don't I know it." Kim said, laughing before frowning. "I just wished Hiro and his team would have taken the same path." Then, Kim's watched beeped. "Well, my shift's over. Gonna meet Ron at Beuno Nacho for lunch. I'll call you tomorrow."

"OK. Catch ya later." Monique said as Kim left the store.

* * *

At the UN's Vienna International Center at Vienna, Austria, world leaders from the 117 countries that have approved the Sokovia Accords have come to ratify the Accords. Among those in attendance at the ceremony is the Crown Prince of Wakanda, T'Challa. T'Challa was looking out the window when he heard a girl calling for a familiar name.

"Hey Hiro," Go Go said. "You nervous?"

"Sort of." Hiro shrugged.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're doing the right thing." Go Go said, adjusting the neck of his shirt.

"Thanks." Hiro said. They were wearing formal wear instead of their causal clothes.

Go Go walked away and T'Challa approached Hiro.

"I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight." T'Challa said in a Wakandan accent.

"Well, it's just that I'm not a people person much." Hiro said. "Well that's not exactly true. I like people. But since I have autism, my brain works differently to other people."

"I completely understand. I have heard so much about you and your team. I'm just glad you're here." T'Challa said.

"You mind if I ask you something: Do you really approve all this?" Hiro asked.

"The Accords, yes. The politics, not really. Two people in a room can get a lot more done than a hundred." T'Challa said.

"Unless you need to move a piano." King T'Chaka said approaching the two with a smile.

"Utata." ("Father.") T'Challa greeted in his native language,

King T'Chaka then turned his attention to Hiro.

"Hello young Hiro." T'Chaka greeted.

"Your highness." Hiro curtsied before realizing he was supposed to bow.

T'Chaka just chuckled. "Please. As you were." T'Chaka said.

"You seem nervous. Some deep breathing exercises should help you relax." Baymax said to Hiro, approaching the three.

T'Chaka laughed as he saw Baymax. "This must be the famous Baymax. Almost like the one we are building." T'Chaka said.

"You're building your own?" Hiro asked, surprised.

"We are working on various prototypes. We have yet to start the actual building." T'Challa said.

"Anyway, thank you Hiro for agreeing to all this. I'm sad to hear that Kim Possible and Captain Rogers will not be joining us today." T'Chaka said.

"Yeah." Hiro said, sadness tinging his tone.

"I only wish them nothing but the best success." T'Chaka said.

Hiro smiled a little. _"If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session."_ A man said through the speakers.

"That is the future calling." T'Challa said to his father. "Such a pleasure, Hiro."

"All mine." Hiro said before walking to his seat.

"Kuba umntu akazamkeli amazwe, kwaye uzama buntlana kuyo." (For a person who disapproves of diplomacy. you're getting good at it.") T'Chaka said to his son.

"Ndiyavuya, Bawo." ("I'm happy, Father.") T'Challa said.

T'Chaka puts his hand on his son's cheek and T'Challa kisses the ring on his father's hand.

"Enkosi. Enkosi." ("Thank you. Thank you.") T'Chaka said.

* * *

Back in Middleton, Kim and Ron walked into Kim's house, having just finished their lunch at Beuno Nacho. "Mom! Dad! I'm home." Kim said.

"Hi Kimmie." Anne said, just relaxing on the couch with James. "How was your time with the Avengers? You didn't tell us much since you and Ron got back."

"Yeah. We had a decent time together. Right before Ross announced the Accords." Kim said with a sheepish smile.

"Thank goodness for Global Justice stepping in." Ron said.

"Well, me and your father are proud of both of you for not signing. You definitely made the right choice." Anne said with a smile.

"You really think so?" Kim asked with a hopeful smile.

"Absolutely, Kimmie Cub. You, Ronald, and Captain America are better heroes than that Tony Stark." James said before muttering to himself. "That so called Iron Man never answered any of my letters."

"You mind if we sit down with you guys?" Kim asked.

"Sure thing, honey." Anne said with a smile as Kim and Ron sat down next to them. They then channels surfed till they found live footage of the Accords, where King T'Chaka started to make his speech. Anne knew the Accords made Kim uncomfortable. "Let's not watch this."

"Mom, it's fine. I wanna see this anyway." Kim said with a smile as she snuggled in between Ron and James.

* * *

In Vienna, everyone was seated and T'Chaka was at the podium, opening the proceedings with a keynote address, with T'Challa observing the speech.

"When stolen Wakadan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers and Big Hero 6 for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend it's handing in peace." King T'Chaka said.

While watching the speech, Hiro noticed Baymax got out of his seat and walked towards a window. He ran after him. "Baymax, what are you doing?" Hiro whispered.

"Those men are investigating something." Baymax reported. "I believe there might be a foreign object in that van."

Hiro saw that the local police were searching an armored van, but soon ran from it. Hiro realized it was a bomb about to explode. "Everybody get down!" Hiro screamed.

However, the bomb explodes and decimates the building. The explosion's shockwave pushes T'Challa, who was trying to reach his father. As the chaos ensued, a wounded T'Challa found his father's corpse and cradled it in his arms, crying.

* * *

Kim, her parents, and Ron just watched with horror over the images on TV. "Oh my gosh." Anne said with her mouth covered.

Kim and Ron got up from the couch, and looked at each other. "We got to go. Mom, dad..." Kim wanted to say, but Anne and James just nodded. "Thanks. Love you both." Kim kissed her parents on the cheek before reaching for her Kimmunicator. "Wade. I need a ride. And contact Steve. Now."


	7. Chapter 7

Shego raised an eyebrow at her new employer, Helmut Zemo. He was pacing casually around the hotel room as he read the Russian words from the red book she gave him. She glanced down to her belt pocket which held her phone, willing and hoping for Drakken to message her. She had to know that her boyfriend hadn't been her first kill. She couldn't bear that thought. To distract herself from the swirling fearful thoughts spinning in her mind, she focused on Zemo.

"What does that mean?" she asked, genuinely curious. Zemo blinked and turned to her.

"You don't know?" Zemo retorted. Shego shrugged.

"Drakken ask-told me to steal it and question that old general guy. I never really heard what the book was for," Shego semi-lied. She still wasn't entirely sure what the book was for. She knew that Drakken and now Zemo needed the book to find those Winter Soldiers and it told whoever read it how to utilise Bucky Barnes, the first Winter Soldier. But that was about it.

Zemo hesitated a moment before strolling across the room to sit beside Shego on the couch. She moved her lounging legs out of the way. Zemo showed her a page of what she saw as gibberish.

"Возвращение на Родину. Возвращение на Родину. Один. Один. Грузовой вагон… Грузовой вагон," Zemo read calmly. Shego turned to Zemo blankly. Zemo chuckled softly.

"It means "Homecoming. Homecoming. One. One. Freight car… Freight car"," Zemo translated. Shego frowned deeply, even more confused than before.

"So… I was right. It is gibberish after all," Shego drawled. Zemo scowled in annoyance.

"It's not gibberish. It's code words. The orders are in codes. This string of code words will force Barnes to obey my every order. I'll be able to order him to tell me where those Winter Soldiers are," Zemo corrected grumpily. Shego gave an exaggerated gasp of understanding before pulling out her nail file. Zemo growled in annoyance before getting up and resumed his pacing, muttering the Russian commands under his breath in order to commit them to memory.

Shego peered at her new employer from the corner of her eye. Unlike Drakken, Zemo seemed to care what she thought, or at least he cared if she was listening or not. Drakken would gloat and gloat and gloat until he was blue in the fa- or well out of breath. He didn't care if Shego was listening as long as she was there to gloat to.

"Why do you want those Winter Soldiers anyway?" Shego asked cautiously. She was treading on thin ice here. One wrong word and she might blow her cover as a spy. Zemo looked up from the book and smirked at her.

"I want to end all the terrible things that have happened because of the Avengers. That's all you need to know," Zemo answered tight-lipped. Shego opened her mouth to push the man further but her response was cut off by a knock on the door. Shego stiffened as Zemo scowled suspiciously at the door. He put down the book and picked up his gun. Shego held her breath as he edged to the door. She had seen him kill one person already, she didn't particularly want to see another murder.

"Herr und Frau Müller, ich habe Ihr Frühstück," the innkeeper called through the door. (Mr and Mrs Müller. I have your breakfast). Shego breathed a sigh of relief when Zemo tucked the gun into the back of his jeans, safety on.

"Ich konnte es schon von weitem riechen. Danke," Zemo retorted as he opened the door with a warm smile. (I could smell it before I opened the door. Thank you.) Shego replaced her fearful expression with a calm smile.

"Speck und schwarzer Kaffe. Wieder. Ich kann Ihnen auch was anderes machen, wenn Sie das möchten," the innkeeper informed them with a broad false smile. (Side of bacon and black coffee. Again. I can make you something different, if you like.) As Shego couldn't speak German, she had to rely on Zemo to talk to the locals on her behalf.

"Bitte sehr, das ist wunderbar," Zemo assured. (It's okay. This is wonderful.) The innkeeper moved to step into the room and place the large tray holding two plates of breakfast, a coffee pot and mugs.

"Ich stell es dann mal hier hin…" the innkeeper explained but Zemo stepped into the way and stopped her. (I'll put this on your…). Zemo took the tray from her while blocking her path and vision to a large device that Zemo had been working on last night. It had a cage on the bottom and a drum of copper wire was on top.

"Nein, nein. Das geht schon. Ich mach das. Vielen Dank, Frau Leiber," Zemo concluded as he nudged the door shut with his foot. (No, no. It's okay. I can manage. Thank you Mrs. Leiber.) Zemo placed the tray gently on the dining table and Shego jumped to her feet eagerly. Zemo returned to the door and locked it with a chain across the door and placed his gun on a side table.

"So what's with the usual breakfast?" Shego asked.

Zemo paused for a moment. "It was the last meal I had with my loved ones. I'll need to send you out for some more supplies," Zemo commented.

"After I've eaten and remember, it's going on the bill," Shego agreed, sipping her coffee.

* * *

Outside the bombed UN building that the Sokovia Accords meeting had been held, Sharon Carter, niece to Margaret "Peggy" Carter, steps onto the scene.

"Call MI6, see if we can get Micro Forensics to hurry this up. We need the whole team here in two hours or it's not worth it," she ordered sternly, striding authoritatively through the chaos of rescued, evacuated people and the emergency services fighting the fire and tending to the injured. Sitting on a bench outside, fingering a ring numbly, was T'Challa. There was a gash on his forehead and besides the soot and dust smudged on his face and clothes, he was relatively untouched. Unlike his father. Hiro rubbed his arm nervously as he chewed his lip anxiously. He knew the horror of losing a loved one in an instant, right before his eyes. He wanted to help T'Challa but was it his place? T'Challa was a prince whereas Hiro, he was merely a self-appointed hero and inventor who kept failing those depending on him. He should have acted, not T'Challa. The King of Wakanda shouldn't have died. Hiro let his gaze drift down to the ring in T'Challa's fingers and his stomach dropped with sympathy. It was an ornate silver ring that had belonged to King T'Chaka mere hours ago.

"I'm sorry," Hiro mumbled without meaning to.

T'Challa looked up and spotted Hiro standing nearby, gazing sadly at the grieving man. He smiled sadly at the boy and motioned to the seat beside him. Hiro hesitated a moment before joining the prince.

"In my culture, death is not the end. It's more of a stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veldt where… you can run forever," T'Challa explained, a bitter smile coming to his lips.

"That sounds very peaceful," Hiro pointed out, unsure what else he was meant to say in this situation. The others were busy helping the emergency services. Baymax was with the paramedics. Honey Lemon was soothing bystanders that got caught in the explosion. Wasabi was helping to shift rubble in order to search for trapped survivors. And Go Go was with Natasha who was helping the authorities to regain order amongst the chaos.

"My father thought so," T'Challa commented with a nod. T'Challa took a deep breath as he slipped the ring onto his finger, scowling with determination and anger.

"I am not my father," T'Challa added with a slight growl.

"Uh, T'Challa, maybe you should take a few deep breaths. That calms me down. I know right now you're angry and upset and everything but you can't do something you'll regret," Hiro rambled worriedly.

"Don't bother Hiro. I'm not going to wait for someone to arrest Barnes. That man killed my father. I will repay that debt by killing him myself," T'Challa interrupted with finality, clenching his fists as he stood up. He turned to Hiro.

"Don't get involved Hiro. You're a good kid. I would hate to see you get hurt because of this," T'Challa concluded before walking away. Hiro didn't move from the bench, lost for words and unable to figure out what was the best cause of action in this situation. Normally, he'd run after T'Challa, bringing one of his team as back-up. But his actions hadn't been the best recently. Perhaps he wasn't a good leader after all.

Natasha blinked in surprise as her phone started to ring. She glanced at Go Go before waving her to continue without her and pulled her phone out. It was Steve. Natasha frowned in confusion before answering it.

"Yeah?" Natasha greeted uncertainly.

"You alright?" Steve's voice asked, concern peering through the serious tone.

"Ah, yeah, thanks. I got lucky," Natasha retorted before frowning again and turning in a slow circle, scanning the area around her having heard the same noises on both ends of the phone line. That meant that Steve had to be in the area.

"I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do. Stay home. You'll only make this worse. For all of us. Please," Natasha requested, knowing it was pointless but she had to try.

"Are you saying you'll arrest me?" Steve inquired curiously. He didn't believe Natasha would turn on a team mate like that but he still didn't want to give her that choice.

"No. Someone will. If you interfere. That's how it works now," Natasha corrected, secretly wondering what she'd do if the Task force sent her after Steve Rogers.

"If he's this far gone, Nat, I should be the one to bring him in," Steve pointed out with a frown.

"Why?" Natasha implored, frustrated that Steve refused to stay out of this and worried that Steve was getting himself into something he wouldn't be able to handle.

"Because I'm the one least likely to die trying," Steve answered before ending the call.

"Shit," Natasha hissed worriedly, looking at her phone as she pulled it away from her ear.

On the edge of the chaos caused by the bomb supposedly planted by Bucky Barnes, Steve was standing wearing sunglasses and a baseball hat. He dropped his phone into his pocket and walked down the street to a coffee shop where Sam was waiting.

"She tell you to stay out of it?" Sam inquired without looking, also dressed inconspicuously.

"Might have a point," Sam added softly, not waiting for Steve to confirm it.

"He'd do it for me," Steve retorted firmly.

"1945, maybe. I just want to make sure we considered all our options. The people that shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me," Sam inquired with a grim smirk. Steve glanced at his friend, grateful for the back-up. Sharon Carter walked into the coffee shop with a file under her arm. She stopped beside Steve at the counter.

"Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of it's noise. But that contact you pointed me to came through and gave me this," Sharon explained. Steve smiled gratefully when Sharon slid the file from under her arm to him.

"My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now… so that's all the head start you're gonna get," Sharon added.

"Thank you," Steve interjected before the woman could leave.

"And you're gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight," Sharon concluded before pushing away from the counter and leaving.

"What contact did you point her to?" Sam wondered having missed that conversation.

"A friend of ours. Wade, the genius that runs Kim's website and makes her gadgets," Steve clarified with a smirk as he opened the file to scan the first page.

"And it says here that Kim and Ron will give us some back-up when we go after Bucky," Steve revealed, glad for some more allies in this climate where laws and rules tied so many other friends' hands, preventing them from helping him.

 **What will Hiro do? He's lost confidence in himself but does that mean he'll stand back and watch events unfurl or will he pick himself back together and get involved.**

 **Kim and Ron are helping Steve in his pursuit to find and hopefully catch to protect Bucky mission. How will things turn out for them?**

 **Let us know what you think of the story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

A thousand of miles away, in Bucharest, Romania, Bucky Barnes was buying lunch at an open air market. He had been on the run for two years, staying one step ahead of anyone who tried to find him. Bucharest was a good place to hide: big enough to blend in, but enough out of the way that he wouldn't accidentally run into someone he knew. Also, he spoke the language. He spoke a lot of languages. That had been part of his training. He remembered his training even though he didn't remember a lot of other things. He knew he was dangerous. He knew he had done some terrible things because terrible people had made him. He knew he didn't ever wanted to be controlled again.

He ate while he walked, with no special place to go. Nobody in the street paid him any attention, just the way he likes it. Suddenly, he got the feeling he was being watched. He had long ago to learnt to trust that feeling. Looking around, he saw a man in a street sized stall selling candy and magazines looking at him. Recognizing him. When the man saw Bucky looking back, he hung up a phone and disappeared.

Trying to keep his cool, Bucky walked up to the stall. There was a newspaper on the counter next to the cash register. He picked it up and saw his own picture under a headline claiming the Winter Solider had set off a bomb at a huge government meeting in Vienna.

 _I didn't do that,_ Bucky thought. _I wasn't in Vienna._

But someone thought he had. He was being framed. And that meant, sooner or later, they would track him to his apartment here in Bucharest.

Probably sooner. Bucky kept moving.

* * *

Using the information that Wade gave them, Steve and Kim found Bucky's apartment. They got in with no trouble and moved quietly. "Not much of a hiding place, but very low key." Kim whispered as she and Steve took in their surroundings.

The apartment didn't have much; a few couches, a small kitchen, table, and bed. "OK. Keep a look out. I'm gonna scan the place out." Steve said.

Kim kept vigil while Steve looked around the apartment, looking for hints about Bucky. Who was he now? Still the Winter Solider? Bucky Barnes again? Or something in between? Brainwashing like Bucky's had long term effects even after it was broken. He found a book on top of the refrigerator and opened it. He sees that it has notes and memorabilia on Captain America.

"Cap? There's someone here." Kim said, gaining Steve's attention. He turned around to see Hiro standing with Baymax in their Big Hero 6 gear.

"Hey guys." Hiro said with an awkward smile.

"Hiro? What are you and Baymax doing here?" Kim asked. "You could get hurt. Worse, killed."

"So could you." Hiro said, reminding that Kim and Steve were both breaking rules.

"Hiro listen, there are things going on here you don't understand." Steve said, hoping to convince him to leave.

"I know how much Bucky means to you. But, there's something you guys should know." Hiro said, wanting to warn them about T'Challa.

 _"Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces, approaching from the south."_ Sam said through Cap's radio. He and Ron were standing lookout on a nearby roof.

 _"And a lot of them too."_ Ron said through the radio.

"Understood." Steve said before turning to Hiro. "Does the rest of your team know you're here?"

"Not at the moment. Look, you guys are not in the wrong to do this. But, you're also not in the right." Hiro said. Baymax poked on Hiro's shoulder to gain his attention. "Not now Baymax. If you guys back out of this now, I could convince Special Forces not to kill him. Just arrest him, bring him in, and have him checked out."

"That's nice of you, Hiro." Steve said with a smile. "But I don't think German Special Forces will listen to a fourteen year old."

"They were able to listen to Kim when she was only sixteen." Hiro said. Kim smiled and blushed lightly. Baymax poked Hiro's shoulder again. "OK Baymax, what is it?"

"There is a another presence in the room with us." Baymax reported.

Hiro, Kim, and Steve turned around to see Bucky, staring at Steve. For a long moment, Steve wasn't sure what to say. He had more questions than he would ever be able to ask. Finally, he settled on one. "Do you know me?"

"You're Steve," Bucky said. "I've read about you in a museum."

 _"They've set the perimeter."_ Sam said.

Hiro stepped in front of Kim and Steve. "Bucky Barnes, you have the right to remain silent." Hiro said, trying to do the Miranda Right thing he saw on TV. Kim just smiled playfully at him and shook her head.

"Why do you have a kid placing me under arrest?" Bucky asked, addressing Steve, confused about Hiro.

"We'll talk about that later. I know you're nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying." Steve said. The picture told that Bucky remembered him, and not from the museum.

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore." Bucky said.

Steve and Kim believed him, but Hiro wasn't sure. "We don't know that." Hiro said.

"He's telling the truth." Baymax reported. Kim, Steve, and Hiro turned around and looked at the robot.

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"My sensors have a built in polygraph." Baymax explained.

Hiro gasped as he recalled that he installed that feature one late night a few months ago. "I built that feature in case me and my team wanted to do an interrogation." Hiro now believed Bucky.

"See? I told you: I don't do that anymore." Bucky repeated.

 _"They're entering the building."_ Sam said.

 _"You guys better hurry."_ Ron said, sounding tense.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive." Steve warned.

"That's smart. Good strategy." Bucky said, quietly.

"We don't agree." Kim said. "We're trying to help you."

"Just come with us." Hiro said.

"I can't. They'll find me anywhere anyway." Bucky said as footsteps were heard.

 _"They're on the roof. I'm compromised."_ Sam said.

 _"Me too, I gotta move out."_ Ron said, now sounding really worried.

The German Special Forces are approaching the front door as Steve still stared at Bucky.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck." Steve said. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. Not Bucky, not Kim, not Hiro, not the cops. They might have been the best counterterrorism force in recent memory, but they wouldn't be any match for the Winter Solider.

"It always ends in a fight." Bucky said sadly.

 _"_ Let us help you then." Hiro said.

 _"Five seconds."_ Sam warned.

"You pulled me from the river. Why?" Steve asked as Bucky exposes his metal hand.

"I don't know." Bucky replied.

 _"Three_ seconds!" Sam warned.

"Yes, you do." Steve said.

"Because you do truly remember Steve!" Kim interjected, knowing they had to speed up this encounter. Bucky was scared-they could see that. He wasn't scared of Steve, Kim, Hiro, or any special forces team. He was scared of himself, because he knew what he could do. But Steve needed Bucky to just see himself as a human being, not as the Winter Solider.

 _"Breach! Breach! Breach!"_ Sam yelled.

At that moment, a grenade crashed through the window, but Steve deflects it with his shield and it explodes at the sink. Another grenade crashed through the window and landed on the floor. Baymax grabbed Kim and Hiro and shielded them with his own body. Bucky kicks it and Steve use his shield to cover the explosion. German Special Forces then begin to bust through the door as Bucky uses his mattress to shield himself from another grenade. Bucky then used his metal arm to throw a table at the door to prevent the operatives from entering. Two operatives then crashed through the apartment windows. Bucky punches one operative while another aims his gun. Kim kicked a mat towards the operative, preventing him from shooting Bucky. Another operative then entered through the backdoor, but Hiro has Baymax grab hold of the gun's barrel and Bucky kicks him out.

"Buck, stop! You're gonna kill someone." Steve begged.

Bucky, however, sends Steve to the floor and punches a hole on the wooden floor next to him.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone." Bucky said as he grabs a backpack and throws it out of the apartment. The backpack lands on the rooftop of a nearby building.

One operative then fires at Bucky but Steve uses his shield to deflect the bullets. Bucky then noticed another operative out the window and he pushes Kim towards him, knocking them both down. The other operative continues to fire at Bucky, but he used his metal arm to deflect the bullets before grabbing the operative and sent him crashing through a drawer, Another operative gets up, but Bucky throws a cinderblock at him as Steve grabs a weapon from another. Bucky, Hiro, Baymax, Kim, and Steve continue to fight the operatives in the stairwell until Bucky jumps at the middle of the stairwell a few floors down, busts through a door and jumped out the balcony, landing on the roof of the nearby building.

"I'll follow him!" Hiro said, hopping onto Baymax.

"We'll be right behind you." Kim said as Baymax flew out to the rooftop where Bucky was.

"Just surrender to us and we'll figure out what's going on!" Hiro yelled to the Winter Soldier.

"Sorry kid. It's too late." Bucky said as he grabbed his back pack and started to run on foot to escape, only to be knocked down by someone. Bucky and Hiro looked to see a man in a black panther-like outfit, retracting razor-sharp claws from his gloves. Both Bucky and the man in the panther suit went into hant-to-hand combat utilising numerous martial art moves. Both exchanged blows and Bucky found he had to avoid the claws, which were actually sharp and strong enough to leave scratch marks in his metal arm.

Steve and Kim reached the balcony of the apartment building and saw the two combatants. Kim was amazed over the black panther's amazing martial arts skill. "KP!" Ron said as he approached them with Sam following close behind.

"Ron, Sam, southwest rooftop!" Kim said.

"Who the hell's the other guy?" Sam asked.

"And why is he dressed like a cat?" Ron asked. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and saw the black panther. He fainted with terror at the sight of him.

"About to find out." Steve said before jumping out of the balcony and landing on the rooftop just as a helicopter approached the scene.

Meanwhile, the guy in the panther suit managed to slice a steel beam with his claws before trying to stab Bucky in the face. Bucky managed to get a grip of the guy's wrists before the door gunner on the helicopter fired on them. However, the bullets deflected off the guy's suit. Steve also sees what's happening.

"Sam. Hiro." Steve said. Hiro looked over to the Super Soldier for him to point the teen towards the incoming helicopter. The teen gave the man a curt nod before hopping onto Baymax's back and flying out to meet the helicopter.

"Got it." Sam said before kicking the helicopter's tail to make it lose control and Hiro latched onto it with Baymax.

Bucky managed to get the guy off of him and jumped off the roof. The guy pursued him with ease, using his claws to slow his fall. Steve jumps off the roof after them, determined to break up the fight, using his shield to break his fall before going after the guy chasing Bucky.

Meanwhile, the helicopter once again fired at the three. Kim used her hair dryer grappling hook and hooked it onto the tail of the copter. Grabbing a hold of Ron, who had joined her in the building to help her fight off operatives while Steve followed Bucky, she propelled themselves up to the window and opened the door. "Hey, how you doing?" Kim asked before elbowing an operative inside the helicopter with a smirk.

The gunner tried to intervene but Ron kicked him in the stomach before landing a right hook, successfully knocking the man out. "Sorry bout that." Ron said before Kim gets ahold of a weapon from the co-pilot and threw it out the chopper.

"Look guys, we'd love to hang out, but we've got a job to do, so, we're really sorry." Kim said before jumping out with Run and landing near Steve.

At that same moment, Bucky jumped into a long traffic tunnel before continuing to run on foot. The guy in the panther suit also jumped into the tunnel and continued to pursue after Bucky as Steve, Kim, and Ron follow them into the tunnel and pursue the guy. Hiro was flying on Baymax trying to catch up to them. The six of them head in the same direction as the cars as one Joint Terrorism Task Force SUV starts to catch up to Steve.

 _"Stand down!"_ a operative said through the SUV's speaker but Steve ignores. _"Stand down!"_

"Wade! We need-" Kim said into her wrist Kimmunicator before she saw the Sloth drive up to them. Kim smiled as she, Ron, and Steve got in with Kim at the wheel. They then drove to catch up to the guy and Barnes. Kim then passes the panther suit guy, but he jumps over a car before landing on the back of Kim's sloth. Kim tried to shake the man loose, but he wouldn't budge.

"Sam, Hiro, I can't shake this guy!" Kim said.

"We're right behind you." Sam said.

Kim sees more law enforcement vehicles approaching. Kim then rams into one law enforcement SUV in an attempt to lose them and the panther guy. Hiro saw more law enforcement vehicles joining the chase for Bucky.

"I hate to do this. I really hate to do this." Hiro said. "Baymax, rocket fist!"

Baymax obediently used his rocket fist to knock the law enforcement vehicles out of the way. "Nice punch." Kim said with a smile.

Hiro continued to fly through the tunnel at top speed towards Kim's Sloth and Barnes. Meanwhile, Bucky continued to run on foot before he saw more law enforcement vehicles approaching him at the wrong side of the road. Bucky quickly moved out of the way to avoid being run over. Kim droves the Sloth across the traffic, towards the wrong side of the tunnel,determined to follow Bucky wherever he went. Bucky then grabbed an incoming motorcycle, ejecting the driver and took off with it, but Kim's Sloth as well as the panther guy were right behind him. As soon as Sam entered the tunnel, he sees the panther guy jump from the hood of Kim's Sloth to tackle Bucky, but Bucky's fast reflexes and aneutronic strength allowed him to grab the panther guy out of mid-air by the throat.

Bucky tried to throw him but he nearly lose control of the motorcycle and is forced to use his metal arm to prevent himself from falling, dropping the panther guy in the process. Hiro landed right next to him. The panther guy tried to attack, but Bucky managed to kick him off and Kim was forced to move out of the way to avoid running him over. The panther guy then saw Sam and jumped on him. Sam struggled to escape the mysterious man's grasp. At the same moment, Bucky managed to reach the end of the tunnel and tried to use an explosive to block the way of his pursuers, only for the panther guy to leap through the blast and cut through Barnes' tires, causing his own bike to crash. Steve, Kim, and Ron ejected themselves from the Sloth and run towards the ensuing fight as Hiro tried to help out some of the injured bystanders who got caught in the blast or hit by rubble.

Steve shoved the panther guy away from Bucky as Kim and Ron reached Hiro and Baymax and they stare at each other just as law enforcement and Joint Terrorism Task Force vehicles arrive and the operatives surround them, weapons drawn. War Machine suddenly appears, having been called in as back-up, and withdrew his repulsors and machine gun, aiming at Steve, Bucky and the panther guy.

"Stand down, now." Rhodey warned.

Kim becomes nervous as she and Ron raise their hands. Steve puts his shield on his back and also raises his hands, knowing he couldn't fight his way out of this.

"Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal." Rhodey said before turning his attention to Kim and Ron. "Congratulations to you too, Kim Possible. You and your boyfriend are also criminals."

The operatives then apprehended Steve, Bucky, Kim, Ron, and Sam. "Remove your hands from Miss Possible at once!" A female voice demanded strictly. Kim and Ron turned to see a woman wearing a jump suit and eye patch. Steve thought that she looked a little bit like his friend Nick Fury from SHIELD.

"Dr. Director?" Kim asked, a little bit relieved.

"Miss Possible and her partner have been granted full immunity from the Accords. Tell them to step away from Team Possible, or we will arrest them." Dr. Director Betty said with a firm voice, staring pointedly at War Machine..

"Fine." Rhodey said, annoyed as the police and task force stepped away from Kim and Ron.

"I warned you not to get involved young Hiro." A voice said from inside the panther suit as Steve, Bucky, and Sam were cuffed.

"Who are you anyway?" Hiro asked. The guy then retracts his claws into his gloves and removes his mask to reveal himself as the Prince of Wakanda, T'Challa, which surprises everyone. "T'Challa?"

"Your Highness." Rhodey said, inclining his head respectfully to the now unmasked man.

Afterwards, the police apprehended Barnes, Rogers, and Wilson, now named as fugitives due to the Sokovia Accords. They were then placed in an armored car which too them to await their own punishments for the chaos they caused.

Kim looked on, feeling guilty for some of this. "They're probably gonna kill him." Kim said, her voice barely above a whisper, sympathy for Steve who had only been trying to protect his innocent friend. "Come on. Let's follow them." Kim lead Ron and Hiro to the Sloth, but T'Challa stood in their way.

"I want you to take me with you, so I can see the man who killed my father be punished." T'Challa said.

"OK, look. No offense, but I'm not really a cat person. I mean, you scared the devil out of Rufus!" Ron said.

"Ron!" Kim growled before turning to T'Challa. "As you wish. Dr. Director, can we have an escort?"

"Absolutely." Dr. Director said, getting into her GJ vehicle as Kim, Ron, and T'Challa got into the Sloth.

Before Kim got into the front seat, she turned to face Hiro. "There's something weird going on here. It'll be nice if you and your team could help in any way." Kim said.

"I'm always on the side of good, no matter the cost." Hiro said with a small smile. "I'll meet you guys there."

Kim smiled as she hooped into the drivers seat and drove with Dr. Director with Hiro and Baymax following them in the skies.


	9. Chapter 9

Vision scanned the book beside him with a frown of concentration. He picked up a bottle and took a pinch of red powder to sprinkle into a bubbling pot on the stove.

"A pinch of paprika. A pinch," Vision muttered to himself. Wanda sniffed the air experimentally as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is that paprikash?" Wanda inquired curiously, surprised to see her fellow Avenger making a dish from her childhood.

"I thought it might… lift your spirits," Vision admitted. Wanda chuckled softly, stepping up to the pot. She stirred the pot contents with the spoon on the side before having a taste. She smiled appreciatively at Vision.

"Spirits lifted," Wanda told Vision kindly. "In my defence. I haven't actually ever… eaten anything before, so…" Vision apologised, seeing that Wanda was being kind by not saying that the dish was wrong.

"May I?" Wanda asked, gesturing to a range of spices on the counter beside the stove, scattered around the cookbook Vision found in the library.

"Please. Wanda?" Vision agreed before turning to the woman nervously. Wanda hummed to show that she was listening as she shook a few spices into the pot.

"No one dislikes you, Wanda," Vision began carefully. Wanda frowned in confused curiosity. She knew that Vision was new to this world and had a habit of saying things that he didn't exactly mean.

"Thanks," Wanda retorted uncertainly.

"Oh, you're welcome," Vision returned automatically.

"No. It's a… involuntary response in their amygdala. They can't help but be afraid of you," Vision resumed.

"Are you?" Wanda asked, unsure where Vision was going with this conversation and trying not to feel upset.

"My amygdala is synthetic, so…" Vision trailed off with a slight shrug. Wanda laughed softly before nodding.

"I used to think of myself one way. But after this… I am something else. I'm still me, I think, but… that's not what everyone else sees," Wanda informed Vision, understanding what he meant, as she played casually with her red energy before letting it fade.

"I'll tell ya what I see. Dinner!" Fred interrupted with a grin before running into the room and grabbing the spoon from the side to taste the bubbling soup. Go Go growled in annoyance as she stomped into the room after Fred.

"Fred! Does privacy mean anything to you?" Go Go snapped. Fred lowered the spoon before eating the soup with a thoughtful frown.

"Well of course it does. But two people talking in the kitchen don't need privacy. Talking in a bedroom with the door shut, _that_ means privacy," Fred pointed out. Go Go rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, we can go," Go Go offered, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the doorway out of the room.

"No need. We are all friends here," Wanda replied with a smile. Vision smiled softly in agreement.

"You were saying then?" Fred prompted, earning himself a scowl from Go Go and a smirk from Wanda.

"I was just saying that just because I have powers, it doesn't mean that I'm not still the person I was before I got them," Wanda surmised. Go Go nodded in agreement.

"Completely understand. People see the punk hairstyle and gum and think I'm a troublemaker but then they hear about my work at the university and with Hiro on our research team. There's more to us than what we seem," Go Go affirmed.

"But you don't have powers. It is different," Vision pointed out.

"What do ya mean?" Fred asked. Vision touched the stone on his forehead, causing it to glow softly.

"Do you know what this is?" Vision began. Wanda, Go Go and Fred shook their heads.

"Neither do I. Not really. I know it's not of this world, that it powered Loki's staff, gave you your abilities, but… its true nature is a mystery. And yet, it is part of me," Vision explained, nodding to Wanda.

"Are you afraid of it?" Wanda wondered curiously, truly understanding Vision's position.

"I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. One day… who knows? I may even control it," Vision corrected.

Fred hummed loudly in thought as he shoved the spoonful of red soup in his mouth. He gagged loudly before running over to the sink, spitting the soup down the drain and running the faucet to wash the taste out of his mouth. Vision scowled with concern and disappointment.

"I was just about to say that I don't know what's in this but it is not paprika," Wanda confessed.

"Why didn't you stop me!?" Fred shouted through a mouthful of water. Go Go rolled her eyes before blinking in surprise and pulling out her phone which just buzzed with a text message.

"I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back in twenty minutes," Wanda announced as she moved to grab her purse and jacket.

"Alternatively, we could order a pizza?" Vision suggested, gaining everyone's attention.

"Vision, are you not letting me leave?" Wanda questioned suspiciously. Vision stepped into Wanda's path before she could side-step out of the kitchen.

"It is a question of safety," Vision corrected. Fred shut off the water as he straightened, grabbing a towel to dry his face. He caught Go Go's eye, looking for her agreement to intervene.

"I can protect myself," Wanda growled angrily. Vision grabbed her arm before she got too angry and left.

"Not yours. Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are on a… more secured foundation," Vision admitted. Wanda turned to Vision defiantly.

"And what do you want?" Wanda challenged.

"For people to see you… as I do," Vision answered, his stern expression softening with concern. Wanda sighed softly and turned away, admitting defeat.

"Guys! Hiro needs to talk to us!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, running into the kitchen with Wasabi. Wanda, Vision and Fred turned to the newcomers with slight confusion.

"I know. I got the text too. Wanda, do you mind if we go?" Go Go announced, turning to the Scarlett Witch with concerned eyes. Wanda shook her head despondently.

"We'll be back soon," Fred promised as he passed Wanda and Vision.

Tony sighed softly. He didn't want to fight with Steve but if the man kept on his current mission to protect Bucky, a terrorist the world wanted behind bars, he didn't know what he could do. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had to try and convince Steve and his allies to stop this. All they would achieve would be to get themselves hurt, get arrested or destroy the Accords. Tony truly believed that the Accords were the way forward. Having someone watching over them, advising them when they were blinded by their personal emotions or thoughts, could only be a good thing. But Steve only ever saw enemies trying to control him. Maybe a man who was frozen in the middle of a major war wasn't the best thing for the Avengers now that they had to watch every step they made or the public would turn on them.

Tony shook his head. Now Sam and Steve had been arrested along with Bucky. It was only because of Tony that both Avengers weren't in a high security prison already. Kim on the other hand had Global Justice to protect her. Tony knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kim called through the door. Tony stepped into the room with a smirk.

"Do you mind if we have a chat?" Tony asked with his usual confident swagger. Kim frowned slightly before nodding, Ron sitting beside his girlfriend and Hiro was in the corner with Baymax.

"I would prefer this to be between just me and Kim," Tony admitted, recognising that if he could talk sense into Kim, she could then talk some sense into Ron.

"Oh, I'll go then. I should probably check over Baymax anyway," Hiro muttered and left, Baymax having to squeeze through the door. Ron turned to Tony and folded his arms defiantly.

"Anything you have to say to KP, you can say to me too," Ron decided. Kim smiled appreciatively at her boyfriend. Tony rolled his eyes before grabbing a chair at the table and dropped into it.

"Kim, you do realise that your website works so well because you're popular. I mean why wouldn't you be? Teen hero crime fighter with her own gadgets. You're an inspiration to girls everywhere," Tony began. Kim scowled suspiciously as she nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Tony. But I doubt that's really why you want to talk to me," Kim pointed out. Tony nodded. He put his phone down on the table and a hologram shot up into the air showing an image of a woman wearing dark clothing and scowling with determination.

"Debbie Possible. Accomplished S.H.I.E.L.D. agent right up until her retirement. She brought down a record number of criminals. Master martial artist. Knows about twenty languages. Weapons expert," Tony elaborated on the aged image above them.

"What has this got to do with anything?" Ron retorted with confusion while Kim stared slack-mouthed at the image. It may have been in black and white and the person was in her twenties, but Kim recognised the woman's curly hair, slim figure and determined smirk. She'd seen it often enough when sparring with her Nana.

"I just keep finding stuff out about her," Kim whispered in disbelief.

"You recognise her then," Tony commented.

"Of course I do. And I'm both surprised and not at the same time. She's an amazing fighter, even now. But she was part of S.H.I.E.L.D.? I thought it was corrupt," Kim replied with a shrug.

"Who is she?" Ron questioned, turning to his girlfriend.

"My Nana," Kim answered. Ron gasped in understanding before nodding and leaning back in his seat.

"You see that's the thing. Back then, it wasn't. Back then the leaders had good intentions. My dad, Margaret Carter, General Henry Fenton. They all wanted to make a difference for the better. Much like us. But the difference between them and us is they had bosses. We don't," Tony pointed out.

"True. And look what happened," Kim retorted. Tony frowned.

"Okay. But that just proves my next point. Sometimes things look like the right thing at the time but when you look back, you see just how wrong you were. I sold weapons, made millions. Now I see I was wrong to sell so many powerful weapons to the highest bidder rather than being more selective or even selling them at all," Tony resumed.

"But sometimes people look back and see what they did wrong because they failed to act," Kim countered.

Tony grabbed his phone, cutting off the hologram with a growl of frustration.

"Look, if you keep fighting with Steve, you are going to lose the reputation you have worked to make yourself. You like being an inspiration right? You keep going and you won't be. You'll be in prison. Global Justice aren't going to protect you forever. They can't. Because if they protect you, it reflects badly on them. Trust me I know how the media works. I've been in the spotlight enough to know how to keep in everyone's good books," Tony explained with annoyance.

"I'd prefer to do the right thing and protect an innocent man than condemn him and save myself from a little hardship," Kim snarled angrily.

"Innocent?! Kim, Barnes blew up the UN building, killing people. He killed King T'Chaka, the King of Wakanda. He's not innocent and if he were, then why did he run? He, and you and Steve, put a number of people in hospital with your epic chase. Those are the facts. Get out while you still can," Tony ordered firmly before loudly pushing back his chair and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"KP?" Ron ventured carefully.

"I'm not gonna just stop. Tony's wrong. Baymax confirmed it. Bucky is innocent and no one is gonna want to listen to him. We have to convince everyone. Besides, someone sent everyone after Bucky for a reason," Kim decided with a determined nod.

Hiro frowned as he saw the armoured vehicles holding Steve, Sam, T'Challa and Bucky enter the building below him. He looked up when he heard a jet engine above and smirked. Go Go was an amazing driver. She could drive cars, motorbikes and now, it seemed, she could drive a jet courtesy of the Avengers and Tony. The jet landed on the roof of the building behind Hiro and Baymax, he ran over to it with Baymax following behind. The robot reached the jet just as the doors opened.

"Since when can you fly a jet?" Hiro asked curiously as his friends walked down the slope. Go Go blinked in confusion and shook her head.

"I can't. Fred did. Apparently his butler taught him a couple of years ago. He's even got a pilot's license," Go Go admitted, looking just as surprised as Hiro felt. Hiro turned to Fred.

"What? I can fly a jet. Why are you all so surprised that I can do something like that?" Fred questioned.

"No reason. You just never told us," Hiro pointed out. Fred shrugged.

"Never came up," Fred answered dismissively.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Honey Lemon wondered. Hiro nodded, frowning seriously as he thought back to why he called his friends.

"Bucky Barnes is being framed for that bomb at the UN building," Hiro announced.

"What!?" the team exclaimed in astonishment.

"What proof do you have?" Wasabi asked.

"Baymax. Bucky told us that he didn't set off that bomb and Baymax's inbuilt lie detector confirmed that it was the truth," Hiro admitted.

"Wait. Baymax has a lie detector? Since when?!" Fred interjected.

"I thought I told you guys. I upgraded Baymax's heart beat detector a few months back. It wasn't hard but now he can detect when someone's lying," Hiro informed them with a sheepish grin, realising that he forgot to tell his team.

"Hiro, lie detectors aren't infallible," Honey Lemon ventured gently.

"Yeah. Barnes was trained to be the perfect killer. He's gotta know a way around lie detectors," Wasabi reasoned.

"But he didn't know that Baymax had a lie detector until after he told us he was innocent," Hiro pointed out.

"Us? Who is this us you keep talking about?" Go Go demanded.

"Oh. Steve and Kim. You see I knew T'Challa was going to go after Bucky for killing his dad, so I wanted to convince Steve not to get involved. I wasn't sure what to do to be honest but I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. I thought if I could stop Steve getting involved then at least the only person who would get hurt would be Bucky, who I thought was the bad guy. But when I went to stop Steve, I found Kim there and then Bucky told us he was innocent. I believe him," Hiro explained.

"I dunno Hiro… If we side with Barnes, then we'd be going against the Accords. And we did sign them," Wasabi reminded the group.

"For now nothing bad has happened. If we can convince everyone that Bucky is innocent then they'll have to let us go after who did set off that bomb," Hiro reasoned.

"Which was…?" Fred asked expectantly. Hiro chewed his lip.

"I don't know. Yet," Hiro confessed.

The older teens turned to each other with concerned frowns. They didn't want to turn their backs on Hiro but they weren't convinced that Bucky was innocent yet.

"Baymax, did you record the conversation with Bucky?" Hiro inquired hopefully, noticing his friends' reluctance.

"Since when can Baymax record things?!" Fred demanded.

"Since day 1. Tadashi put that in," Hiro admitted softly. He never told his friends about the numerous videos filled with Tadashi working on Baymax. Sometimes he had Baymax play those videos when he felt down or overwhelmed by projects. It always reminded him that Tadashi had believed in him and reminded him of his older brother's advice. Those videos were private and, as selfish as it was, he didn't want to share those moments with anyone else. Baymax's screen in his chest flickered to life and showed the image of a dingy room with Kim, Hiro and Steve on screen. The team watched in silence and listened to the following conversation between Hiro, Kim and Steve and later Bucky.

Steve scowled as he was led out of his armour vehicle with T'Challa and Sam. Bucky was in a glass cell on wheels, strapped down to prevent him even moving. He spotted Sharon standing beside a short man with grey hair observing the prisoner transfer.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Steve demanded, changing direction to face the man and Sharon, T'Challa and Sam following behind him.

"Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition," the grey haired man answered with a stern expression.

"This is Everett Ross. Deputy Task Force Commander," Sharon introduced.

"What about our lawyer?" Steve demanded. These people weren't even giving Bucky the benefit of the doubt let alone all his rights.

"Lawyer. That's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt," Everett Ross retorted with a smile that lacked any warmth.

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that," Sam grumbled as he watched an officer walking off with his flight suit. Steve obediently walked out of the room, catching Bucky's eye as he went. Everett led the way down a clean skywalk.

"You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favour, stay in it?" Everett ordered calmly.

"I don't intend on going anywhere," T'Challa agreed easily, as long as he was in the same location as Barnes, he was happy.

"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like," Natasha remarked as she walked over to Steve.

"He's alive," Steve pointed out as they walked.

"No. Romania was not Accords-sanctioned. And, Colonel Rhodes is supervising clean-up," Tony spoke into his phone. Natasha branched away from Steve and Sam.

"Try not to break anything while we fix this," Natasha requested over her shoulder with a frown.

"Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you sir," Tony concluded his phone call.

"Consequences?" Steve repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. Had to give him something," Tony confirmed.

"I'm not getting that shield back am I?" Steve commented with a scowl.

"Technically, it's the government's property. Wings too," Natasha agreed.

"That's cold," Sam muttered with a shake of his head.

"Warmer than jail," Tony retorted with a shrug.

A short time later, Steve was watching numerous screens outside his soundproofed glass "office" when Tony walked in holding his jacket and a black presentation box.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool? I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely," Tony began as he set down the presentation box beside Steve who had sat down at the table. Inside the box were two pens.

"FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most," Tony explained.

"Some would say it brought our country closer to war," Steve retorted. Tony scowled momentarily with frustration.

"See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to… What do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?" Tony pointed out as he sat down as the table.

"Is Pepper here? I didn't see her," Steve questioned conversationally, willing to accept the peace offering.

"We're kinda… Well, not kinda…" Tony struggled to answer.

"Pregnant?" Steve supplied helpfully.

"No. Definitely not. We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault," Tony clarified.

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't know," Steve apologised sincerely, realising that his question had poked at a sore spot.

"A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to mop up HYDRA and then Ultron. My fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't want to stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference," Tony explained before standing up and walking away from the table with a soft sigh.

"In her defence, I'm a handful. Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and mom always made it work," Tony remarked.

"You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single," Steve told Tony.

"Oh, really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times. God I hated you," Tony recalled with a scowl as he shrugged his jacket on.

"I don't mean to make things difficult," Steve retorted with a scowl.

"I know, because you're a very polite person," Tony agreed.

"If I see a situation pointed south… I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could," Steve added.

"No you don't," Tony corrected.

"No I don't. Sometimes…" Steve agreed honestly with a thin smile.

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-centre… instead of a Wakandan prison," Tony suggested. Steve picked up one of the two pens in the presentation box and stood up, turning the pen over in his hands thoughtfully.

"I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards," Steve stipulated.

"Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated-" Tony accepted quickly as he sat down in Steve's now vacant seat.

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" Steve interrupted.

"She's fine. She's confined to the compound, currently. Vision's keeping her company," Tony assured.

"Oh God. Tony! Every time I think you see things the right way…" Steve exclaimed angrily.

"What? It's a 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people," Tony argued.

"Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's interment, Tony," Steve protested angrily.

"She's not a US citizen," Tony reminded Steve sternly.

"Oh, come on Tony," Steve muttered with frustration.

"And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction," Tony continued as though Steve hadn't spoken.

"She's a kid!" Steve snapped.

"Give me a break!" Tony shouted.

"I'm doing what has to be done… to stave off something worse," Tony added. Steve nodded slowly.

"You keep telling yourself that," he replied calmly. Steve put the pen down on the table beside the presentation box still holding the other pen.

"Hate to break up the set," Steve remarked stiffly before walking out of the office, leaving Tony sitting by himself as he angrily ground his teeth.

 **The stage is set for a massive falling out but what will Kim do? And Hiro? How far is Kim willing to go for the right thing? What can Hiro do to stop a misunderstanding from getting worse.**

 **Let us know what you think of the story so far and your theories.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

While Steve was cooling off, Natasha, Tony, and Everett observed the beginning of Barnes's psychiatric intake interview. Everyone thinks that Bucky is being interviewed by a psychiatrist named Dr. Broussard, but in truth, it is actually Zemo posed as Broussard.

 _"Hello, Mr. Barnes. I've been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you. Do you mind if I sit?"_ Zemo asked through the monitors as he takes a seat. _"Your first name is James?"_ Bucky doesn't respond.

At the same time, Kim and Ron walked to the office holding Steve and Sam. "ID, please?" A guard asked Kim.

"Kim Possible. I was granted access by Global Justice to visit Steve Rogers." Kim said, handing the guard the papers that Betty prepared for her. The guard walked away for a bit to confirm the info.

A few moments later, he came back. "OK. You're clear to enter." The guard said. With that, Kim and Ron entered. Kim was a little nervous to talk to Steve, knowing that he probably knew her nana.

Steve was happy that Kim and Ron were here. "Hey, how did you guys get through Tony?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Does it matter?" Kim asked with a grin as Sharon enters the room.

"Well, yes and no. Depending on whoever you ask. But don't worry. I'm not here to bust you." Sharon said, handing Sam a piece of paper. "The receipt for your gear."

"'Bird costume'? Come on." Sam complained.

Sharon shrugged. "I didn't write that." Sharon said. Ron gasped as a horrible thought came to his mind.

"Please don't tell me that they took away your shield." Ron said to Steve, worriedly. Steve just put his head down and nodded. Ron's eyes then narrowed with outrage. "That shield is a national treasure and the most badical weapon of all! They have no right to take it away!"

"Ample down Ronnie." Kim said before facing Sharon. "I'm Kim by the way."

"My aunt told me about your grandmother." Sharon said with a smile. Steve turned his head and his eyes widened at the mention of Peggy. "She was one of SHIELD's most amazing members."

"Yeah. I just figured that out today. From Tony." Kim said, with a sheepish smile before turning to Cap.

"Where's Hiro and the rest of the team?" Steve whispered. He was hoping the young super hero could convince Tony of Bucky's innocence.

"They should be here soon." Kim whispered as Sharon did something unexpected. She touched a key on a computer terminal, and the screen in the room lit up with a view of Bucky Barnes.

 _"I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James?"_ Zemo asked, but Bucky doesn't say a word. _"I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."_

Steve and Kim glanced over at Sharon. They both knew they weren't supposed to be seeing this. She was on their side.

 _"My name is Bucky."_ Bucky said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at one of Berlin's main power stations, Shego was driving a van and pulled up to the receiving door. Beyond it, huge transformers thrummed with electricity and miles of transmission lines stretched across the city. She honked the horn. "Come on! I don't have all day!" Shego yelled.

A clerk came out of the warehouse as Shego opened the back to reveal a large, heavy crate. She and the clerk got it out of the van and set it down outside the door. "Just sign here," he said to Shego, holding out his electronic pad.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the roof, Hiro and his team were reviewing Baymax's footage. Honey Lemon and Wasabi were dumbstruck when they realized that Baymax's reading were 100% accurate and Bucky was telling the truth. "Hiro was right. Baymax, you should be work for the CIA." Honey Lemon said with a smile.

"I don't how I would benefit my programming to the CIA, due to me being a robot." Baymax said.

"OK, so what's the next step?" Go Go asked.

"I take this footage to Tony, and hopefully he'll realize his mistake and then they'll free Bucky." Hiro said, pulling out a disc from Baymax's hard drive. "Wish me luck." Hiro and Baymax then stepped out of the jet and made their way in via the fire escape.

* * *

Now that they knew Sharon would listen to them, Steve asked her a question that had been bothering him. On the video screen above them, the interview with Bucky was still going on.

"Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?" Steve asked.

"Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sharon replied.

"Like wanting to capture a guy who was responsible for a robbery." Kim said.

"Right. It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier." Steve said.

Sharon could see where he was going. Bucky was one of the best in the world. Why would he let someone get a picture of him?

"You may not understand this, but Hiro installed a lie detector inside Baymax, and Bucky was telling the truth when he said he wasn't in Vienna when we confronted him." Kim said to Sharon, stating what the blonde was thinking.

"You're saying someone framed him to find him?" Sharon asked.

"What other possible reason is there?" Kim asked.

"Steve, we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah. This doesn't make any sense." Ron said. "Much like Seinfeld. How could you call that a show about nothing?"

"We didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads." Steve said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that...we would." Kim said, realizing the villain's true intention before turning to look at the doctor that is interviewing Bucky. There was no way anyone could make sure that drawing him out would ensure Bucky wound up in _their_ custody.

Kim was right. But once Steve granted the idea that Bucky was being framed, he had to wonder...how else were they all being manipulated? Who wanted to find the Winter Solider so badly? Steve looked up at the screen, where the questions were still coming.

"Yeah." Steve said.

"We gotta get in that cell and ask Bucky more questions." Kim said.

"Me and Sam can't leave our office." Steve said.

"Then we need to create a distraction somehow." Kim said.

"Like what?" Sam said, knowing that the whole place is secure.

"I don't know. Let me think." Kim said, trying to think of a way to get Steve and Sam into the interrogation room.

* * *

Hiro then made his way to where Tony, Natasha, and Everett were. "Tony," Hiro said, approaching him.

"Hiro? What are you doing here?" Tony asked, confused.

"I know you might throw me and my team in jail for this later, but I have proof that Bucky wasn't in Vienna during the UN conference. He was framed." Hiro explained.

Everett just smirked at the 14 year old. "What proof?" Everett asked. "Hey, why don't you just go play Mario Bros at the arcade like a good kid."

Hiro's eyes furrowed with rage as Everett just laughed. "Calm down Hiro. Ross is just playing." Tony said before turning to Baymax.

"My sensors have a built in polygraph, so I know whether a person is lying or is telling the truth." Baymax said. Tony's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that Baymax had a lie detector inside of him?" Tony asked as Hiro handed him the disc of Baymax's recordings.

"I want you to cross reference the data with FRIDAY to prove that Bucky's telling the truth." Hiro said, hopefully.

* * *

In the dark room, Zemo continues to interview Bucky. His doctor disguise was holding so far. No one knew who he really was. He was just waiting for something big to happen.

"Tell me, Bucky. You've seen a great deal, haven't you?" Zemo asked.

 _"I don't wanna talk about it."_ Bucky said through the cell's speakers.

"You fear that if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop. Don't worry." Zemo said as he receives a text from Zemo that the package has been delivered. Everything was falling into place. "We only have to talk about one."

* * *

Back at the power station, the receiving clerk levered the top off of the crate. Inside was some kind of machine with lots of wires and what looked like a giant battery in the middle. Also, it was beeping.

"Hey," the clerk called to Shego was was walking away. "What is this?" Shego just smiled evilly as she ran away.

At that moment, the bomb went off. It was an EMP bomb, designed to emit an electromagnetic pulse that would destroy electronics within it's range. All over Berlin, transformers blew up in showers of sparks. Power went out for ten million people...and one underground security installation where the Winter Solider was being held prisoner.

* * *

Everett Ross spoke nervously into a walkie talkie as emergency lights came up in the facility. "Come on, guys, get me eyes on Barnes."

"FRIDAY," Tony said at the same time. She was the AI who had replaced JARVIS after the Ultron mess. "Give me a source on that outage."

Hiro knew that Tony would have to wait. "What's going on?" Hiro said through his com link, talking to Go Go.

"It seems like there's been a EMP throughout the city." Go Go reported. Hiro then realized that the villain must have set it up in order to make sure that he or she is alone with Bucky. He decided to use this opportunity to find more evidence to prove Bucky's innocence.

"I'll be right back." Hiro said as he and Baymax started towards the interrogation room.

Back at the conference room, Steve, Sam, Kim, and Ron looked at Sharon. They all had a bad feeling about the power outage, and knew it had to be Shego's dirty work.

"You got your distraction." Sharon said, handing a map to Kim. "Sub-level five, East Wing." Sharon informed. That was where Bucky was being held.

"Thanks Sharon. Come on." Kim ordered. With that, she, Ron, Steve and Sam ran off to head for the room where Bucky was, unaware that T'Challa and Hiro saw them.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Bucky asked quietly. He had already figured out that the doctor was up to something. He needed to get out of his cell. He had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Why don't we discuss your home? Not Romania. Certainly not Brooklyn, no. I mean your real home." Zemo said as he reveals he Winter Soldier book. Bucky realized what's about to happen. "Toska." ( _"Longing.")_ Zemo said in Russian, starting the trigger words.

"No." Bucky whispered.

"Rzhavogo". ( _"Rusted.")_

"Stop." Bucky begged. Zemo saw the look of panic on Bucky's face. He knew what was coming-Zemo could see that-but he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Semnadtsat'." ( _"Seventeen."_ )

"Stop!" Bucky said again, his voice a hoarse growl. He clenched his metal fist and started to struggle against the manacles.

"Daybreak." ( _"Daybreak."_ )

Yelling now, Bucky started to break free of the vessel.

"Pech'!" ( _"Furnace!"_ )

"Devyat!" ( _"Nine!"_ )

"Dobrokachestvennaya!" ( _"Benign!"_ )

"Vozvrashcheniye domoy!" ( _"Homecoming!"_ )

Bucky had almost hammered through the reinforced wall, screaming with each punch. Zemo read a little faster.

"Odin!" ( _"One!")_

"Gruzovoy avtomobil'!" ( _"Freight Car!"_ )

As soon as Zemo said the last trigger word, Bucky smashed through the wall and stumbled out. For a long moment, he was still. Then he stood, his hands at his sides and eyes empty. "Soldat?" ( _"Soldier?"_ ) Zemo asked, still in Russian.

"Gotov otvechat'" ( _"Ready to comply."_ ) Bucky said, now Zemo's willingly assassin.

Zemo had waited a long time for this. "Mission Report. Decemeber 16, 1991."


	11. Chapter 11

Steve led the way down the corridor.

"This feels trappish," Ron remarked. Kim hummed softly.

"Maybe. We could split up. One of us check out what caused the power outage and the others check on Bucky?" Kim suggested.

"You two check on the power. We'll check on Bucky," Steve decided. Kim and Ron nodded and turned down the next corridor.

"Is that a good idea?" Sam interjected.

"If we're running into a trap, I'd prefer we not drag everyone on Bucky's side with us," Steve admitted. Sam nodded slowly as they arrived at Bucky's holding cell. They slowed down as they saw the numerous guards on the ground, knocked out. Steve crouched down to check on one before his attention was gained by a voice.

"Help. Help me," the man who questioned Bucky called, laying on his side in a heap. Steve strode into the cell.

"Get up," he growled angrily. This man had to be part of what was happening, maybe even responsible for framing Bucky. He grabbed the man and shoved him into a wall.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Steve demanded to know. The man smirked at the hero.

"To see an empire fall," he answered.

Bucky emerged from a dark corner as Sam entered the cell. Bucky attacked Sam but Sam was fast enough to duck and avoid the hit. Instead, Bucky threw Sam into his now vacant pod, dazing the man. Steve rushed to Sam's aid, not understanding why Bucky was attacking Sam but knowing that the man was a dangerous threat right now. Bucky turned his focus from Sam to Steve and their fight moved from the cell, through the adjoining room and to an elevator door. Bucky punched through the elevator door. Steve caught Bucky's next punch but couldn't hold back Bucky's mechanical arm, causing the winter soldier to push Steve through the damaged door and down the empty elevator shaft. By the time Steve and Sam gathered themselves, both Bucky and the man were gone.

Meanwhile in the control room, everyone was trying to figure out what was happening.

"Get me a perimeter around the building, and gunships in the air," Ross barked through his walkie-talkie. Tony and Natasha began to make their way out of the room with Hiro trailing behind them.

"Please tell me you brought a suit," Natasha muttered urgently to Tony.

"Sure did. It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button. I'm an active-duty non-combatant," Tony answered.

"Tony please. Can we talk?" Hiro called hopefully.

"After the dust settles Hiro. Things are going down right now," Tony retorted over his shoulder without breaking his stride.

"Follow me," Sharon ordered softly as she passed them.

Kim and Ron charged through the complex, dodging around armed guards rushing to their posts. Kim was trying to contact Wade but because of the power outage, all she got was static. They would have to run blind for this. Suddenly they heard a crash down a corridor. Kim skidded around the corner and blinked in shock when she saw a woman with glowing green hands fighting off a group of guards. Kim shook off her surprise and jumped into the fight, drawing Shego's attention away from the numerous injured guards scattered around the large intersection.

"I thought you worked with Drakken only," Kim announced as she engaged Shego in combat.

"Under normal circumstances, you'd be right princess. But you should check in with Drakken to get the full scoop," Shego retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked as they continued to exchange blows.

"Ask Drakken," Shego pressed.

"About what!?" Kim exclaimed while Ron ran from guard to guard, checking if they were alright. Shego gritted her teeth and lunged at Kim, pinning her to the ground. Shego put her mouth to Kim's ear.

"Listen closely and listen well. I don't have time and neither do you. Helmut Zemo is a dangerous man. I dunno what he wants _yet_ but it's something to do with winter soldiers the Russians made back in the cold war. There's cameras and bugs everywhere and I can't be sure they're safe from Zemo," Shego hissed in Kim's ear.

"KP!" Ron shouted in alarm and ran to help his girlfriend. He rammed into Shego's side, throwing the woman off the red headed teen. Shego cried out in pained surprise before sneering at the boy.

"See you around," she growled before rolling onto her feet and running away through the flashing red lights. Ron dropped down beside Kim.

"Are you alright?" Ron inquired worriedly.

"Yeah. But… she said something really weird to me," Kim muttered, frowning in the direction Shego disappeared in.

Sam raced up the metal stairs after Zemo while Steve climbed up the elevator shaft. Bucky stalked through the complex's ground floor, fighting off any and all guards that crossed him. Tony snuck around Bucky so he was in front of the out of control winter soldier.

"We're in position," Natasha informed Tony over the radio.

"Tony, don't hurt him. He's innocent," Hiro pleaded on the radio.

"Innocent men don't go on rampages," Tony retorted softly as he tapped on his wristband, activating his Iron man glove. He stepped out of hiding and fired a stun-burst at Bucky. The blast stopped Bucky killing a guard and while Bucky was stunned, Tony rushed forwards, firing again. Bucky recovered quickly and dodged the second blast and began trading blows with the millionaire. Bucky pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tony but Tony, using his Iron man glove, grabbed the gun, stopping the bullet hurting and potentially killing him. Bucky ripped the gun out of Tony's grip but ended up breaking the weapon. Bucky smacked Tony, knocking the man to the ground.

Sharon ran into the fray, taking over for Tony and protecting the millionaire. Natasha ran after the blonde woman and together they fought Bucky hand-to-hand. Bucky slammed Sharon into a table but Natasha came at Bucky from behind. She got on his shoulders and slammed her fists on his head repeatedly but Bucky dropped her onto a table and held her down by her throat.

"You could at least recognise me," Natasha commented. T'Challa rushed into the fight, having followed Steve and the others out of the office. He kicked Bucky off of Natasha. Natasha gasped for breath as Bucky threw T'Challa back. T'Challa landed on his feet and scrambled to follow Bucky as he marched up a flight of stairs. T'Challa managed to get in front of Bucky and resumed their fight. Baymax, with Hiro on top, swooped into the fight.

"Stop! T'Challa! Bucky is innocent. He didn't kill your dad. And anyway revenge isn't the answer, trust me on that," Hiro shouted urgently, jumping down from Baymax and standing between both men.

"Hiro! Watch out!" T'Challa cried as Bucky lifted his mechanical fist up to punch the teen. Hiro gasped in alarm as Baymax intercepted Bucky's attack. T'Challa pulled Hiro out of harm's way.

"You are a child and you cannot understand the forces at play here. Leave the fighting to us," T'Challa ordered sternly.

"No. T'Challa, you don't understand. Bucky is innocent," Hiro argued.

"Then explain that to me," T'Challa challenged, gesturing to Baymax acting as a human shield while Bucky hammered at the robot.

"I dunno why he's acting like that. But it's not normal. Please T'Challa. I know it doesn't look good. But I have proof that he's innocent," Hiro pleaded.

"I'm sorry Hiro but I cannot allow that murderer to go unpunished. Now stand aside," T'Challa decided and lunged at Bucky again, pushing them both down the stairs.

"No! Stop it! Both of you!" Hiro yelled and made to follow them but Baymax stopped the teen.

"I'm sorry Hiro but this fight is too dangerous for you. I am in need of repairs and I cannot guarantee to be able to protect you again," Baymax interjected apologetically. As the fight progressed, T'Challa threw Bucky off the landing but when he jumped down after the winter soldier, Bucky was gone.

People were rushing out into the streets as the building was evacuated, Sam was one of them. Once he reached the outside, he surveyed the area, looking for Zemo. However all he found was the man's jacket, strewn on the ground. He scooped the article of clothing up and resumed looking for his target.

"Damn it," he cursed softly as he realised that the man responsible for everything had gotten away.

Meanwhile, Bucky was scaling yet another staircase as he reached the roof. The rest of Big Hero 6 noticed the man and rushed over to intercept him, curious about what was happening.

"Bucky!? Hey dude, we're on your side. Need any help?" Fred shouted. Bucky ignored the group as they jogged the distance between them. Bucky forced open a helicopter door and clambered in.

"Hey! That's not yours! You're only making things worse for youself. We can give you a lift!" Go Go yelled urgently. Yet again, Bucky ignored the group of college students and started up the helicopter. Steve threw open the roof access door and sprinted to the helicopter, past the group of heroes trying to help Bucky but having not yet realised what was happening. As the helicopter lifted into the air, Steve jumped up and grabbed the bottom of the aerial vehicle, and using his super soldier strength, pulled the helicopter back down.

"Cap!" Wasabi yelped in surprise.

"I thought we were supposed to be helping Bucky, not stopping him," Honey Lemon remarked.

"Just help me stop him stealing this copter!" Steve barked over his shoulder, straining to hold the helicopter in place. Honey Lemon gasped as Steve was pulled to the edge of the roof. She pulled her bag around and grabbed a handful of her expanding foam bombs. She threw them at Steve's hands where they hardened, preventing Steve from releasing either the roof or the helicopter. Steve glanced at the girl and gave her a curt nod in thanks. With a more secure hold on the vehicle and roof, Steve was able to pull the helicopter back to the roof, inch by inch.

However, in a desperate move, Bucky switched directions and the helicopter zoomed towards Steve and the roof. Steve gasped in alarm and was able to tear through the hardened foam Honey Lemon provided in order to get clear. The helicopter scraped against the helicopter-pad, breaking the roof apart. Its tail spun around and Steve had to dodge the lethal spinning blades. Go Go squeaked in alarm as the roof crumbled more and more, endangering the members of Big Hero 6. She shoved Wasabi and grabbed Fred's arm as the boy was in awe of the fight and not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Move it!" Go Go ordered urgently. The helicopter gradually came to a stop. Before anyone could express any relief however, Bucky's arm shot through the glass window of the helicopter and grabbed Steve's throat. The helicopter tilted dangerously over the edge of the roof. Bucky refused to release Steve though and as the helicopter started to fall, Steve was pulled with it into the river below.

 **First, sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be posted. Things in real life have changed a lot for me this past month and I'm finding myself having less and less time for writing but I will do my best to get chapters out as quickly as possible.**

 **Second, let me know what you guys think of this story so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

After the chaos at the Joint Terrorism Task force had ended, Kim and Ron just stood outside, trying to figure out what to do. "Man, that was definitely crazy." Ron commented, taking in the damage after Bucky's rampage. "Who would have thought that Bucky would just run around mad and try to kill people like that?" He noticed that Kim wasn't listening, being deep in thought. "KP? You there?"

"Something is not adding up. There has to be something we're missing." Kim said before a piece of paper landed in front of her. Kim was curious, so she picked it up and read it.

 _ _Meet me at the following address in 15 minutes. Do bring Captain and his sidekick with you. I'll try to explain everything. Signed, Shego.__

"It's from Shego," Kim said, showing the note to Ron. "She wants to meet with us."

Ron had a bad feeling about the whole thing. "Kim, it has to be a trap. First Bucky goes berserk, then Shego appears, and now this!" Ron said. "How do you know that she's not working with this Zemo guy?"

"I don't." Kim said. "But we need to find out what's really going on and make things right. I better call-" Kim reached for her Kimmunicator to call Wade, but then realized something. She then looked around and saw a couple of pay phones. Kim and Ron then made their way to them. Kim dialed Wade's home phone number.

"Hello?" Wade answered.

"Wade. It's me." Kim said.

"Kim? Why are you calling me on a pay phone?" Wade asked, confused.

"Somebody could be tracing right now." Kim said. "Anyway, the Joint Terrorism Task Force has been attacked. Bucky might have been brainswashed again and Shego was there as well. She wants us to meet with her at a certain address. __126 SL Road.__ Get this to Steve and make sure nobody else sees it but him and Sam."

"Already on it." Wade said before Kim hung up. She and Ron then made their way to the address where they were supposed to meet Drakken and Shego.

* * *

Shego breathed a sigh of relief as she left the building. She got in and out without Zemo finding out. All she had to do now was get to the rendezvous point. She melted into the crowd, not noticing that she was being followed, at least, not at first. Over time she realised that she was being followed and by the time she reached her destination, she knew by who.

As the person rounded the corner, Shego grabbed them and slammed them roughly into the wall. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

"Just what I was going to ask you," Drakken retorted with a scowl.

"Go home Dr D," Shego ordered.

"Shego, I think I deserve an explanation. You tried to drown me," Drakken objected sharply.

Shego's scowl deepened. "I thought you didn't kill," Drakken recalled. Shego's eyes widened. "You don't get it. I saved your life! Zemo would have shot you. I knew your mom would revive you but she can't fix gunshot wounds," Shego realised, hurt in her eyes. Drakken gaped in shock.

"I see. I thought that there was something more going on between you than you let on Shego," Zemo remarked, announcing his presence. Shego gasped in alarm and spun around to face her employer. Zemo was aiming a gun at the couple with a scowl, hurt in his eyes.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Shego ventured, trying to hide her fear.

Zemo clicked the safety off his gun and clenched his jaw. "I should. You know too much about my plan," Zemo pointed out.

"Maybe. But I still don't know why you want to find those winter soldiers," Shego admitted.

Zemo nodded stiffly, tightly holding the gun up, aiming at Shego's chest. "I thought you'd understand. I thought you were on my side," Zemo mumbled. Shego shrugged. Zemo sighed loudly and clicked the safety back on. "If you cross my path again, I'll pull the trigger next time," Zemo threatened before he walked away.

Drakken looked from Shego to Zemo's retreating back. "I don't understand. What just happened there?" Drakken commented.

Shego shrugged. "Me neither. Guess we should go meet up with Kimmie and Captain America," Shego concluded, grabbing Drakken's arm and dragging him away.

* * *

Zemo sat in Berlin's airport listening to a voicemail from his wife. "He asked me again if you're going to be there. I said I wasn't sure. You should have seen his little face. Just try, okay? I'm going to bed. I love you."

He put away the phone. How her voice made his heart ache. He wished he could hear his son's voice, too.

The terminal TV showed footage of the day's events. "James Barnes, the suspect in the bombing of Vienna, escaped from prison today. Also disappeared are the Avengers Captain Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson..."

 _ _Perfect,__ Zemo thought. Over the sound of the newscast, he heard the first boarding call for his flight to Moscow and walked towards the gate. From Moscow, he would complete the final stage of the journey. He was upset that Shego betrayed and deserted him, but that didn't matter now. He had a plan to accomplish.

* * *

Berlin was a big city, and that made for lots of good places to hide. Kim and Ron arrived at the address Drakken and Shego wrote down and started looking around for a place where they might be hiding. Ron then spotted something that caught his eye. A warehouse that looks like it hasn't been used since the Cold War. "Let's try that old warehouse." Ron suggested.

"Good call. Come on." Kim said as she and Ron made their way inside. "Let's get to the top floor. They might be waiting for us there." They then used the stairs. Kim and Ron then made their way to the top floor and found only one door. Kim knocked on it and Steve answered. "Take it you got the message." Steve nodded and they entered. Ron then saw Bucky with his metal arm trapped in a vice.

"Uh, why is the psycho dude here?" Ron asked, feeling nervous about Bucky's presence, earning him a glare from Kim. "He tried to kill people, KP!"

"He was also brainwashed!" Kim said sternly before calming down and facing Steve. "Got pretty wound up?"

"He tried to take a copter. Held on to it with all my might before we both plunged down to the river." Steve said, looking out a window for any search parties. There was then a knock on the door. "That might be Sam."

Ron answered it and Sam entered. "Hey guys." Sam greeted. "Just when you think it couldn't get any more dangerous, boom goes the dynamite." With that, Drakken and Shego entered, causing Steve to get into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry. They're not here to fight." Kim said before arching an eyebrow at both of her arch foes. "Right?" Drakken and Shego nodded at that. "Good."

"Well, Captain America. It is such an honor." Drakken said with a smile. "I never met one of the Avengers before." Steve eyed both villains curiously.

"You both tried to break into Stark Industries and steal one of the Iron Man suits while Tony was on vacation." Steve said with matter of factly. "Kim was pretty lucky she caught both of you in the act. Why help us now?"

"Well, it all started when a certain green skin woman with glowing hands decided to betray me and have that psycho who wrecked my hovercraft drown me." Drakken said, eyeing Shego as he spoke.

"OK, that's an exaggeration!" Shego said. "I saved you. If it wasn't for me telling your mother to check on you, you would have been dead. Anyway, that guy wanted the red HYDRA book that Dr. D had me steal from an old HYDRA colonel."

Steve became angry at that and was almost ready to grab Shego by the throat. "Why did you want the book in the first place?" Kim asked. "You were gonna use it for some big plan for world domination, right?"

Drakken tried to come up with a lie, but knew that despite their evilness, villains never lie. "OK yes. We were." Drakken admitted.

"What do you want with him?" Steve asked about Bucky.

"One, we don't really need him." Shego said. "And two, why don't you ask your friend right now?" Shego then pointed to Bucky waking up.

Bucky looked around, not trying to escape. "Steve," Bucky said.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve asked sternly.

"Your mom's name was Sarah," Bucky said. "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." He chuckled at that memory as Steve smiled, knowing Bucky got his memories back.

"You can't read that in a museum." Steve said.

"No you can't." Kim said with a smile. "See Ron? Bucky's not evil. He never was."

"Just like that and we're all supposed to be cool?" Sam asked, not quite ready to believe Bucky.

"Well, it's just like when I turned evil that one time and became Zorpox." Ron said with a smile. "Hi. I'm Ron. And this is Rufus."

Rufus then popped out of Ron's pocked and smiled. "Hello." Rufus squeaked.

Bucky didn't notice Ron and Rufus greeting him, as he caught Sam's tone of voice. "What did I do?" Bucky asked. It was clear he was dreading the answer.

"Enough." Steve said. Bucky sighed with guilt when Steve said that.

"I knew this would happen," Bucky said. Steve, Kim, and Ron felt terrible for him, but none of them didn't know how to make Bucky feel better. "Everything HYDRA put inside me was still there. All he had to do is say the damn words."

"Who was he?" Kim asked Shego.

"I told you. His name was Zemo." Shego pointed out.

"Yeah, I know that. But, do you know anything else about him? Any apparent motive?" Kim asked, trying to find out what was really going on.

"Not really." Shego said. They all then eyed Bucky, hoping for some answers from him.

"Don't look at me. I don't know." Bucky said, his voice short of despair.

Steve had been trying to go easy on Bucky, but time was getting short. "People are dead. The bombing. The setup. The doctor did all that just to get 15 minutes with you. I need you to do better than, 'I don't know'." Steve said.

Bucky paused. "He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept."

"Siberia?" Kim asked. "Why he need to know that?"

Bucky's face was bleak when he answered. "Cause I'm not the only Winter Soldier." Bucky then told them most of the story. The 1991 mission. The extraction of extra Super Soldiers serums from the back of the crashed car. His return to Russia and the brutal experiments. A month later, the was a group of Winter Soldiers. Over the next two decades, they trained together, fought against one another...and then one day all turned on the guards...except Bucky.

"Who are they?" Kim asked after Bucky told them everything.

"Their most elite death squad," Bucky answered. "More kills than anyone in the history of HYDRA. And that was before the serum."

"They all turned out like you?" Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head. "Worse."

"Dang, this is serious." Ron said, now feeling more worried.

"The doctor guy, Zemo, can he control them?" Kim asked.

"Enough." Bucky answered. Kim then stood back and wondered out loud.

"What does he want with them?" Kim asked herself. "What use would a guy like him want with a death squad, made up of complete psychos?"

"He said he wanted to see an empire fall." Steve answered, remembering what Zemo said to him before Bucky attacked him.

"And with these guys, he could do it." Bucky added. "They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night, you'd never see them coming."

Kim and Ron then looked at each other before staring at Drakken and Shego, both smiling nervously. "Something tells me that what Bucky said was your original plan." Ron said.

" _ _Was.__ We're not sure if Zemo has the same idea, but whatever the motive, it has to be way worse than what we planned." Shego said. "We have to stop him before he reaches them."

Kim and Ron both looked at each other, not knowing if they could trust Drakken and Shego to help them. "And what are instances that you're not gonna double cross us?" Kim asked.

"If we do, you can throw us in jail." Shego said, making Drakken gasp with horror.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled. Kim and Ron then smiled.

"OK. You can help us. Deal?" Kim asked Ron.

"Done deal." Ron said as he, Kim, and Sam approached Steve.

"This would have been a lot easier a week ago." Sam said, know their options for help were limited.

"Sam's got a good point." Kim said. "I don't even know if Hiro could convince his team to help us out anyway, with Tony idolizing them."

"Yeah, but if we call Tony..." Steve said.

"He's not gonna believe us." Kim said with frown. "Even if he did, who knows if the Accords would let him help us? I know Dr. Director and Global Justice are loyal and could help out in some way, but other than that..."

Steve sighed and nodded. "You're right. We're on our own."

"Maybe not." Sam said with a smile. "I know a guy."

Kim smiled at that. "And so do I. Three guys actually." Kim said.

* * *

Back at the Joint Terrorism Task Force, the rest of Big Hero 6 were recovering from their fight with the brainwashed Bucky. "Man, that was epic!" Fred said, feeling exhilarated about almost fighting Bucky, earning him a slap in the head from Go Go. They then saw Hiro and Baymax return with the Zemo's duffel bag.

"Guys!" Hiro said, almost out of breath after the whole ordeal. "You're not gonna believe what me and Baymax found." What he pulled out shocked the team.

"Is that what I think it is?" Wasabi asked.

"It's a Bucky Barnes mask!" Honey Lemon said. "Why would the doctor carry that with him?"

"I think it's obvious." Go Go said. "It's clear that the doctor was the one who bombed the UN and framed Bucky."

"Wow." Fred said. "Who would thought that a doctor would be the one to commit the deadliest act of terrorism?"

"You think we should report this to Tony?" Wasabi asked.

"With all this, not yet." Hiro said with a frown. "Look, we have to keep playing on Tony's side until we can find the right time to tell him the truth. Speaking of which, he wants to see us with Black Widow and Ross. Now." With that, Hiro and his team made their way back inside.

* * *

Inside a conference room, Tony, Natasha, and Big Hero 6 were with a quietly furious Ross. They all sat as he read them the riot act about their mistakes. "On top of that, neither me or the Defense Department can touch Possible or Stoppable, due to a lot of red tape, thanks to Global Justice." Ross said. Hiro smiled at that, knowing Kim was going to be OK. "So that basically leaves Rogers, Barnes, and Wilson to arrest. And I don't suppose anyone knows where they're heading."

"We will," Tony said. He listed the assets involved with the search. "Right now we're tracking Wade Load, Kim's go to tech guy, see if he makes contact with any of them. We got the broders covered. Recon's flying twenty four seven. They'll get a hit, we'll handle it."

"You don't get it Stark," Ross said. "This isn't yours to handle. It's clear that neither you or your prodigy can be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this."

"And what happens when the shooting starts?" Hiro asked. "Are you just going kill them? Including Kim?"

"If we are provoked." Ross said, clearly not bothered by the idea. "It could send a clear message to Global Justice that you maybe can help your allies with legality issues, but you can't protect them from harm any way. Besides, Barnes would have been eliminated in Romania. There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math."

"Sir, you can't just send in soldiers to deal with them!" Hiro said. "I understand the point of the Accords, but I think you're just doing this because you just wanna see one of us die! It's clear that you hate us!"

"Hiro, please calm down." Tony said, settling the teenage boy down before facing Ross. He thought Ross still didn't understand what he was up against. "With his anger and crush for the red headed spy aside, my prodigy is actually right. You're not gonna solve this with boys and bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring Cap and his war buddies in."

"And how will it end differently from the last time?" Ross asked with a smirk.

"Because this time I'm won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt," Tony said. This time Iron Man would be leading the search. "And I got the best college aged group of heroes on my team. Right?"

Big Hero 6 all just looked at each other nervously, excluding Baymax, before Hiro stood up. "Right." Hiro answered. "You let us bring just Cap and his buddies in, without harming anyone else. Give us seventy two hours."

"Twenty four." Ross said, leaning in close to Hiro's face, trying to intimidate him.

"Thirty six." Hiro said. "Final offer."

"Deal. Thirty six hours." Ross said as he walked out the door, calling out names as he went. "Rogers. Barnes. Wilson."

"Thank you sir." Tony said. When Ross was gone, Tony rubbed his chest. "Hey Baymax, my left arm is numb. Is that normal?"

"I will scan you for bodily injuries." Baymax said. "Scan complete. I sense the feeling of numbness in your left arm is typical with old age." Hiro couldn't help but crack a giggle at that.

Natasha patted Tony on the shoulder. He wasn't used to the kind of beating had given him. The whole right side of his face was battered and bloody. Hiro sat in his chair and fiddled with his hands, nervously. "You OK, big me?" Hiro asked. He knew a lot about Tony, and the last thing he wanted was his heart problems to come back.

"Always, mini me." Tony said with a smile before pausing. "I admire your negotiation skills. But thirty six hours? Jeez."

"Hey, I'm a super hero, not a cop or soldier." Hiro pointed out.

"We're seriously understaffed." Go Go said, before Fred came up with a idea.

"I got it!" Fred said, happily. "Let's bring the Hulk in! He would simply scoop them up and just carry them to us! Any shot on finding him?"

Natasha shook her head with a smile. "Sorry Fred." She said, making the comic book fan frown. "Besides, you seriously think he'd be on our side?"

Neither Tony or Hiro could argue with that. "I know." Tony said.

"I have an idea." Natasha said.

"Me too." Tony said. He looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. "Where's yours?"

"Downstairs." Natasha said, now wondering the same thing. "Where's yours?"

Tony then looked at Hiro and smiled. "Hey mini me, how would you and Baymax like to take a little cross country trip?"

Hiro smiled at that. "Where to?" He asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim breathed a deep sigh as she turned off the engine of her car. She turned to look at her home.

"I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" she muttered.

"Hey, your brothers have grown up since the last time they were on a mission," Ron pointed out. Kim grimaced at the memory of the last mission she brought her twin brothers on. They may be genius' but they had a short attention span and were very prone to entertaining themselves by taking things apart they shouldn't touch.

"Let's get this over with," Kim mumbled as she kicked open her door. Ron climbed out of the car and followed his girlfriend to her front door. She tried the door, hopeful that it would be unlocked, which it was.

"Is that you Kimmie-cub!?" James Possible, Kim's father called, faint surprise in his tone.

"Yeah dad! Are the tweebs home?" Kim answered, walking through the house and into the living room. James folded his newspaper and smiled at his daughter.

"Not yet. They had practice after school but they should be back soon," James replied. Kim nodded in understanding and sat down on the couch beside her father's armchair. Ron dropped down in the seat beside her.

"So, how are things with the Avengers?" James inquired curiously. Kim sighed sadly.

"Not good dad. Tony doesn't believe Steve that Bucky is innocent, which he is. We have proof. Tony signed the accords and Steve didn't, so that's another thing they're arguing about. It's gonna take a lot for them to stay friends after everything," Kim admitted grimly. James nodded sagely.

"Sometimes even close friends fight. Hopefully they'll see past what's happened though. I certainly feel safer when those two work together," James commented.

"Ditto," Ron agreed with a frown.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and thundering feet charged into the house towards the stairs.

"Boys!?" James shouted.

"Oh. Hey dad," one voice called.

"What's up?" another wondered as two nearly identical heads popped into the room.

"Tweebs, I need to talk to you," Kim confessed.

"Kim?" One twin remarked.

"I thought you were in Germany with the Avengers," the other recalled.

"I was. Now I'm here. I need some help, well Steve does and I'm helping him so… yeah," Kim explained, fighting back flashbacks of how her brothers had "helped" her in the past. Jim and Tim glanced at each other incredulously.

"You're asking us and not Wade?" Jim pointed out.

"Wade's the next stop. But you guys are great at building robots and stuff. Wade's better at the background tech help thing," Kim admitted.

"What's in it for us?" Tim pressed curiously. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"You'll be protecting an innocent man from being sent to prison, if not worse. Plus you'll be working alongside Captain America and Falcon. Maybe a couple of other Avengers," Kim offered.

"That's the job description. Not the perks," Jim corrected.

"Fine. What do you want?" Kim huffed.

"You to be our driver monkey for a month," Tim suggested.

"Oh no! I know what that means and no way. Besides what do you want a driver monkey for?" Kim refused.

"There's a dance in a couple of weeks," Tim admitted.

"We need to impress girls so we both get dates," Jim finished with a shrug. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I could give you both tips for getting a girl way out of your league," Ron offered. Tim and Jim blinked.

"We haven't been friends with the girls we want since pre-k," Tim pointed out.

"Your method isn't exactly tried and tested either," Jim added with a shrug. Ron sniffed with a shrug.

"Suit yourselves," Ron muttered.

"I can give you tips. And I'll give you and your dates a lift to the dance," Kim counter-offered. Jim and Tim turned to each other.

"Hicka bicka boo?" Tim queried.

"Who sha," Jim decided before they both turned to their older sister in unison.

"Deal," they chorused. Kim gave them a curt nod.

"First tip. Stop the whole freaky twin secret language thing," Kim retorted.

"I have something to say about this," James interjected with a frown.

"Dad, I'll be there to protect them. Team Possible is under the protection of Global Justice. I wouldn't ask if I didn't need the help," Kim assured her father. James scanned his children, all of which were watching him with the puppy dog pout. James sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Just be careful," James relented.

"Thanks dad," Kim replied with a smile as she got to her feet and lent over to kiss her father on the cheek. James flashed his daughter a smile, concern still evident in his eyes.

"Boys, listen to your sister and don't take apart anything you don't know how to fix," James ordered his sons, turning his attention to the twins before they disappeared up to their room to pack for the mission. Both teenaged boys huffed in annoyance before agreeing in unison.

A few minutes later the group of four were in Kim's car, packed and ready to help the avengers. Kim had even decided to bring her super suit Wade developed for her.

"I could call Yuri," Ron offered as Kim drove towards Wade's house.

"Hm, let's not involve her yet. Besides she gave you a phone number?" Kim replied with a raised eyebrow. Ron frowned for a moment.

"Not exactly. Actually… I don't think ninjas have phones," Ron admitted. Kim smirked before pulling over.

"This isn't Wade's house," Ron announced in confusion.

"I know. But… Wade is known to help us. If Ross or even Tony wanted to stop us helping Steve, they'd target Wade," Kim pointed out.

"So we parked here?" Tim retorted.

"Wade's house is only two streets over. But I can't be seen going there. But… Tony won't think I'd recruit my younger brothers. I'm gonna call Wade and explain but I need you two to help him get to us. Wade's a thinker, not a fighter… or really a runner either. Think you can do it?" Kim requested. Tim and Jim turned to each other before grinning devilishly.

"Sure," they chorused as they darted out of the car.

"He's over that way!" Kim shouted after them, pointing towards Wade's house. She saw her brothers nod and turn in the right direction.

Kim then turned to her Kimmunicator and tapped a couple of buttons.

"Hey Kim. How's Germany?" Wade greeted them, unknowing that Kim and Ron were back in Middleton as they had gotten a lift from Global Justice.

"Good. Ron wants some help with a game though," Kim lied before handing the device to Ron.

"Huh, no I-" Ron began.

"Tell him what's going on using game references. Like a code," Kim whispered quickly.

"Oh. Right. Um. Wade… have you ever played uh Doomed 3?" Ron asked carefully.

"Of course I have. What do you need help with?" Wade answered.

"Okay. On level 12. When you have to sneak behind enemy lines to rescue the ninja queen, you have to go into radio silence right?" Ron hinted carefully.

"Yeah. Is that all?" Wade agreed with a confused frown.

"Well, um… Kim's brothers were wondering if you could play that game as two players… or even three," Ron added.

"If you choose the online option, yeah," Wade confirmed, obviously growing more and more confused.

"Great. Um… I heard that Doomed are gonna bring in a roleplaying upgrade. Is that true?" Ron lied. Wade frowned.

"Not that I've heard. What do you need help with Ron?" Wade pressed.

"Um… uh. Hang on," Ron floundered nervously, covering the screen and microphone with his hand.

"Kim. How do I tell Wade everything if I can't tell him?" Ron hissed, turning to his girlfriend desperately. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Tell him to prepare to go online with the tweebs," Kim suggested softly. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Kim's brothers are going online now. Mind joining them," Ron repeated carefully. Wade frowned in confusion.

"How do you know that if you're in- unless… you're not in… Is this like that gnome in level 3 of Doomed?" Wade realised.

"Yes! Exactly like that," Ron confirmed excitedly.

"Understood," Wade concluded before leaving his chair.

"Gnome?" Kim repeated in confusion, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"There's a gnome in level 3 where he asks you to sneak into a fortress and recover his lost gold. Once you bring back the gold, he gives you a key so you can move to the next level," Ron explained.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Kim wondered.

"Because the gnome turns up later in the game and the gold you got him wasn't even his so you have to steal it back. But the princess thing is a straight rescue task. She gives you the golden key that opens the final level," Ron clarified. Kim nodded in understanding. Wade popped back into view carrying a rucksack and wearing a hooded jacket.

"Ready to go online," Wade announced. Kim smirked.

"Great. Um Kim's brothers will meet you there," Ron finished.

"Wade… remember that car chase a few years ago when I drove that motorbike and accidentally wrecked it?" Kim called, taking the device back.

"You were fourteen right?" Wade recalled uncertainly.

"Nearly fifteen but beside the point. Do you remember where I caught the guy?" Kim corrected with a shrug.

"Yeah. It was by the-" Wade began.

"Head there," Kim interrupted then a stern frown. Wade shut his mouth his a click before nodding in understanding. The moment the screen went black, Kim started the car and drove away.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"I caught that car thief across town beside the arcade. Don't you remember?" Kim answered frowning in confusion at her boyfriend.

"Honestly, after so long, some of the missions blur together. But I think I remember that you took off without me and I tried to run after you guys but couldn't keep up," Ron admitted.

"Oh. Sorry Ron," Kim replied with a slight wince.

"It's okay. You caught the guy and I've learned how to keep up with you now," Ron assured with a smile.

Hiro glanced at Tony as they sat in May Parker's apartment, drinking tea and nibbling at walnut loaf. He had long ago tuned out the meaningless conversation Tony had struck up to kill time, instead he turned his mind to thinking about Bucky. He knew Bucky was innocent. He had proof to prove Bucky's innocence. But Tony wasn't in the listening mood. Tony wanted Bucky to be guilty because it made things a lot simpler. It fit with him signing the accords and fighting his friends to capture Bucky. Hiro knew that Tony wouldn't listen to the truth until he had a lot of proof thrown in his face. The problem was finding the moment to provide that proof.

"So, would Peter be able to travel with this grant?" May wondered curiously.

"Of course. Hiro Hamada here is from San Fransoyko. And a number of other students have transferred to other research facilities to aid in their personal projects. Hiro is a robotics genius," Tony lied happily.

"Maybe he could take a look at our washing machine then," May joked.

"I can do that," Hiro accepted easily. Anything was better than listening to Tony lie his butt off to convince May that Peter should accept this phony scholarship to enable the guy to use it as an excuse to help Tony and other Avengers. May blinked in surprise before uncertainly gesturing towards the machine. Hiro hopped to his feet and calmly walked to the machine to investigate it.

Twenty minutes later, Hiro had found that the washing machine just needed a new motor in order to fix it. The front door opened and a teenaged boy wearing headphones and carrying a bulky backpack walked into the apartment.

"Hey, May," he called.

"Mmm. Hey. How was school today?" May greeted, turning to see her nephew. Hiro returned to the couch and stood beside Tony.

"Okay. This crazy car parked outside…" Peter began, trailing off with wide eyes when he spotted Tony sitting in his home.

"Oh. Mr Parker," Tony noticed, feigning surprise despite knowing that Peter should be home soon.

"Um," Peter mumbled, pulling his headphones out.

"What- What are you doing…? Hey! Uh, I'm-I'm-I'm Peter," Peter replied uncertainly.

"Tony," Tony returned with a smirk. Hiro rolled his eyes. He knew Tony loved this type of attention.

"And I'm Hiro Hamada," Hiro interjected with a friendly smile and wave, breaking the spell of awe over the other teenager.

"It's about time we met. You've been getting my e-mails, right?" Tony continued with a wink.

"Yeah. Yeah," Peter answered, trying to understand why Iron man was in his living room.

"Right?" Tony prodded.

"Regarding the…" Peter floundered.

"You didn't tell me about the grant," May accused, but clearly too proud to be upset.

"About the grant," Peter repeated, clearly confused but trying not to show it.

"The September Foundation," Tony added helpfully. Hiro blew a strand of hair out of his eyes, waiting for Tony to get on with the visit.

"Right," Peter confirmed.

"Yeah. Remember when you applied?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Peter lied.

"I approved, so now we're in business," Tony informed the confused teen, before taking a sip of tea.

"You didn't tell me anything. What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?" May inquired.

"Why, I just, I just… I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know… wh… Anyway, what did I apply for?" Peter scrambled to answer.

"That's what I'm here to hash out," Tony interjected.

"Okay. Hash, hash out. Okay," Peter remarked, happy for Tony to take over the conversation.

"It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt," Tony commented, turning to May.

"Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?" May retorted with a slightly embarrassed, happy smile.

"This walnut date loaf is exceptional," Tony complimented, grabbing a slice. Hiro smiled politely, despite not being able to eat the food since he had a nut allergy.

"Let me just stop you there," Peter interrupted, holding out a hand.

"Yeah?" Tony prompted.

"Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No?" Peter wondered.

"Yeah," Tony confirmed easily.

"Yeah?" Peter pressed in excited surprise.

"It's pretty well funded," Hiro confirmed.

"Wow," Peter breathed.

"Look who you're talking to," Tony reminded the teen, gesturing to himself.

"Can I have 5 minutes with him?" Tony requested, turning to Peter's aunt.

"Sure," May agreed easily.

Once inside Peter's bedroom, Hiro bolted the door shut while Tony spat a mouthful of walnut loaf in Peter's trashcan.

"I thought you said you liked that stuff," Hiro pointed out with a confused frown.

"As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad," Tony retorted. Hiro rolled his eyes before both Tony and Hiro noticed the number of old computers on Peter's desk.

"Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?" Tony questioned.

"Uh, the garbage, actually," Peter admitted softly.

"You're a dumpster diver," Tony remarked dryly. Hiro frowned at Tony, not liking the millionaire's attitude as Hiro knew the struggle to find good parts without the money to buy them.

"Yeah. I was… Anyway, look, um. I definitely did not apply for your grant," Peter confessed.

"Ah-ah! Me first," Tony interjected with a waggle of his finger.

"Okay," Peter agreed uncertainly.

"Quick question of the rhetorical variety," Tony began as he pulled out his phone which projected a holographic image of a vigilante new to New York's streets, Spiderman.

"That's you, right?" Tony asked.

"Um, no. What do you. What do you mean?" Peter stammered, folding his arms defensively.

"Yeah. Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds. 40 miles an hour. That's not easy. You got mad skills," Tony complimented as a video of Spiderman stopping a car crashing into a bus played on the hologram.

"That's all- that's all on Youtube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because that's all fake. It's all done on the computer," Peter scrambled to explain once Tony shut off the phone. Hiro scanned the room while Tony spoke to the other teenager.

"Mm-Hmm," Tony hummed disbelievingly, watching as Peter crossed the room to his desk in order to nervously fiddle with his salvaged tech.

"It's like that video. What is it?" Peter continued.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah… Oh you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?" Tony supplied as Hiro picked up a pole Peter had in his room to prod a wooden hatch in the ceiling, releasing a dropping mechanism holding the Spiderman suit.

"Exactly," Peter agreed quickly.

"Oh, what have we here?" Tony announced having been watching Hiro while distracting Peter. Faster than the blink of an eye, Peter spun around and leapt at the suit, hiding it out of sight before leaning casually against his wardrobe.

"Uh… That's a…" Peter struggled to answer.

"So. You're the Spider…ling. Crime-fighting Spider…. You're Spider-Boy?" Tony concluded.

"S… Spiderman," Peter corrected haughtily.

"Not in that onesie, you're not," Tony scoffed.

"Tony, he doesn't have the tech we do," Hiro muttered.

"It's not a onesie," Peter added defensively as he walked away from the wardrobe, allowing Tony to look at the suit. Hiro moved closer curiously to examine the suit as well.

"I don't believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and… Algebra test. Nailed it!" Peter complained.

"Who else knows? Anybody?" Tony inquired. Peter shook his head.

"Nobody," Peter confirmed.

"Not even your… unusually attractive aunt?" Tony pressed. Hiro elbowed Tony in the ribs.

"That's why you're in trouble with Pepper," Hiro hissed. Tony rolled his eyes in response.

"No. No, no. No, no, if she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out," Peter answered.

"I get it," Hiro piped up. Peter turned to the other teen in surprise.

"I live with my aunt too. She doesn't know about the type of work I do with Tony either. She'd only worry about me and she has enough to worry about without what I do on top," Hiro sympathised with a small smile that Peter returned.

"You know what I think is really cool? This webbing. That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?" Tony interjected, ignoring Hiro's annoyed glance as he tossed a little white capsule to Peter. Peter caught the capsule without looking before leaning against his desk and turning the capsule around in his hands.

"I did," Peter answered before tossing the capsule into a pile of clothes in his wardrobe.

"Climbing the walls, how you doing that? Cohesive gloves," Tony guessed, still examining the suit.

"It's a long story. I was uh…" Peter began uncertainly.

"Lordy! Can you even see in these?" Tony interrupted as he looked through Peter's Spiderman goggles.

"Yes. Yes. I can! I can-I can see in those. Okay? It's just that… when whatever happened, happened… it's like my sense have been dialled to 11. There's way too much input, so… they just kinda help me focus," Peter explained, at first annoyed before he pulled back his ire.

"You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here," Tony decided.

"Why we're here. Don't forget that I'm here too Big-me," Hiro interjected as he leant against a wall and Peter sat down on his bed opposite Tony who had claimed the desk chair earlier. Tony nodded. "Right, right. Why _we're_ here. Better?" Tony amended. Hiro gave the man a brief nod. Tony turned to Peter.

"Why you doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?" Tony wondered.

"Because… Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for 6 months," Peter started, fiddling with his fingers.

"Mm-Hm," Tony hummed encouragingly.

"I read books. I build computers…. And-And yeah. I would love to play football. But I couldn't then so I shouldn't now," Peter explained. Hiro nodded in understanding.

"Sure, because you're different," Tony agreed.

"Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do things that I can, but you don't," Peter continued. Tony leant forwards, listening intently.

"And then the bad things happen… they happen because of you," Peter finished. Tony's critical expression soften with sorrow as he thought back to Sokovia.

"So you wanna look out for the little guy. You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?" Tony clarified.

"Yeah. Yeah just looking out… for the little guy. That's- that's what it is," Peter agreed. Tony stood up, crossed the room and looked down at Peter's outstretched leg.

"I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg," Tony informed the teen. Peter quickly moved over to give Tony some space. Tony sat down on the bed beside Peter before hesitantly resting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You got a passport?" Tony wondered.

"Uh, no. I don't even have a driver's license," Peter confessed.

"You ever been to Germany?" Tony added.

"No," Peter answered.

"Oh, you'll love it," Tony told the teen.

"I can't go to Germany!" Peter exclaimed.

"Why?" Tony pressed.

"I got… homework," Peter supplied weakly.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that," Tony retorted as he stood up.

"I'm-I'm being serious! I can't just drop out of school!" Peter assured firmly.

"Tony, if he doesn't want to go, you can't force him," Hiro interjected with a frown.

"I'm not forcing him to do anything. He just told me he wants to look out for the little guy. There are plenty of little guys in Germany for him to look out for," Tony pointed out.

"Tony this is a big decision," Hiro retorted. Tony frowned.

"You're right. Both of you. It might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie I'm taking you on a field trip," Tony replied. Peter rushed to his feet and webbed Tony's hand to the door as the millionaire touched the doorknob.

"Don't tell Aunt May," Peter ordered firmly.

"Alright Spiderman," Tony agreed easily, sharing a meaningful look with Peter.

"Get me out of this," Tony requested with a roll of his eyes, after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry, I'll get the… um," Peter apologised as he searched for something to free Tony. Hiro sighed softly before crossing the room to pick up Peter's handmade suit.

"Now, let's look at this from a new angle," Hiro mumbled to himself, drawing up designs and software codes in his mind.

 **First off, I am very sorry that this chapter took so long to be published. It's due to my change in circumstances. Unfortunately, my life allows for very little writing time anymore but I'm still writing, when I get the chance.**

 **Second, let me know what you thought of this chapter and any ideas on what might happen.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

At the Load residence, Jim and Tim knocked on the door and Mrs. Load answered. "Hi. Can Wade come out and play?" Jim asked, wearing a big smile on his face.

Mrs. Load chuckled a bit at that. "I wish he could, but Wade's basically cooped up in his-" she said before her mouth dropped at the sight of her son rushing downstairs to the front door.

"Mom! Going out for a..." Wade said before he froze at seeing Jim and Tim for the first time. He only interacted with them through online, so this was a complete shock that they were standing face to face with him. "Jim? Tim? What are you two doing here?"

"Wade? You know these boys?" Mrs. Load asked curiously.

"Yeah, mom. They're Kim's twin brothers." Wade replied. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Didn't Kim explain it to you?" Tim asked, trying to hint out what was really going on. Wade just stood there in confusion, trying to figure out what was really going on. He then realized it had to do with the Avengers situation, so Wade smiled, trying to play along.

"Oh right. Got ya." Wade said. "Me and Kim's brothers are gonna go to the arcade to help Ron with Doom 3. We'll try not to be gone long."

"Alright. You boys have fun." Mrs. Load said as Wade headed out the front door with Jim and Tim in front of him. They waited until Mrs. Load had closed the door and was out of earshot.

"The Avengers?" Wade asked, knowing the situation.

"Hicka Bicka Boo." Jim answered, nodding alongside his brother.

"The whole Bucky Barnes situation just got more screwed up. Kim needs all three of us." Tim explained.

"Hicka Bicka Boo?" Wade asked, using the same language as the Tweebs.

"Hoo Sha." Both twins said.

Wade then figured out where Kim really wanted to meet with him: the arcade right beside where Kim caught the car thief. "But, I'm not exactly the best fighter." Wade said, doubtful of his ability to help out. "I'm just smarts."

"Exactly. So are we." Tim said with a smile.

"We also got serious guts. But we're wasting time." Jim said as he, his brother, and Wade started towards the location where Kim said to meet. They made it as Kim and Ron pulled up in the back parking lot. Wade approached his friends, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Doom 3, huh?" Wade asked, making Ron smile sheepishly.

"She made me lie." Ron said, pointing to his girlfriend.

"Tony might have put a trace on you. Believe me, we wouldn't be meeting like this if I hadn't recruited the Tweebs into this." Kim admitted, seriously.

Wade simply just smiled understandingly. "We're all in this together, Kim. We're not gonna let anything stand in our way. Not now. Not ever." Wade said, making Kim and Ron smile.

"So, what's the first step?" Tim asked, curiously.

"We've already arranged for Global Justice to use one of their jets to pick you up from this location. You three have got to break Wanda out of the new Avengers compound." Kim explained, making Jim and Tim smile.

"Breaking into the most secure housing place for the most incredible team of super-heroes..." Jim began.

"...and breaking out Scarlet Witch?" Tim finished.

"Hoo Sha!" Both Tweebs said, high fiving each other. Kim just smiled and shook her head.

"Think you'll be able to handle them?" Kim asked Wade.

"No big. They're basically around my age anyway." Wade said, earning him a kiss on the cheek from Kim, making him blush lightly. Kim and Ron then hopped into the Sloth.

"When you're all done, meet us at this location." Kim said, handing the Tweebs a slip of paper with an address on it. She then started the Sloth and soon, it flew into the sky, on it's way to help Captain America.

"Well, we better get to work." Jim said with a smile before Wade turned nervous, still doubtful about his hero abilities.

"Guys wait, I still don't know about this. The Avengers compound is seriously tight with cyber security. And even if we get past everything, we still have to deal with Vision, who's almost invincible." Wade said.

"Wade, chillax dude." Jim said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, not even the Pentagon is 100% un hackable." Tim said, reassuringly.

"If there's one thing we've learned in the 13 years we've been on this earth..." Jim said, putting his arm around Wade's shoulders along with his brother.

"...is that every fire-wall has a weak spot." Tim finished.

* * *

It was nighttime, just a few blocks away from where the New Avengers Facility was, and Wade, Jim and Tim were hard at work trying to break into the compound's security system. The Tweebs had invented a new computer virus designed to hack into any one of Tony's inventions, allowing them complete control. "How long will the security system be off?" Wade asked, still nervous about the whole thing.

"Just 7 minutes. Enough time to sneak in and get Wanda out." Jim explained while Tim typed away on a keyboard.

"And Vision?" Wade asked, knowing that they still needed to over power Tony's super bot.

"Took care of that too." Tim said as Jim pulled out what looked like tiny orbs from his book bag.

"These babies will shock him, paralyzing him long enough so we can run off with Wanda." Jim explained. Wade smiled, feeling more at ease about the whole thing. Then. Tim's computer beeped.

"We're in! Hoo sha!" Tim said, high fiving his brother before pushing a button, shutting off the security system. Then, a figure approached the kids, making their mouths drop. "It's you..."

* * *

At the New Avengers Facility, Vision and Wanda were both asleep when an silent alarm had been triggered, jolting Vision awake. He scanned his room, looking for any sign for intruders. He then went into Wanda's room and woke her up.

"Vision?" Wanda asked, half asleep, trying to find out what the humanoid super bot was up to.

"We've been compromised." Vision explained, confusing Wanda. "Someone has hacked into our compound."

"Is that possible?" Wanda asked. Then, an explosion suddenly went off outside the compound. Vision and Wanda looked outside to see the flames from the explosion.

"Stay here, please." Vision said before using his intangibility to go outside to investigate.

Wanda did as she was told before she realized that someone else is in the compound. Wanda used her powers on a nearby kitchen knife to attack the intruders, before stopping it as one of the intruders was no other than Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, standing right by Jim, Tim, and Wade. Clint had retired from the Avengers shortly after the Battle of Sokovia last year, but now he had returned. "Guess we shoulda knocked." Clint joked as he pushes the knife away from his face.

"That was seriously wicked!" Jim said with a smile on his face, happy at meeting Scarlet Witch for the first time.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Wanda asked, surprised to see Clint and realized that he's responsible for the explosion.

"Putting a couple of kids' lives in danger, disappointing my own." Clint said as Jim and Tim started to set up their orbs. "We were supposed to go water skiing."

"Anyway, I'm Wade Load. Big fan." Wade said with a huge smile on his face, clearly geeking out.

"And we're Jim and Tim." Both twins replied in unison, also geeking out.

"Cap and Kim Possible both need our help. Come on." Clint said before grabbing Wanda's hand.

Before they could leave, they were stopped by Vision. "Clint!" Vision called. "You should not be here."

Clint turned around to face Vision before saying...

"Really? I retire for, what, like five minutes, and it all goes to shit."

"Please consider the consequences of bringing minors into a dangerous situation." Vision said.

"Boys?" Clint asked with a smirk, turning to Jim and Tim who were both smiling wickedly.

"They're considered." Jim and Tim said. At that exact moment, Vision got stunned by the Tweebs electrical orbs, leaving him incapacitated.

"Okay, we gotta go." Wade said before running with Clint and the Tweebs, but noticed Wanda is hesitated to leave. "It's this way."

"I've caused enough problems." Wanda said, feeling guilty for what happened in Nigeria.

Clint sighed. "You kids get to the jet. Don't take off without us." Clint said before running back to Wanda. "You gotta help me, Wanda. Look, you wanna mope, you can go to high school. You wanna make amends, you get off your ass." Clint said trying to motivate her, before seeing Vision. "Shit."

Vision managed to escaped from the electrical orbs before approaching Clint, who fired an arrow, but it phased through Vision thanks to his intangibility. Vision then knocked Clint away.

"I knew I should've stretched." Clint said before going after Vision.

All of Clint's attacks were, however, countered by Vision's intangibility. Clint attempted to punch Vision several times in the head, but his attacks were useless due to Vision's vibranium skin. Clint soon became overpowered by Vision, who captured him in a headlock.

"Clint, you can't overpower me." Vision said.

"I know I can't. But she can." Clint said, making Vision look at Wanda, who's now forming a red power ball through her hands and her eyes glowing red.

"Vision, that's enough. Let him go. I'm leaving." Wanda said.

"I can't let you." Vision said.

Wanda proceeded to use her powers to control the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead and forced him to phase which released Barton and caused Vision to fall to his knees.

"I'm sorry." Wanda said.

"If you do this... they will never stop being afraid of you." Vision said.

"I can't control their fear, only my own." Wanda said before she use her powers to pushed Vision several stories through the building and deep into the ground.

Clint then looked at the crater. "Oh... Come on. We got one more stop." Clint said before the Tweebs took a look at what Wanda did.

"That was seriously epic!" Jim said as he, his brother, Wade, Clint, and Wanda rushed out of the building.

* * *

Back at the Joint Counter Terrorism Center, T'Challa was about to leave when he saw his security chief Ayo standing in front of Hiro and Natasha. "Hi." Hiro simply said with a smile.

"Move or you will be moved." Ayo threatened, making T'Challa smirk.

"As entertaining as that would be..." T'Challa said.

"You really think you can find him?" Hiro asked.

"My resources are considerable." T'Challa replied.

"Yeah, it took the world 70 years to find Barnes so you could probably do that in about half the time." Natasha said.

"You know where they are." T'Challa asked.

"I know someone who does." Natasha said.

* * *

At the small German town of Scheuditz, near the town of Leipzig, Sharon Carter met up with Steve, Sam, Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego, and Bucky under a highway bridge. "Not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car." Kim said, commenting on the Volkswagen Beetle that Steve drove to get here.

"It's not the Sloth, but it's low profile." Steve said as he approaches Sharon.

"Good, because this stuff tends to draw a crowd." Sharon said as she opens her car's trunk, revealing Steve's shield and Sam's EXO-7 Falcon.

"Did they give you any trouble?" Kim asked, gesturing towards Drakken and Shego, who were looking incredible uncomfortable in the back seat with Bucky. Steve simply smiled.

"Nah. They were good the entire ride." Steve said.

"Really? That's a new record." Ron joked, making Kim giggle.

Drakken shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. "Could you please move your seat up?" Drakken asked.

"No." Sam replied sternly, without looking. Drakken whined at that. He then turned to Shego with pleading eyes.

"Don't look at me. Dr. D. I'm not doing anything vicious till this mission is done with." Shego said, making Drakken growl.

"I owe you again." Steve said.

"Keeping a list." Sharon said, before looking at Bucky, who moved from his position in the car, making Shego complain. "You know, he kinda tried to kill me."

"I'm sorry. I'll put it on the list, too." Steve said. "They're going to come looking for you."

"I know." Sharon said.

"Thank you, Sharon." Steve said.

Both Steve and Sharon look at each other in the eyes before sharing a passionate kiss.

"That was..." Sharon started to comment.

"Late." Both Steve and Kim replied at the same time, making them both smile.

"Jinx." Kim said playfully.

"Damn right." Sharon said. "I should go."

"Okay." Steve said.

Sharon then leaves Steve and Kim. Steve looks at the Volkswagen to see Sam and Bucky smirking and smiling at him, as well as nodding their heads. "Oh, BTW, you owe me a soda." Kim said, making Steve smile.

"You really think this is the right time for a soda?" Steve asked playfully.

"It's a game." Kim explained.

* * *

Moments later, Steve drove his getaway Volkswagen and Kim her Sloth to the parking garage of the Flughafen Leipzig-Halle Airport where Sam, Bucky, Ron, Shego, Drakken, Kim, and Steve met with Clint, Wanda, Jim, Tim, Wade, and a new recruit.

"Cap." Clint greeted.

"You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice." Steve said as he shook Clint's hand.

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt." Clint said, commenting Wanda.

"Thanks for having our backs." Kim said.

"It was time to get off my ass." Wanda said.

Wade then approached Steve. "It is an absolute privilege to meet you." Wade said, clearly geeking out, making Steve smile.

Jim and Tim approached Steve, who were both wearing huge smiles on their faces. "Captain America, reporting for duty sir!" Both twins replied, making Steve and Kim smile.

"At ease." Steve said, playing along.

"They are a handful. But they'll be useful." Ron said.

"And our last recruit?" Kim asked.

"He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him... but he should be good." Clint said as he opened the van door to reveal Scott Lang, who gets woken up by the door.

Scott Lang is a former professional criminal who was convinced by well known entomologist and physicist Hank Pym to take on the mantle of the Ant-Man. Last year, he fought against Pym's former protégé, Darren Cross, who had gone insane while trying to recreate the Pym Particles, leading to Lang defending his friends, family and the world as the Ant-Man.

"What time zone is this?" Scott asked as he exits the van.

"Come on. Come on." Clint said.

Scott eyes becomes wide as he saw Captain America in front of him.

"Captain America!" Scott said, shaking Steve's hand in excitement.

"Mr. Lang." Steve greeted.

"It's an honor." Scott said, still shaking Steve's hand. "I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome." Scott then faced Wanda. "Captain America. I know you too. You're great." Scott said, making Wanda smile, before gripping Steve's arms, making Kim chuckle. "Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so... thinks for thanking of me." Scott said nervously, not realizing he mistaken his comment.

Scott then noticed Kim.

"Wow! Kim Possible. My daughter is a huge fan! And so am I for that matter." Scott said, before looking at Ron. "I know you too. You're great." Ron smiled at that.

"Thanks. I heard you can shrink yourself?" Kim asked.

"Yes."

"Man that is totally epic! How small can you make yourself?" Ron asked excitedly.

"You'll see." Scott replied before recognizing Sam. "Hey, man!"

"What's up, Tic Tac." Sam greeted.

"Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I..." Scott said, trying to explain about the brief fight he and Sam had last year at the New Avengers Facility.

"It was a great audition, but it'll never happen again." Sam said, cutting Scott mid-sentence.

"Alright, now that we know each other, did they tell either of you what we're up against?" Shego asked Jim, Tim, Wade, and Scott.

"Something about some psycho-assassins." Jim answered.

"We're all outside the law on this one. So if you come with us, you're all wanted men." Steve warned.

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Wade said, not surprised since he dealt with the law before, with Jim and Tim nodding.

"It shouldn't matter. Because we're all on the side of good. That's a difference." Scott said.

"Spanking! We're all set then. Let's get moving." Kim said. "Wade?"

"We got a chopper lined up." Wade said before an alarm goes off and everyone hears a man on the PA speaking in German.

"They're evacuating the airport." Bucky said.

"Stark." Sam said.

"Stark?" Scott asked, familiar with the name.

"Hiro." Ron said. Kim then looked at Shego and Drakken who were both thinking evil thoughts before they caught Kim's stern look.

"We're not gonna kill them. We just need to hold them off." Kim warned.

"Understood." Shego said with a smirk.

"Suit up." Steve ordered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Important A/N at the bottom.**

Hiro tapped his fingers to his leg nervously as he, James and Tony walked out to meet Steve and Kim. Like Hiro, James and Tony were suited up in their hero guises of War Machine and Iron Man. Hiro frowned as he noticed that Steve was wearing his uniform, complete with his shield which was confiscated when he was arrested, and Kim was wearing a strange blue and white suit Hiro had never seen before. The five heroes stopped in the middle of the tarmac outside the airport.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Tony remarked, glancing at his friend, James. James nodded.

"Definitely weird," the man agreed.

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this," Steve began. Unexpectedly, T'Challa leapt over a parked truck.

"Captain. Miss Possible," the Black Panther greeted calmly.

"Your highness," Steve returned diplomatically. Kim's neutral expression shifted into the slightest of frowns and she scanned the area subtly. Hiro caught her eye and after a split second of hesitation, decided to tip her off to Tony's plan. He nodded carefully towards the direction he knew Tony told Peter Parker to come from. Kim's frown deepened.

"Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Tony informed Steve conversationally, not noticing Hiro and Kim's silent conversation.

"You're after the wrong guy," Steve retorted, noticing but ignoring Hiro and Kim, keeping Tony, James and T'Challa's attention on him.

"Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday," Tony accused.

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't," Steve revealed.

"Steve… you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one," Natasha warned, joining Tony and James.

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Tony decided.

Suddenly a string of webbing was fired towards Steve. Kim gasped and jumped to intervene, having finally understood what Hiro was trying to tell her. The webbing tangled around her before a second string hit Steve's shield, simultaneously some webbing wrapped around Steve's hands, and a teenager wearing a red and blue suit snatched the shield away, landing gracefully on the nearby truck.

"Nice job kid," Tony praised. Hiro had to admit, while he was technically on Kim and Steve's side, he was happy with how Peter's new suit turned out.

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… Well, it's nothing, Mr Stark. It's-it's perfect. Thank you," Peter replied cheerfully. Hiro snorted at Peter's eager attitude.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation," Tony interjected quickly.

"Okay. Cap… Captain. Big fan, I'm Spiderman," Peter resumed. Kim scowled at the newest hero in bewilderment as she struggled against his webbing.

"And you too, Kim. Er, Miss Possible. How should I refer to her?" Peter inquired, turning to Tony. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just…," Tony assured, getting annoyed.

"Hey everyone," Peter called with a friendly wave.

"… Good job," Tony concluded with a sigh.

"You've been busy," Steve commented, frowning at Spiderman.

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. "Rescuing" Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep… I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart," Tony replied angrily.

"You did that when you signed," Tony countered with a scowl.

"Alright. We're done. You're gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. Now! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys… with no compunction about being impolite," Tony challenged firmly. Steve stubbornly turned away.

"Come on," Tony added.

"We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway," Sam Wilson's voice informed Kim and Steve through their radios.

"Alright, Lang," Steve responded and held up his bound hands. An arrow, fired by Clint, zoomed through the air and cut the captain free.

"Hey, guys, something…" Peter began before Ant-Man emerged from his hiding place on Steve's shield and grew to his original size, kicking Peter backwards.

"Whoa. What-what the hell was that?" James exclaimed.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America," Scott remarked as he handed Steve his shield back, having grabbed it from Peter.

"Oh, great. Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff. I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?" Tony asked, using his suit technology to x-ray through the building.

"Got two in the terminal. Wilson and Barnes," James informed his friend.

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa growled before sprinting off towards the terminal.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?" Peter interjected before everyone could disappear.

"What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web 'em up," Tony instructed.

"Okay. Copy that!" Peter affirmed as he ran off to do as Tony ordered. Steve hit Wat Machine back with his shield and dashed after T'Challa.

Hiro watched the adults and Peter rush off to start fighting but once everyone was out of sight, he dropped down to Kim's side who was still trapped by Peter's webbing, unable to activate the proper setting on her suit due to the tight bonds. Hiro pulled a small spray bottle out of a hidden compartment in his suit and sprayed the webbing. Kim blinked in surprise when the webbing quickly but steadily dissolved.

"Specific solution that dissolves Spiderman's webbing. Developed it when I got a sample when I was helping Tony build Spiderman's new suit," Hiro explained with a shrug.

"Thanks Hiro. We were completely unprepared for Spiderman," Kim admitted with a shake of her head.

"Heh, we were unprepared for that shrinking guy," Hiro pointed out with a slight blush. Kim smirked.

"Glad to see you didn't go back to Tony's side," Kim remarked. Hiro frowned.

"Tony isn't the bad guy here Kim. He just doesn't know that Bucky is innocent," Hiro retorted softly.

"But if he trusted and listened to Steve," Kim pressed.

"But Steve is friends with Bucky. Tony might not trust Steve's judgement when it comes to realising that his friend is guilty. And I'm sure Tony understands that Bucky wasn't bad before by choice," Hiro defended quickly. Kim raised a hand, stopping the debate escalating, and sighed.

"Alright. Let's not argue. Does Tony have any other surprises for us?" Kim asked. Hiro frowned in thought before shaking his head.

"Don't think so. Vision is here though," Hiro informed the cheerleader. Kim nodded seriously.

"Stay on the side lines then. I don't want you getting hurt in the crossfire," Kim decided.

"I don't plan on fighting you guys," Hiro mumbled, blushing. Kim smiled kindly at the younger teen before flipping to her feet, free from the webbing, and running off to help Steve stop Black Panther.

While Steve fought T'Challa and Scott fought Natasha, Spiderman followed Sam and Bucky from the outside, crawling along the windows.

"What the hell is that?" Bucky asked.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now," Sam muttered with a shake of his head, not breaking his stride. Peter used his webbing to swing through a window, kicking Sam off his feet in the process. Bucky acted quickly and threw a punch at the blue and red new comer but Peter's spider sense triggered and he caught the fist.

"You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!" Peter remarked as he held Bucky's fist firmly despite the winter soldier struggling. Sam stumbled to his feet and jumped in to the air, pulling Peter away from Bucky.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Peter grunted as he fought Sam back and swung after the airborne hero.

Kim sprinted across the private runway as fast as she could, spotting Steve struggling to keep up with T'Challa as the Black Panther scratched Steve's shield viciously. She gasped in alarm as she saw War Machine land behind Steve and pull out a metal mace. She scowled as she used her suit's ability to morph to form a new addition courtesy of her brothers, a stun gun. The blaster materialised around her hand, much like the centurion project. She narrowed her eyes as she aimed for Black Panther and squeezed the trigger, trusting that Steve's shield would protect the hero, which it did when James brought the weapon down on the grounded Captain America. Kim sprinted to Steve's side as T'Challa recovered from her gun.

"Sorry I took so long. I got a little tied up," Kim quipped as she scowled at James and T'Challa. Steve smirked at the girl before turning to their opponents.

Tony flew across the airport, firing missiles at Clint and Wanda who were running towards the Quinjet. Clint shielded Wanda when rubble from the blasts threatened to hit them, coming to a halt.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings," Tony remarked as he hovered over them, holding up his repulsor threateningly.

"You locked me in my room," Wanda retorted with a scowl.

"Okay. First, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you. Hey Clint," Tony replied. "Hey man," Clint returned, holding his bow at the ready.

"Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you. You got tired of shooting golf?" Tony asked casually.

"Well, I played 18. I shot 18. Just can't seem to miss," Clint quipped just before he fired an arrow at Tony. Tony easily repelled the arrow.

"First time for everything," Tony pointed out.

"Made you look," Clint commented with a smirk. Before Tony could react, a car hit Tony. By the time Tony gathered himself again, his assailant had made his move. Ron, glowing with his blue mystic monkey magic, pounced on Tony with a monkey scream of war.

"Warning, hidden opponent detected," FRIDAY warned.

"Yeah, I detected that too," Tony grunted as he tried to keep Ron back.

Meanwhile, Peter continued to chase Sam until he flipped over and started firing shots at the spider-themed hero, forcing the teen to stop on a high beam.

"Oh god," Peter yelped as Bucky threw metal stand at the stationary hero.

"Hey buddy, I think you lost this!" Peter called before throwing the stand back at Bucky. While Peter was distracted, Sam kicked the teen off the high beam. Reacting quickly, Peter fired his webbing at the ceiling to stop himself hitting the ground and then webbed one of Sam's engines, clogging it and grounding the Falcon. Peter then webbed both Bucky and Sam to the floor.

"Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, I'm really sorry," Peter began before Shego kicked the teen off his perch and fired a bolt of her green energy at him, throwing him out of the window screaming.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky complained, frowning at the green woman. Shego shrugged.

"What can I say? I like seeing the heroes struggle. I am evil," Shego retorted.

"I hate you," Sam growled, causing Shego to smirk.

"Just for that… I don't think I'll get the webby-sticky stuff off you," Shego threatened and started to walk away.

"No! Come back!" Sam shouted fearfully.

As Steve fought War Machine, Kim fought T'Challa. Unfortunately both pairs were evenly matched, Steve's strength countered War Machine's suit while Kim's agility and martial arts knowledge stopped T'Challa making headway.

"Hey Cap, heads up!" Scott shouted as ran over to the fight, throwing a miniature fuel truck.

"Throw it at this. Now!" Scott instructed as he held up a metal disk with blue detailing. Together Steve and Scott threw their items towards War Machine. In mid-air, the truck grew to its full size.

"Oh, come on!" James exclaimed moments before the truck landed on him and exploded.

"Oh man. I thought it was a water truck. Uh… sorry," Scott explained apologetically. Kim rolled her eyes before the trio ran away.

"Alright. Now. I'm pissed," James growled angrily. Tony landed beside Natasha who had been knocked down by the explosion and helped the assassin to her feet.

"Is this part of the plan?" Natasha asked with a scowl.

"Well, my plan was to go easy on them. You wanna switch it up?" Tony replied.

"There's our ride!" Clint called as Wanda and Clint ran towards the Quinjet. As they ran, the others joined them, Drakken driving a stolen luggage truck carrying Wade, Jim and Tim. Kim frowned at the vehicle.

"I'll return it later," Drakken assured her, noticing the disapproving scowl. However a stream of light carved a burnt line in the tarmac, stopping the group from going further. They looked up to see Vision above them.

"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now," Vision warned as Tony and the others arrived.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked nervously.

"We fight," Steve answered simply.

"I'd rather we didn't," Drakken interjected worriedly.

"We don't have a choice Dr D," Shego retorted, slipping into a ready position as her hands erupted in green flaming energy.

"This is gonna end well," Natasha muttered to herself. As one, both sides marched towards each other, determined scowls on every face.

"They're not stopping," Peter pointed out worriedly.

"Neither are we," Tony decided as Tony's side, consisting of Hiro and his team, Natasha, Vision, War Machine, Black Panther and Spiderman, and Steve's side, consisting of Bucky, Steve, Ant-man, Kim and Ron, Wade and Jim and Tim, Drakken, Shego, Clint, Wanda and Falcon, broke into a run. Steve faced off against Tony while Clint opposed Vision, War Machine chased Falcon in the air, Bucky fought T'Challa, Scott faced Natasha, Kim and Wanda worked together to fight Spiderman and Hiro and his team half-heartedly fought Ron, Drakken, Wade, Jim and Tim.

Clint pinned Natasha down with his bow, somehow swapping with Scott in the skirmish.

"We're still friends, right?" Natasha asked.

"Depends on how hard you hit me," Clint joked. Natasha used her agility and battle prowess to spin Clint with her legs, but before she can kick Clint's head, her boot began to glow red as Wanda intercepted.

"You were pulling your punches," Wanda remarked after she threw the assassin to one side using her powers. Bucky grabbed T'Challa by the throat at the same time T'Challa grabbed Bucky's.

"I didn't kill your father," Bucky informed the Black Panther.

"Then why did you run?" T'Challa challenged as he pulled Bucky's hand away from his throat and kicked the winter soldier off his feet. Before the cat-themed hero could slash Bucky's throat with his adamantium claws, Ron charged into the man, throwing him into a passenger gangway. Peter swung across the runway, avoiding Kim using his agility and spider sense. Steve threw his shield at Peter's web-line.

"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all," Peter pointed out grumpily from where he landed on a luggage conveyor belt.

"Look kid. There's a lot going on here that you don't understand," Steve began.

"Mr Stark said you'd say that. Wow," Peter commented before he fired a shot of webbing at Steve's shield and ankle, pulling the super soldier towards himself, allowing Spiderman to kick Steve backwards.

"He also said to go for your legs," Peter added. Steve frowned before he darted after his shield which he dropped, but Spiderman webbed Captain America's hands and pulled the hero, stopping the man in his tracks. Steve gritted his teeth in frustration before he spun around and using the webbing, swung Peter towards Kim who was running to Steve's aid.

"Clint, can you get him off me?" Sam shouted through the coms.

"Buckled in?" Clint asked Ant-man on his arrow.

"You're sure this will work?" Scott inquired.

"Definite," Jim assured over the coms.

"Then yeah. No, I'm good. I'm good, Arrow Guy. Let's go. Let's go!" Scott decided. Clint gave a curt nod before firing his arrow at Tony. Tony shot the arrow but Scott managed to slip past Tony's splayed fingers and into the high tech suit undetected. Kim and Steve worked together as they dodged and fought Spiderman before Steve grabbed Peter's webs and pulled the teen towards himself, knocking the spider-themed hero down with his shield. Hastily, Peter jumped on top of a gangway's leg.

"Stark tell you anything else?" Steve wondered.

"That you're wrong. You thing you're right. That makes you dangerous," Peter admitted before swinging down to attack the duo.

"Guess he had a point," Kim remarked as she fired her suit's stun gun at the gangway's leg, causing it to topple. Peter caught the leg instinctively.

"You got heart kid. Where're you from?" Steve asked.

"Queens," Peter answered.

"Brooklyn," Steve revealed with a smile before leaving with Kim to help the others.

While Clint fired more and more arrows at Iron Man, Shego joining Hawkeye with her green energy, Scott made his way deeper into Tony's suit, ripping out cables. However Tony instantly noticed that something was wrong when his entire arm malfunctioned.

"Friday?" Tony called worriedly. "We have some weapon systems offline," Tony's artificial intelligence operating system informed the man.

"They what?" Tony gasped in alarm.

"Oh, you're gonna have to take this into the shop," Scott remarked loudly.

"Who's speaking?" Tony demanded, angry but alarmed by an unidentified voice.

"It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days," Scott answered jokingly while he continued to sabotage Tony's suit.

"Friday?" Tony prompted.

"Deploying fire suppression system," Friday retorted.

"Uh oh. Oh boy. Whoa!" Scott exclaimed as he sprinted away from a cloud of carbon dioxide through narrow gaps between the components inside the suit, before being ejected from the suit.

Bucky took cover from the fighting near Steve and Kim.

"We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now," Bucky hissed urgently.

"We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You get to the jet," Steve replied.

"No, you get to the jet! Both of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here," Sam ordered despite being chased by War Machine.

"As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it," Clint commented.

"Wait a minute. I didn't agree to help you heroes only to get caught by different heroes!" Drakken snapped.

"At least you'll get caught doing the right thing," Wanda pointed out.

"I don't care about that! I hate being in jail," Drakken growled.

"Kimmie will get us out, right princess?" Shego interjected sternly. Kim pursed her lips. She didn't like the idea of helping her arch foes out of jail, especially when they had both done plenty to deserve prison, but Shego and Drakken were helping them.

"Alright. I'll go with Steve and Bucky if I can and see this thing all the way through. Ron, watch out for the tweebs and Wade," Kim decided with a sigh.

"I don't like leaving my friends behind," Steve grumbled.

"This isn't the real fight, Steve," Sam reminded their leader. Steve glanced at Kim and Bucky's determined faces before sighing in defeat.

"Alright Sam. What's the play?" Steve relented.

"We need a diversion, something big," Sam answered.

"I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half… don't come back for me," Scott spoke up.

"Tear in half!?" Jim exclaimed.

"Cool! How're ya gonna do it? Is it to do with Pym particles?" Tim began.

"Tweebs! Not the time!" Kim interrupted sternly.

"But is he really gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky questioned worriedly, turning to Steve.

"You're sure about this Scott?" Steve pressed with concern.

"I do it all the time. I mean once… in a lab. Then I passed out," Scott assured before he turned his mind to what he was about to try.

"I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss!" Scott chanted, psyching himself up as he leapt off some mobile stair and landed on War Machine's back. While on War Machine in mid-air, he turned to his suit and shut his eyes, hoping that this risky move would work. Before everyone's eyes, Ant Man grew from the size of an ant, clinging to War Machine's suit, to a giant, taller than the airport and planes parked around them. Before War Machine could get out of reach, Scott grabbed the hero and held on tight.

"Holy shit!" Peter exclaimed in alarm, having finally escaped the falling gangway leg.

"Okay, tiny dude is big now. He's big now," James remarked, concerned since he was this behemoth's captive for now.

"I guess that's the signal," Steve muttered before Steve, Kim and Bucky ran towards the Quinjet.

"Way to go, Tic Tac!" Sam cheered.

"Give me back my Rhodey," Tony growled angrily, zooming through the air to attack Scott as he threw War Machine.

"I got him!" Peter shouted as he fired a web-line at War Machine, catching the hero. Meanwhile Scott kicked a bus towards Black Panther who was protected by Vision.

"Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion," Tony prompted as he chased Falcon.

Natasha scowled as she ran for cover, trying to figure out a game plan. Inadvertently, Black Widow took refuge behind the same plane as Drakken, Hiro and his team, Wade and Kim's brothers.

"Shouldn't you be out there helping?" Natasha remarked.

"Personally I prefer sitting safely on the side lines," Drakken replied with a shrug.

"Not allowed to get involved. Kim's orders," Jim admitted, gesturing to himself, his twin and Wade.

"And we don't want to get involved," Hiro concluded. Natasha frowned.

"Don't you want to stop Steve from making a mistake? Don't you want to catch Barnes?" Natasha challenged. Hiro bit his lip as he glanced at his team before shaking his head.

"Steve isn't making a mistake. Bucky is innocent. We have proof," Hiro confessed.

"Proof? Why haven't you told Tony?" Natasha asked, confused.

"Because Tony doesn't want to listen. I've tried to tell him but he just ignored me," Hiro revealed with a despairing shake of his head. Natasha's eyes widened in surprise.

"What's your proof?" she wondered out loud.

"Baymax has an inbuilt lie-detector. I spoke to Bucky and he told me that he was innocent. Baymax could tell he was telling the truth. Plus we have a Bucky mask we think that psychologist doctor from the other day wore to frame Bucky," Hiro explained. Natasha frowned to herself before nodding slowly.

"I'll help you convince Tony," Nastasha promised. Hiro grinned gratefully.

While Sam fought Tony, T'Challa spotted Bucky, Kim and Steve making their way towards the Quinjet and attempted to chase them but Scott, still a giant, stepped into his way.

"You wanna get to them… you gotta go through me," Scott warned before he swept his foot through numerous crates around T'Challa. War Machine came to T'Challa's rescue, firing a number of missiles at the giant with Peter attached through a web-line to his back. As War Machine circled Scott, Peter fired more webs off, and gradually they wrapped Scott's arms together to his body.

"Get off!" Scott shouted in annoyance, not noticing Vision curling into a ball in order to ram him down. While Scott steadied himself, Vision spotted Kim, Bucky and Steve running towards the Quinjet and flew through Ant-Man. Vision used his powers to then fire a stream of destructive light towards the hanger, causing it to crumble to block off the Quinjet but the trio of heroes made it inside, thanks to Wanda slowing the rubble's fall.

Inside Kim, Steve and Bucky were surprised to see Shego and Natasha fighting each other.

"Stop fighting me!" Natasha exclaimed in frustration.

"Why? So you can stop us going after Zemo?" Shego retorted, not pausing as she punched at the Black Widow. Natasha growled angrily and hit a button on her wrist band, firing a stun dart. Shego screamed in pain and her legs gave out beneath her. Natasha huffed before turning to Steve.

"I know you're not gonna stop," Natasha admitted.

"I can't," Steve confirmed with a stubborn frown.

"You're not even gonna try?" Kim realised with surprise. Natasha shrugged as she fired a stun dart at T'Challa who had managed to get into the hanger and was sneaking up on Bucky.

"Got talking to Hiro. He may be a kid, but he's a smart kid. Just… don't make me regret this," Natasha decided as she stepped to one side. Steve and Kim smiled gratefully as they ran on board the Quinjet, Bucky pausing to grab Shego before following them.

"Hey, guys, you ever see that really old movie. Empire Strikes back?" Peter asked while he avoided Scott's attempts to grab him.

"Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy?" James asked.

"I don't know. I didn't carbon-date him. He's on the young side," Tony retorted. Hiro tore his eyes away from where Wanda was panting on the ground, recovering from War Machine's sound attack when she was hold the debris for Kim, Steve and Bucky. Hiro rolled his eyes as he checked on his team who were half-heartedly fighting Scott, having lost sight of Wade, Drakken, Jim and Tim.

"You know that part… where they're on the snow planet… with the walking thingies?" Peter prompted as he swung around Scott, wrapping the giant's legs with webbing.

"Maybe the kid's on to something," Tony realised, following Peter's plan now.

"High now, Tony, Hiro and Baymax. Go high," James ordered urgently. While Scott stumbled, trying to regain his balance as Peter tied his legs together, Tony and James flew at full speed and punched Scott in the helmet, while Baymax obediently rammed into Scott's chest with Hiro on his back.

"Yes! Haha! That was awesome!" Peter cheered happily, causing Tony, James and Hiro to smirk. Suddenly one of Scott's flailing limbs hits Peter, sending the spider-themed hero flying through the air to land in a heap on the tarmac.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled in fear as they zoomed over to the downed hero.

"Does anyone have any orange slices?" Scott moaned after he returned to his original size and collapsed on the ground.

Tony sped over to where Spiderman fell, kneeling beside Hiro while Baymax scanned for injuries.

"Kid, you alright?" Tony inquired.

"Get back!" Peter exclaimed instinctively, weakly attacking Tony and Hiro.

"Same side. Guess who. Hi. It's us," Tony coaxed as he held down Peter's hands, using his suit's strength to control the super-powered teen.

"Oh. Hey man," Peter greeted sheepishly.

"Yeah," Tony remarked.

"That was scary," Peter admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah. You're done. Alright?" Tony decided.

"What?" Peter gasped in alarm.

"You did a good job. Stay down," Tony reassured.

"No. I'm good. I'm fine," Peter argued.

"Scans complete. Bruised ribs and mild concussion," Baymax reported.

"See. Not good. Stay down," Tony agreed.

"No. It's good. I gotta get him back!" Peter insisted, struggling to his feet.

"You're going home or I'll call Aunt May! You're done!" Tony threatened before walking away.

"Wait. Mr Stark, wait! I'm not done. I'm not…" Peter assured desperately before his shaky legs crumbled beneath him and he slump back to the ground.

"Okay, I'm done. I'm done," Peter conceded reluctantly but tiredly.

"Tony!" Hiro called as he ran after the man, leaving Baymax to tend to Peter as the robot was designed to do.

"Can it wait Hiro? Still dealing with stuff. Steve's still here," Tony retorted, jogging towards the Quinjet before growling in annoyance when the jet flew out of the hanger with War Machine close behind.

"Fine. What's wrong Hiro?" Tony relented.

"I want to talk to you about Bu-I mean Barnes," Hiro admitted.

"What about him Hiro?" Tony pressed impatiently. Hiro hesitated before squaring his shoulders in determination.

"Bucky Barnes is innocent. I have proof. My team and I found that doctor's mask that he used to frame Bucky. And I have a recording where Bucky assured me, Kim and Steve that he was innocent. Baymax has an inbuilt lie-detector and he says Bucky was telling the truth," Hiro explained quickly. Tony scowled at the teen before shaking his head.

"Innocent men don't run. Masks can be planted and lie detectors can be fooled," Tony retorted stubbornly.

Outside the hanger, Vision knelt down beside Wanda, gently pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Vision muttered.

"Me, too," Wanda panted.

"It's as I said. Catastrophe," Vision reminded the heroine. Meanwhile in the sky, James was still chasing the Quinjet but Steve soon noticed War Machine gaining and increased the thrusters.

"Tony! Need some help!" James exclaimed. Tony gave Hiro one last disappointed scowl before taking to the air and joining James, Falcon close behind both heroes.

"Vision, I got a bandit on my six," James informed the hero moments before Sam fired a number of missiles at him.

"Vision! You copy? Target his thrusters, turn him into a glider," James ordered urgently. Vision obediently laid Wanda back on the ground, stood up and took aim. Falcon dodged the laser beam which goes off course as a result, hitting War Machine instead. James's suit lost power and began to free fall back to earth.

"Rhodey!" Tony shouted in fear, diving to save his friend, the same as Sam.

"Tony, I'm flying dead stick," James informed his friend as his eyes droop, his suit smoking.

"Rhodes!" Tony screamed. Hiro gasped as he realised that Tony and Sam weren't going to be fast enough.

"Baymax! Get to War Machine!" Hiro ordered and Baymax immediately abandoned Peter and sped towards where James would land. War Machine hit the ground at a devastating speed. Tony arrived at the same time as Baymax.

"Read his vitals. Hurry!" Tony requested desperately. Baymax scanned the unconscious hero while Tony stared in fear at his friend's bloody face.

"Heartbeat detected. Emergency medical is on its way but I will begin standard procedures," Baymax reported. Sam landed a short distance away.

"I'm sorry," he offered sincerely. Without looking up, Tony fired a repulsor blast at Falcon, throwing the hero backwards. Hiro arrived at the scene shortly afterwards, shaking in shock and fear for the fellow hero. Tony lifted his gaze from James's face for a moment to fix Hiro with a furious glare.

"You helped Steve and Barnes get away. This is your fault. You shouldn't have trusted Barnes. You shouldn't have put your full trust in tech. I thought you were a mini-me, but I was wrong," Tony hissed. Hiro winced at the hurt in Tony's voice.

 **When I started this project, I was very excited to try something new. However since this project started, my situation has changed drastically.**

 **I have become so busy that I cannot write regularly and whenever I can, my writing is rushed in order to get the next chapter out. This isn't fair to you, the readers, Brycewade1013, who this idea and project belongs to, or myself, who writes for pleasure as this project has become quite stressful. Therefore I am sad to say this is my last chapter on this project. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and will continue to enjoy it. I wish Brycewade1013 the best of luck with the story.**

 **Goodbye. You can follow the rest of the story through brycewade1013's account.**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
